Ron le serpent versus Draco le lion
by marla bouffon
Summary: Après un accident dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un Ron Weasley et un Draco Malfoy, provenant d'une autre dimension, arrivent à Poudlard. Ron Weasley est un mangemort et Draco Malfoy en couple avec Harry potter. Leurs double vont avoir une attaque.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme brun sortir de son bureau, il était inquiet pour lui. Harry ne voyait pas le danger approcher, n'y sa fin d'ailleurs, trop préoccuper à passer ses moindres moments avec le jeune Malfoy. Il ne voyait pas la gravité de la situation, une partit de lui-même le comprenait, il avait été jeune et naïf aussi, mais d'une naïveté qui avait couter la vie a sa petite sœurs...

Un bruit provenant de l'escalier le fit sortir de ses pensées. Harry avait il oublié quelque chose? Une tignasse rousse fit son apparition à la place de la brune qui attendait. C'était trop tôt, il était à l'avance, Albus n'avait pas prévu ça, sa ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça. Albus agrippa sa baguette, mais un experlliarmus la lui fit perdre immédiatement.

-Très bien Monsieur Wesley, j'en suis impressionner. Vous n'avez pas à...

-Avada Kedavra

Une lueur verte sortit de la baguette de Ronald Weasley et heurta l'homme sage en pleine poitrine. Ron n'était pas venu pour entendre les délire du vieux fou, il avait une mission à accomplir et il l'avait accomplit, avant même le festin de la rentré, le seigneur des ténèbres sera fier de lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, pendant qu'il contemplait la carcasse du mage blanc, comment son maître avait-il pus déjà avoir du respect pour ce vieux crouté.

Ron rangea sa baguette, il devait retourner à sa table avant que quelqu'un monte chercher le cinglé à barbe et s'aperçoivent de sa mort.

Il se tourna lorsqu'il fut attaquer par fumseck, qui lui griffa le visage. Le phénix aimait son maître et le défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Ron se débattit en retenait l'oiseau du mieux qu'il pouvait attendant la moindre occasion pour descendre l'une de ses main, jusqu'à son pantalon, pour attraper sa baguette et endoloriser à mort cet oiseau de malheur. Dans leur bataille ils s'accrochèrent la pensine qui se renversa, puis une étagère contenant plusieurs potions, qui se renversèrent sur le contenu de la pensine.

Ron réussit à propulser l'oiseau à l'autre bout de la pièce en lui arrachant une poignée de plume, il les laissa tomber dans le liquide sous ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette qui dirigea vers l'oiseau, quand une douleur atroce se répandit dans son corps, il se sentit tirer vers le bas, tout devint embrouiller. Il allait s'évanouir, il ne fallait surtout pas, personne devait le retrouver à côté du corps de Dumbledore, la douleur se fit plus forte, il tomba à genou et hurla. Une brume étrange l'enveloppa et il disparut.

Au même moment, un blondinet entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce. En quelques secondes, il comprit la situation et passa à l'action.

NOTE: Je sais que ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais ce n'est que la prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: L'arriver**

Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans l'un de ses discours contre les forces du mal et que l'espoir du monde sorcier reposait sur les frêles épaules de la jeunesse. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement, à l'exception d'un seul élève, Draco Malfoy. Ce jeune blondinet, âgé de seize ans, avait une mission cruciale à accomplir, mais en avait aucune envi. Bien entendu, il était fier d'avoir été choisi, cependant il aurait préféré se voir donné une autre mission; capturer Potter, torturer Weasley, crever les yeux à Potter, torturer Granger ou tuer Potter.

Oh oui ça sa serait génial. Offrir le cadavre de saint-Potty au seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi cette tête de serpent voulait il tant le tuer lui-même. Voldemort n'était qu'un égoïste, lui aussi voulait tuer Potter, lui faire payer l'affront qu'il avait causé à sa famille. Lui faire payer toutes ces années à se pavaner partout en hurlant qu'il est le survivant. Draco pouvait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'au moins il lui avait cassé le nez, le maître n'avait jamais blessé Potter à ce point.

Draco était tellement obnubilé par ses pensés, qu'Il ne remarqua pas le silence de son directeur, n'y les éclaires en provenance du ciel enchanté au dessus de sa tête.

C'est le cri de Pansy, qui le replongea dans le monde réel. Un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et il remarqua que tous observait le plafond.

Le ciel habituellement calme, de la grande salle, était envahit d'éclaires rougeâtre. Un petit tourbillon se forma au centre de la grande salle. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sortirent leurs baguette et descendirent de l'estrade et s'avancèrent prudemment vers le petit tourbillon.

Les élèves de poufsouffle se levèrent en hurlant et coururent jusqu'au fond de la grande salle. Les Gryffondor se levèrent baguette à la main près à tout moment à venir en aide aux professeurs. Les serdaigles restèrent assit à observait se phénomène très intéressant, de leur point de vue. Les serpentard restèrent eux aussi assit, mais gardant une main sur leur baguette.

Les autres professeurs rejoignirent leur collègue en bas de l'estrade, à coutre cœur, pour la majorités.

Un hurlement les firent sursauter et reculé de deux pas. Les éclaires et le tourbillon disparurent et un jeune homme hurlant pris leur place au centre de la grande salle.

L'adolescent portait un uniforme de Poudlard, des cheveux roux, il était à quatre pattes son visage tourné vers le sol, il arrêta de hurler, il attendit quelques instant, reprenant son souffle, puis ce leva. Un cri de stupeur se rependit parmi les étudiants lorsqu'ils virent le visage de l'inconnu et tous se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor.

Ron Weasley, le véritable, le seul et unique (ce qu'il croyait), se figea. Son cerveau ne digérait pas entièrement ce que ses propres yeux lui montrait. C'était quoi ce bordel? Il sortait d'où lui? Pourquoi il avait son apparence? Mamannnn!

Harry Potter avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortirent de sa tête, il resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette, il l'avait sortit lorsque le tourbillon était apparu, il avait penser que c'était une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort. Ses yeux devait le tromper, ce ne pouvait pas être son meilleur ami en face de lui, puisque ce dernier se trouvait à ses côté il le voyait du coin de l'œil.

Il venait peut-être du future, venu les avertir d'un danger imminent, puisque le Ronald Weasley devant lui, lui semblait différent, le visage beaucoup plus dure, une certaine assurance et une prestance que son Ron ne possédait pas.

Ou plus probablement, il s'agit effectivement de Voldemort et d'une de ces russe, se devait être un mangemort ayant pris du polynectare et qui était atterrit au mauvais endroit, à l'expression de surprise et de terreur sur son visage, il devait surement s'agir de la deuxième hypothèse.

L'inconnu regarda autour de lui, il plissa les yeux lorsqu'Il regarda à la table des serpentard et sembla paniquer. Cependant ses yeux s'écartèrent complètement et il paniqua complètement lorsqu'il regarda à la table des Gryffondor.

-C'est quoi ce bordel! Et qu'es-ce que je fais assit à côté de l'abruti qui la dans l'cul? Pourquoi je suis dans la grande salle? C'est quoi cette endroit? Et pourquoi il y a plein de Moron qui me regarde?

-Calmez-vous monsieur Weasley. Le Ron paniquer se retourna d'un coup sec en entendant la voix de Dumbledore, qualifié de surprise l'expression sur son visage n'est qu'un euphémisme.

-J'ai la preuve que je suis en enfer à présent, c'est votre putain d'oiseau qui m'a envoyer en enfer.

Les élèves furent surpris d'entendre un élèves, surtout Ron Weasley, employé un tel langage face à Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tourna quelques instants vers le professeur McGonagall, qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la cape de l'étranger. Dumbledore se retourna vers le second Ron et baissa le regard. Harry imita son mentor, aucune de ses théories était exacte, ce Ronald Weasley se trouvant dans la grande salle, ne venait pas du future et n'était définitivement pas un mangemort, aucun mangemort ne ferait une erreur aussi stupide. Le Ronald Weasley se trouvant devant lui portait un uniforme de serpentard.

-Tu es a serpentard?

-Oh wow! Quel sens de l'observation, je vois pourquoi vous êtes devenu directeur de cet école.

McGonagall gonfla le torse et avança pour se retrouver à côté de Dumbledore.

-Je ne vous permet pas de parler sur ce ton à votre directeur jeune homme, on vous a pas éduquer le respect dans le monde d'où vous provenez.

Un étrange sourire, que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Ron, se forma sur le visage de l'étudiant étranger.

-Vous savez professeur, ma mère était tellement occupé à pondre des enfants et mon père à trahir encore plus son sang, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de m'éduquer.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rogue, Ginny, Hermione, les poufsouffle et les serdaigle se figèrent sur ses mots, complètement choqué par ses propos. Les serpentard éclatèrent de rire, plus particulièrement Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient occupés à retenir leur Ron Weasley, qui était sortit de sa rêverie momentanément en hurlant.

-Je vais arracher la langue à cet enculé qui insulte ma famille et a voler MON apparence.

Ron-Serpentard se tourna vers la table des griffons et perdit son sourire, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les étudiant rouge et or qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir leur ami. McGonagall lança immédiatement un experlliarmus vers le vert et argent, mais se dernier le bloqua. Le second rouquin se tourna une fraction de seconde vers le professeur de métamorphose, lui fit un sourire et retourna son attention à la table des gryffy.

-Hé le mangeur de graine à binocle tu me lâche. J'ai aucune envi de voir Potter me tripotter le bras.

Gentil-Ron se figea à nouveau, son double venait il vraiment d'insulter Harry de cette façon, même lui n'avait jamais parler à Harry de cette façon, n'y dans sa tête d'ailleurs, même lorsqu'ils étaient en quatrième années.

Harry lâcha le bras de Ron, par surprise et non par obéissance. Harry savait que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, mais ces paroles sortit de la bouche de son meilleur ami, son ''Partner-in-crime'', le blessa. Pas longtemps, puisque son cerveau lui rappela que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait.

Harry leva sa baguette vers l'étranger, voulant lui lancer un experlliarmus, quand un tourbillon fit son apparition derrière Evil-Ron.

Ce dernier se retourna subitement et recula de quelques pas, des éclaires rougeâtres refaisait leur apparition.

Le deuxième tourbillon s'intensifia dans le centre de la grande salle, les élèves se mirent à crier. Les professeurs, les gryffondors ainsi que le double de Ron pointèrent leur baguette vers le tourbillon

Un hurlement se fit entendre, un autre étudiant apparu à quatre patte au milieu de la grande salle. Comme précédemment les éclaires et le tourbillon disparurent après son arriver.

Il s'agissait encore d'un adolescent, portant un uniforme de Poudlard, mais blond cette fois. L'étudiant reprit son souffle et se leva. La grande salle retrouva le silence, avec raison, puisqu'un Draco Malfoy avec deux piercings sur le sourcil gauche et portant les couleurs de Gryffondor se trouvait devant eux.

Rogue en perdit sa baguette et ne se pencha pas pour la ramasser, il n'utilisa pas d'accio non-plus sa bouche était beaucoup trop occupé à faire le poisson.

Malfoy s'était levé et regardant son double, étant un Malfoy, il possédait un parfait contrôle de son corps et inconsciemment s'empêcher d'imiter son parrain. Cependant, son cerveau l'imitait à merveille.

Le Draco rouge et or, remarqua le Ron vert et argent devant lui, la colère envahit son visage, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de ce dernier.

Sans explication les deux ennemis formulèrent leur incantation en même temps.

-Experll... Commença Draco

-Endol... Commença Weasley

Dumbledore les devança et formula un experlliarmus, suivit d'un accio, il attrapa les deux baguettes au vol. Les étudiants se mirent à jacasser, à applaudirent et à huer pour certain. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge.

-SILENCE. Je demanderais à tous les étudiants de se rendre immédiatement dans leur dortoir et de ne le quitter sous aucun prétexte, jusqu'à demain matin. Je demanderais à chaque préfet de vous assurez que tous vos compagnon de maison obéisse bien à cet ordre. Les préfets en chef venez me voir dans mon bureau dans trois heures. Que tous les professeurs partent me rejoindre dans mon bureau...

Les étudiants se mirent à protester.

-J'ai dit SILENCE et rendez-vous immédiatement dans vos dortoirs. Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et regarda les deux étrangers. Quand à vous deux, suivez-moi. Les deux inconnus, au visage très connu, suivirent le professeur sans dire un mot.

Les étudiants suivirent leur préfets, sans discuter. Ils étaient tous sous le choquent. Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy avaient tous les deux une envient folle de courir en direction de leur double et de les secouer jusqu'à ce qu'Il répondent à toutes leurs questions, même si présentement, chacun d'eux étaient trop sonné pour pensées à une question.

Harry observa son Malfoy, il avait la même expression que Ron. Harry s'était déjà demander comment aurait été les choses s'il était allait à serpentard, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé Malfoy à Gryffondor et encore moins Ron à serpentard. Tous les deux, ils étaient les parfaits représentant de leur maison.

Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas rapide devant les élèves de Gryffondor, Ron était à ses côtés, cependant il la suivait par automatisme, elle pourrait le guider dans le lac noir si elle le voulait. Miss je sais tout, avait parfaitement compris la situation, les deux étudiants provenait d'un univers parallèle, une théorie moldu, qui n'était pas très répandu dans le monde sorcier, et d'après ce qu'elle avait observait, ils venaient de la dimension miroir, le parfait opposé. La curiosité de la brunette était piqué. Un Ron a serpentard et un Malfoy à Gryffondor, qu'es-ce que ça donnait? Était-elle amoureuse de Malfoy dans leur univers? Ron la traitait de sang de bourbe et cherchait à provoquer Harry à la moindre occasion? Elle avait hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage.

Trop court encore, je m'en excuse. Je sais je sais, j'ai changé souvent de narrateur pour ce chapitre, j'ignorais quel point de vu je préférais pour celui-ci.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Première nuit; Draco va dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième années et Ron en parfait serpentard cruel, rebelle et vicieux, se promènent dans les corridors et fera la rencontre d'une intelligente préfet en chef, qu'il fera souffrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Première nuit

-Aller Ron avoue-le, lui dit Seamus.

-Je n'avouerais rien du tout, parce que c'est complètement faux.

-Voyons Ron, poursuivit Seamus, tu peux être sincère avec nous. C'est Hermione qui nous la expliquer, ton double et celui de Malfoy viennent d'un univers parallèle et chaque univers parallèle et construit en fonction des choix que nous faisons, donc tu as déjà voulu être à Serpentard.

-Jamais de la vie, je préférerais être torturer que portait du vert et argent. Je suis un Gryffondor un pur et dure, un vrai de vrai.

-Justement! Un pur et véritable sang pure, digne de serpentard.

Seamus joignit ses mains ensemble et leva les yeux au plafond, ému. Ron lui lança son emballage de chocogrenouille, Seamus le reçu sur la tête et arrêta ses simagrées.

Les élèves masculins de sixièmes années de gryffondors étaient tous assit sur le sol mangeant des friandises, ils avaient essayés de changer de sujet et de parler de leur été, pour ne pas rendre Ron mal-à-l'aise de la situation, mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop curieux et ce que Hermione leur avait expliquer avant de partir pour sa réunion avec Dumbledore, ne l'avait pas contenté.

-Donc, si je suis ta logique Seamus, Malfoy rêve d'être un gryffondor, demanda Neville, retenant son fou rire.

-Bien entendu Neville, pourquoi tu crois qu'il tourne toujours autour de Harry...

-...Parce qu'il rêve de devenir son ami et de faire partit du trio d'or, continua Dean.

Tous les garçons se mirent à rire à cette pensée.

Harry fut le premier à cesser de rire, une question qu'il aurait voulu demander à Hermione tout à l'heure, lui revenait à l'esprit.

-À votre avis, es-ce que l'on est tous à serpentard?

-Bonne question. J'imagine assez bien Hermione en perverse serpentarde.

Les garçons reprirent leur fou rire et Harry frappa Ron à la tête.

-Quoi? J'ai dit ça à voix haute.

-Peut-être, poursuivit Harry, que c'est un univers contraire et que Crabbe et Goyle sont à Serdaigle et que Rogue est le directeur de Poufsouffle.

Ils se remirent tous à rire à cette pensée, ils riaient tellement fort, qu'il n'entendirent pas la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrir sur un blondinet qui s'approchait doucement du lit vacant proche de la porte.

Neville fut le premier à remarquer la présence d'une autre personne, il sursauta en l'apercevant. Les autres, surpris par sa réaction, suivirent son regard. Ils arrêtèrent tous de rire et détaillèrent l'inconnu, de la tête au pied.

Harry était surpris, l'adolescent en face de lui semblait sympathique, il savait que c'était de la folie, il s'agissait de Malfoy après tout. Cependant, ce Malfoy-ci n'avait pas les manières hautaines de l'autre, n'y son petit regard méprisant, il ne ressemblait en rien au connard qu'ils avaient tous côtoyer ses six dernières années, il ne ressemblait en rien au trou du cul qui lui avait cassé le nez dans le train.

Le Malfoy se trouvant devant eux, baissa le regard, clairement mal-à-l'aise.

-Désolé. Je vois que je dérange. Je l'avais dit à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire dormir dans le même dortoir que vous...Heu...je vais y aller...

Harry remarqua que les autres le regardaient. Qu'es-ce qu'il était sensé faire? Dire à Malfoy, le sale petit-fils-futur-mangemort-à-papa-mangemort, de rester qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'il était l'un des leurs, un gryffondor comme eux.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

-Heu...attend...tu es un gryffondor... comme nous et tu es en sixième années... comme nous...ce dortoir est autant le tien que le notre...donc reste. Tu nous dérangeais pas de toute façon...nous allions nous coucher...de toute façon

Harry se sentait complètement ridicule, chercher à faire ami-ami avec Malfoy et puis quoi encore, mais il poursuivit tout de même, il sentait que c'était à lui de le faire.

-Il commence à être tard...de toute façon. Donc, installe toi et passe une bonne nuit.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son propre lit, s'arrêta et se dirigea vers Malfoy.

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Harry lui présenta sa main, le regard de Malfoy passait de la main de Harry à son visage.

Malfoy rit et lui serra la main.

-Je sais déjà qui tu es et d'après ce que Dumbledore ma dit tu sais déjà qui je suis aussi.

-Oui, mais je connais un sale petit con de serpentard, du nom de Malfoy et tu n'es pas un serpentard et jusqu'à présent tu ne semble pas être un sale petit con. Donc, mieux vaut crever la glace tout de suite.

-On dit casser la glace et non crever la glace...

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit au sujet de sale petit con, t'en es un en faîtes.

Malfoy lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère et non d'un de ses rictus habituelle. Harry aimait ce sourire, le plus beau sourire qui n'est jamais vu. Malfoy devrait sourire plus souvent, en faîtes, Malfoy devrait enlever le manche qu'il a entre les fesses et sourire plus souvent.

-T'inquiète pas je suis un véritable petit con, mais un petit con qui se soigne. J'ai un gentil docteur qui me punit lorsque ma langue devient trop agressive, lui répondit Malfoy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh et pendant que j'y pense, pour simplifier les choses, j'ai cru comprendre que mon double est ton rivale ici.

Harry avait cru ressentir de la mélancolie dans le ton que Malfoy avait employé, sa ne devait être que le clin d'œil qui l'avait déstabilisé.

-Donc, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, Malfoy les regarda tous, j'aimerais que vous m'appelez Draco, sa vous aidera à nous différencier lorsque vous parlez dans notre dos.

Malfoy sourit en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

-Après tout on est tous amis, là d'où je viens.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Ron et son sourire s'envola.

-Enfin presque tous.

Seamus, Dean, Neville se leva, regardèrent Ron, puis Malfoy, heu...Draco.

-Nous sommes d'accord, dit Neville, mais il va falloir que tu te rappel que dans notre monde Ron est notre ami et qu'Il est un gryffondor, alors si tu veux qu'on...

-Je sais. Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dumbledore nous a expliquer la situation entre mon double et le double de Weasley en faîtes nous somme en contraire, puisque d'où je viens c'est moi qui est ici avec vous et Ron est à serpentard entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne ferais rien contre lui puisqu'il est mon...équivalant en quelque sorte.

-Je suis ami avec Crabbe et Goyle?

-Dans tout ce qu'il dit c'est tout ce que tu as retenu? Lui demanda Seamus.

-C'est quand même le plus traumatisant...oh moins c'est moi le plus intelligeant pour une fois.

Draco leva un sourcil de façon typiquement Malfoyenne, à cette phrase et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Harry songea à le questionné, mais son attention fut détourné par un éclat argenté en provenance de sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avant.

-Depuis quand le sang pure Draco Malfoy a-t-il une fascination pour les piercings un art typiquement moldu, j'te signale?

Draco refit son magnifique sourire.

-C'est Sirius qui me la fait découvrir, j'en ai quatre en tout si tu veux savoir.

-Sirius! Mais d'où connais-tu Sirius et pourquoi t'aurait-il fait découvrir le piercing.

C'était encore un sujet douloureux pour Harry, il n'avait pas encore complètement fait son deuil et il n'appréciait pas que Malfoy ou Draco, ose en parler devant lui.

-C'est au début de l'été on était tous les quatre partit voir un truc moldu qu'ils appellent film et le cassier en avait, Sirius m'en a parler, j'ai été fasciné et vous m'en avez tous offert un, toi tu m'en as offert deux, donc celui là. Draco tira la langue, pour bien le montrer, tous les autres, à l'exception d'Harry contemplèrent le bijoux.

-Sirius est vivant!

Draco rentra sa langue et regarda soupçonneusement Harry.

-Bien sûr que Sirius est vivant, pourquoi tu...oh je vois, Draco déposa doucement sa main sur le bras de Harry, je suis navré.

Harry ressembla le peu de force morale et d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il sourit à Draco.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir, il doit y avoir beaucoup de différence entre nos deux mondes, on se raconteras tout ça une autre fois là il est tard.

Harry se tourna vers les autres.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde moi je suis crever, je vais me coucher.

Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea vers son lit, ferma les rideau, jeta un sort de silence et commença à pleurer. Il avait à peine connu Sirius, ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, mais il pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient vus et dans ses rares occasion, ils devaient se cacher puisque Sirius était poursuivit. Et dans cet autre monde, ils allaient au cinéma, Sirius était toujours vivant et ils sortaient, régulièrement surement. Avant de s'endormir les pensait de Harry vagabondèrent de Sirius et de la vie qu'il aurait put vivre avec son parrain à Draco et son sourire si charmeur. Si son cerveau n'avait pas été aussi embrumé par le sommeil, il se serait surement inquiétait d'éprouver de telle pensée pour la fouine, mais il allait avoir toute la journée de demain pour s'inquiéter de ses pensées nocturne.

Le serpentard, Ronald Weasley déambulait dans les corridors à proximité de la tour des serdaigles, comme si de rien était. Dumbledore les avait laisser quitter son bureau, l'un après l'autre, pour s'assurer qui ne se battrait pas en chemin.

Bien entendu se fut le petit lionceau qui sortit en premier, pour se rende en toute sécurité à son dortoir sans se faire attaquer par le vilain serpent. Cet abrutis à tête blanche ne les avaient même pas fait escorter pour être certain, qu'ils allaient se rendre dans leur maison immédiatement. Dumbledore était encore plus con dans cette dimension. En faîtes, peut-être pas puisqu'il avait fait sortir la fouine juste avant.

Ron se demanda si son double l'avait déjà transformer en fouine, il le demanderait à Malfoy-serpent quand il rentrera dans son dortoir, il le réveillera au besoin.

Weasley sourit en pensant à cet évènement, il avait tellement rit cette journée là. Il avait transformé Malfoy en fouine durant un cours de divination, ensuite il l'avait fait léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur du pantalon de Potter. Il avait ensuite crié haut et fort, que de toute façon il était habitué d'être à cet endroit et que Potter devrait le remercier, son amoureux lui faisait une gâterie devant toute la classe. Les serpentard avaient tous éclatés de rire, les gryffondors rageaient et les élèves des deux autres maisons étaient tout simplement choqués.

Ron avait ensuite fait disparaître les vêtements de Malfoy, avant de lui redonner son apparence et Potter en gentil prince servant, lui avait donner sa cape de sorcier pour qu'il puisse se rendre à leur dortoir, chercher d'autre vêtement, sans trop ce faire remarquer.

Weasley sourit de plus belle, comme il s'était amusé, ce jour là.

Weasley arrêta sa promenade et se retourna, il entendait des pas venir dans sa direction. Il regarda autour de lui, remarqua une imposante statue, en hommage à un autre grand sorcier inutile, et se cacha derrière.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, le rouquin sourit lorsqu'il aperçu leurs propriétaire. Il allait s'amuser, comme avec Fleur, en quatrième années. Ron rit sadiquement dans sa tête, puisqu'à haute voix cela ruinerait l'effet qu'il voulait provoquer, et sortit de sa cachette.

-Tu sais, tu es beaucoup plus jolie ici, que l'endroit d'où je viens.

Hermione Granger fit volte-face, surprise et un peu terroriser, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Même si durant un bref instant elle cru qu'il s'agissait de son Ron, le ton et l'uniforme de l'élève devant elle, lui confirma le contraire et l'inquiéta par la même occasion.

-Que dis-je, jolie est qu'un euphémisme, séduisante, sexy serait des mots beaucoup plus appropriés.

-Et bien...merci...c'est agréable à entendre, lui répondit Hermione. Elle ignorait s'il lui disait ceci sincèrement ou pour ce moquer, comme Malfoy le ferait. Cependant, une partit d'elle, celle contrôlée par ses hormones en manque d'amour, voulait que se soit la première option, ne passait-elle pas chaque nuit depuis deux ans à rêver que Ron lui dise de telle chose.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te promener dans Poudlard ce soir, tu devrais regagner ton dortoir.

-Vois-tu j'ai oublier le mot de passe de ma maison, j'ai voulu allait le demander au professeur Rogue, mais il n'était pas dans son bureau. Alors, je me suis dis que j'irais prendre une petite marche en attendant qu'il revienne ou que le mot de passe me revienne, mentit-il.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas simplement demander au tableau, d'appeler les préfets pour que l'un d'eux t'ouvres.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, les serpentards de ton monde ne serait pas très enclin à donner leur mot de passe à Ron Weasley.

-En effet.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Ça serait si amusant?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ris. Cet étrange de t'entendre parler comme ça, je n'y suis pas habituer avec mon Ron.

Weasley sourit, les filles sont tellement prévisible, s'en est navrant.

-Peut-être que si je te traiterais de sale petite sang de bourbe, cela de replongerait dans tes habitudes.

Hermione arrêta de rire, son visage se figea par la surprise. Weasley sourit d'avantage en remarquant sa réaction.

-Et bien. Et bien. J'ai réussit à faire taire miss-je-sais-tout.

La colère remplaça la surprise sur le visage de Hermione.

-Et bien. Et bien. Ma théorie vient d'être confirmé, tu es bel et bien l'équivalant de Malfoy dans ton monde. N'es-ce pas...la belette?

Ron arrêta de sourire, il agrippa Hermione par la gorge et la poussa jusqu'au mur derrière elle.

-Je t'interdis de me comparer à ce fourreau à queue, traître à son sang.

-Tu fais souvent des remarques relié à l'homosexualité, tu sais ce que l'on dit à ce sujet...

Weasley retrouva son sourire, les filles sont tellement prévisibles. De son autre main, il sortit discrètement sa baguette.

-Stupéfix.

Il relâcha Granger, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Il bougea sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser, puis la pointa vers sa bouche.

-Languedeplomb. Tu ne pourras pas crier, pendant que je te prouve à quel point, je ne suis pas gay. Weasley se mit à rire pendant qu'il s'se mit à genou et déshabillait la sang de bourbe qui pouvait uniquement supplier par le regard et montrer sa souffrance sur les traits de son visage.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de se rhabiller lui-même et miss-je-suis-trop-prévisible, il fit léviter cette dernière jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche. Il l'avait assommer à grand coup de point, après un moment, il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard. Il la plaça au-dessus des marches, puis la laissa tomber. Son corps inerte déboula chaque marche, elle finit sa chute sur le ventre. Weasley la fit léviter à nouveau et la plaça de façon assise, les jambes écarté à l'extrême. Cela expliquerait la douleur pour Pomfresh, si Granger se plaignait de douleur à cet endroit, même si elle en doutera son subconscient préférera la théorie de la chute. Il pointa sa baguette vers le pallier en haut de l'escalier, de l'huile en sortit en grande quantité. Il la pointa vers toutes les marches jusqu'au pallier inférieur, où ce trouvait son amante forcée, et en fit éclabousser une petite quantité sur elle. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur elle.

-Oubliette.

Ron sourit satisfait de lui, Peeve allait être accusé, il n'irait, mais qui allait croire se menteur farceur. Hermione ne se souviendrait de rien, la chute expliquerait la perte de mémoire et les douleurs, une sainte-nitouche dans son genre ne pensera surement pas que ses douleurs à l'entre-jambe sont les conséquences d'un viol. Weasley éclata de rire, dans quelques jours, il commencerait à la séduire, il adorait courtiser une fille après l'avoir violer. Tout comme Fleur Delacourt, Granger tomberait amoureuse de son violeur. Il allait se plaire finalement dans ce monde.

Merci de me lire, en espérant que vous aimez. Dans le prochain chapitre un cours de DCFM très mouvementé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: Cours de DCFM révélateur

Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal, seul, il était encore tôt et il voulait discuter des évènement de la veille avec son parrain.

Cette année, s'annonçait atrocement mal, elle avait tellement bien commencer pourtant.

Il avait été choisi par le seigneur des ténèbres pour tuer Albus Dumbledore, même si ce n'était qu'une punition pour l'échec de son père au ministère, Draco le savait, mais il voulait prouver au maître qu'il en était capable, qu'Il était digne de sa confiance. Il avait tout de même reçu la marque, le maître ne devait surement pas marquer tous ceux qu'il considérait comme incompétent, il devait avoir confiance en ses capacités. Ensuite, Malfoy avait eu l'occasion de casser le nez à Harry Potter et à le Stupéfixer. D'ailleurs, il se demandait, comment il avait fait pour ce déstupéfixer, tout seul. Il chercherait à la bibliothèque plus tard, si des sorciers avaient cette faculté.

Sa sixième années à Poudlard, et la dernière si tout se passait comme prévu, débutait très bien, jusqu'au discourt du vieux fou et l'arrivés des deux autres. Il avait un double, à gryffondor en plus, À GRYFFONDOR, l'humiliation suprême. Draco Malfoy parmit la classe inférieur et stupide. Draco Malfoy était unique, il était la perfection incarné, il ne pouvait pas avoir de double.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, la belette était à serpentard, le choixpeau magique de cette dimension avait un sérieux problème.

Cet abrutis de Weasley l'avait réveiller hier soir, lorsqu'il était rentrer dans le dortoir vers une heure du matin, pour lui demander un truc à propos de l'intérieur du boxer de Potter et d'une fouine. Ou peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement traiter de fouine, comme l'autre belette faisait, mais que son cerveau endormi avait mal compris. Pourtant Malfoy serait près à jurer, qu'il lui avait parler de Potter.

Draco Malfoy fut sortit de ses pensées par son réveille matin nocturne justement, qui décida de glisser un bras sur ses épaules. Malfoy sursauta et sortit de l'emprise de ce traître à son sang, qui osait le toucher. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la gorge de ce dernier, qui souriait comme un débile. Finalement il aurait du attendre que les deux abrutis, lui servant de garde du corps, finissent de s'empiffrer et l'accompagne au cours. Il avait l'air malin à présent, seul dans un corridor, avec un Weasley serpentard. Si ce ouistiti, avait fini à serpentard, il devait possédait des caractéristique de serpentard et comme Weasley ne devait pas faire partit des malins, il devait surement être cruel comme Crabbe et Goyle. Définitivement, ce n'était pas un bon début d'année.

-Baisse ta baguette Malfoy, dit Weasley, calmement, trop calmement d'ailleurs.

Malfoy lui obéit, son ton l'inquiétait, calme, serein, comme si Draco n'était qu'un animal idiot, ne comprenant pas une simple consigne. Sa façon de parler, lui faisait penser à celle du maître.

-C'est bien ça, continua Weasley en regardant la baguette de Malfoy. Entre camarade, il ne doit pas avoir de haine, mais de l'entraide.

Draco leva son sourcil, et ouvrit la bouche, pour lui réponde, mais fut devancer.

-Je ne parle pas de serpentard, Ron lui caressa l'avant bras gauche, mais d'une autre fraternité.

-Comment tu...Es-ce que Potter le sais? Draco pointa la baguette vers la gorge du rouquin.

-Mais t'es nerveux dit-donc! J'en sais rien si Potter le sais, moins j'le vois et l'entend, mieux j'me porte.

Weasley parut réfléchir quelques instants, Draco trouvait étrange de voir cette expression sur le visage de la belette.

-Après le cours de DCFM, retrouve moi dans notre dortoir. Seul, sans tes gorilles, tu pourras les laisser à la porte si tu veux. On doit parler, c'est primordial.

Malfoy baissa sa baguette et hocha la tête. Le rouquin avait raison, devait discuter. Donc, la belette est un mangemort dans leur monde intéressant, il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de tuer le vieux fou à sa place.

Weasley sourit et rentra dans la salle de classe, suivit de Malfoy. Ils étaient les premier élèves à arriver, Weasley se dirigea vers le premier bureau à droite, celui que Malfoy s'apprêtait à choisir. Il aimait s'assoir au premier rang, lorsque Rogue donnait le cours.

Weasley s'assit, mit ses pieds sur le bureau, croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et pencha sa chaise vers l'arrière.

Malfoy arrêta de marcher, se demandant où aller. Il pouvait s'assoir à côté de Weasley, il détestait Potter, vu la façon qu'il l'avait nommer, lorsqu'il avait essayer de retenir notre belette de sauter à la gorge de l'étranger. En plus, il paressait être un digne serpentard et non le petit sans cervelle et estomac ambulant qu'il connaissait, le cours pourrait être très intéressant, à ces côté. Cependant, c'était une grande gueule, doublé d'une forte tête, Rogue détestait ça et surtout, Rogue détestait Weasley.

Malfoy s'assit deux bureau plus loin, il préféra observer pour l'instant.

Les élèves étaient tous arriver, sauf un, Harry Potter bien sûr. Premier jour, premier cours et en retard, Draco en était habituer depuis le temps. Six ans, à le réveiller trois fois chaque matin, ça devient vite une routine. Il n'avait pas osé le réveiller ce matin, dans cette dimension, Harry n'était pas habituer de voir son visage au réveille. Draco n'avait aucune envi de recevoir un sort, pour l'avoir réveiller.

Weasley...non...Ron n'avait pas osé le réveiller non plus, prétextant qu'avec la nouvelle que Black et lui vivait heureux dans un autre monde, il n'était surement pas d'humeur.

Draco savait qu'après une nuit de sommeil, cela avait du passer et qu'il serait d'attaque pour sa journée, mais il n'avait rien dit, ici c'était Weasl...Ron son meilleur ami.

Draco se gifla mentalement, il devait faire des efforts pour différencier son Weasley du leur, eux faisait des efforts pour le différencier lui, de l'autre Draco.

Il y avait eu un malaise lorsqu'il s'était installer à la table des gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, mais il s'était vite dissiper après quelques blagues douteuse de Seamus et une énumération des différences entre les deux Malfoy, par Ron. Draco adorait ce Ron, il était tellement sympathique.

Par contre, l'ambiance convivial qui c'était développer, s'envola lorsque McGonagall se rendit à leur table pour leur annoncer l'accident de Hermione. Qu'elle se trouvait dans un état stable, même si elle avait une perte de mémoire et plusieurs blessure mineur, elle se portait bien, mais avait besoin de repos, les visites seront autoriser seulement en fin de journée.

Cette blague était s'en doute la pire, que Peeves n'est jamais fait. Dumbledore était furieux et avait emmurer l'esprit frappeur dans une salle abandonné. Personne n'avait plus d'information. Es-ce qu'ils allaient expulsé Peeves du château?

Draco souhaita que oui, ce revenant était un véritable danger public et cette fois sa blague était aller trop loin, il aurait put tuer Hermione. Par chance, elle allait bien et n'avait que des blessures mineurs, mais sa perte de mémoire était inquiétante, McGonagall, n'avait pas donné de détail sur l'étendu de sa perte de mémoire. Es-ce que c'était sur une longue période de sa vie ou juste sur la soirée d'hier. Il irait la visiter avec les autres, cacher sous la cape d'invincibilité d'Harry au besoin, s'il avait peur que sa présence lui cause des traumatisme. Draco voulait lui rendre visite, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout, d'accord pas la véritable, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle quand même. Il décida de ne pas y penser d'avantage pour l'instant, cogiter des heures de temps ne la soignera pas plus vite et il ne ferais qu'imaginer le pire jusqu'en soirée.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement, sur...le professeur Rogue! Rogue? Mais qu'es-ce que...

-Où est madame Lestrange? Demanda Wesley serpentard, surpris.

Rogue soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers le double du gryffondor roux.

-J'enseigne ce cours, mais vous ne serez pas le seul à être surpris, puisque c'est nouveau de cette année...un instant vous avez dit madame Lestrange, vous parlez de Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre?

-Dites-moi pas que ma tante enseigne potion, parce que là on coure à la catastrophe...

Tous les élèves, ainsi que Rogue, se tournèrent vers Draco, avec un mélange de surprise et de terreur sur le visage.

-Elle n'enseigne pas la botanique tout de même, aucune plante ne survivrait.

Rogue inspira et expira, pour ce calmer, avant de répondre au double de son élève favoris.

-Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas professeur à Poudlard et ne le sera JAMAIS.

-Quoi! dit Weasley en se retournant, brusquement, vers son professeur.

Draco sourit, la situation devenait intéressante, Weasley serait privé de son amante durant toute la durée de leur petit séjour, comme c'est triste.

Draco sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, il avait eu peur que Wesley profite de la situation pour échanger sa place avec Ron et d'envoyer ce dernier dans leur monde, pour finir à azcabane, à sa place. D'accord, lorsqu'il repartirait, il pourra toujours prétendre, qu'il était sous l'impérium ou qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moments, mais au moins se sera réellement lui, puisqu'il voudrait revoir sa chère Bellatrix.

-Ah, comme c'est dommage Weasley, il va falloir que tu étudies, dans ce monde, pour passer. Tu sais, ouvrir, ce truc rectangle et très épais, rempli d'étranges symboles, qu'on nomme des mots et que tu apprennes ces mots. Parce qu'à présent, faire les yeux doux à la prof n'est plus suffisant. À moins, que tu performes dès deux côté...

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais moi j'aime mes trous mouillé d'excitation et non remplis de merdes, comme pour toi et Potter.

-T'as tu finis de faire tes blagues sur les gay, on dirait que t'as juste ces insultes, à la bouche lorsque tu parles de Harry. Réplica Ron, bouillonnant de colère, surement que de ce voir soi-même insulter constamment son meilleur ami, devait l'énerver au plus haut point.

-Ce ne sont pas des blagues, mais des constatations. Harry Potter est gay, peut-être qu'il le cache dans votre monde, mais il le fais plus dans le mien...pas depuis que je l'ai surpris entrain de se faire sucer par Malfoy.

Les yeux de tous les élèves s'écartèrent et se tournèrent vers Malfoy gryffondor. Malfoy serpentard regardait son double aussi choqué que tous les autres, s'il n'aurait pas agit de lui-même, il aurait trouver cette situation désopilante, mais, à présent, ils allaient tous croire qu'il était gay et ils allaient l'imaginer avec Potter.

Soudainement, Malfoy Gryffon se leva, agrippa Weasley par la chemise et lui donna un magistral coup de point. Weasley tomba à la renverse, surpris quelques instants, se releva et ria.

-Depuis quand tu répliques avec tes poings...ah c'est vrai le prince charmant n'est pas ici, pour secourir la demoiselle en détresse.

Malfoy Serpent se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

-De quoi tu m'as traité ouistiti.

-Monsieur Weasley, rendez-vous immédiatement au bureau du directeur, ordonna Rogue.

-Pardon! Pourquoi moi? C'est moi la victime, je vous signale.

-Cinquante points en moins pour troublé la paix de ma classe et dix points en moins pour discuter un ordre de votre professeur et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous escorte moi-même jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, je vous conseil de vous mettre en route immédiatement.

Weasley grogna, ramassa son sac et quitta la salle de classe, en claquant la porte. Un sourire typiquement malfoyen s'afficha sur le visage, des deux Draco, terrifiant un moment les élèves qui s'en aperçurent.

Les Malfoy se rassirent et les regards des élèves retourna sur eux. Malfoy-serpentard se jura de faire payer cette humiliation à Weasley et Malfoy-gryffondor se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il aille une discussion avec le Harry de se monde, il n'appréciera surement pas cet sortit forcé du placard, le sien ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

Tout-à-coup, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter essoufflé et tremper, il sortait clairement de la douche.

-Désolé j'ai eu une panne de réveille, Harry regarda les élève en face de lui qui le regardait tous étrangement. J'ai raté un truc important?

Merci beaucoup de me lire, en espérant que vous aimez. Dans le prochain chapitre une petite réunion entre mangemort et Ryry est traumatiser, ainsi que Ron.

La visite à Hermione sera dans le chapitre 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: Explication & Plan diabolique

Harry, Ron et Draco étaient tous les trois installés, dans leur dortoir. Après le cours, les amis de Harry et Draco avaient cru bon de l'emmener, ici pour lui expliquer la signification de tous ces regards, lorsqu'il étai entré dans le cours de dfcm. Même Rogue avait paru choqué, puisqu'il lui avait juste demander de s'assoir, sans lui crier après ou faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Cette matinée avait très mal commencer, il s'était réveiller en retard, avec une trique d'enfer et avec les brides de rêves donc il se rappelait qui avait causé cette état; des cheveux blonds, des reflets argentés, un clin d'œil, un sourire et son imagination trop fertile, beaucoup trop fertile, pour sa santé mental.

Et ensuite, cette nouvelle, Seamus, Dean et Neville avaient quittés la chambre après le contre-rendu du cours, prétextant que Harry serait beaucoup plus à l'aise devant Ron, son meilleur ami et Draco, son prétendu amant.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus, non mais quelle journée de merde.

-C'est génial! À présent, toute l'école va croire que j'suis gay.

Son meilleur ami le regarda étrangement, Harry voulu soutenir son regard, pour mieux l'analyser, mais Ron détourna les yeux.

-Comment ça se fait que Ron, heu Weasley, nous est vu pendant que nous... Pendant, que je me...Pendant que tu...en-tout-cas. Pourquoi il nous a surpris? On faisait pas ça en privé?

-On était dans le vestiaire, après un match de Quidditch, celui qui nous as fait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. J'étais venu te féliciter et les choses on...évolué et il est entré. C'était la première fois, que nous faisions quoi que ce soit.

-Et on a choisit de faire ça en plein vestiaire!

-On n'avait pas vraiment prévu l'coup, on s'est embrasser et nos hormones nous ont guidées, pour le reste.

-Et tu dis ça comme ça, comme si de rien était.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire?

-Nous sommes peut-être bien amis là d'où tu viens, mais ici nous sommes ennemis et je n'ai jamais imaginer embrasser ou de mettre ma queue, dans le fond de la gorge, de Draco Malfoy.

Draco regarda ses mains, comment lui-dire?

-Je sais que ça va être difficile à accepter, mais dans mon monde, nous sommes plus que des amis ou des meilleurs amis. Nous sommes en couple.

-Pardon! Dirent Harry et Ron en duo.

-Je croyais que c'était évident pourtant, vous croyez que je fais des fellations, à tout ceux que je croise peut-être? J'en fais seulement à celui que j'aime. Harry, je t'aime et tu m'aimes, dans ma dimension, nous sommes ensemble depuis notre troisième années.

-Quoi?

Le regard de Ron passait de Draco à Harry, choqué.

-Ron arrête de me regarder comme ça à la fin, je ne t'ai rien cacher, je ne suis pas gay et je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy. Harry se tourna vers Draco. Désolé, je veux dire, qu'ici je...

-T'inquiète j'comprend.

Harry soupira, sa sixième année empirait de jours en jours.

-Parfait! Parce que moi, je ne comprend rien. Pourquoi j'suis gay dans ton monde? Et pourquoi, toi, t'es gay? T'es pas gay ici, t'es avec le bouledogue.

-Quoi? C'est qui le bouledogue?

-Je ne peux pas être gay, continua Harry en ignorant complètement Draco. J'suis 100% hétéro. Parce que j'imagine des filles chaque fois que je me... Et j'suis sorti avec une fille.

-Harry, ça devient ridicule, on dirait que tu essaye de te convaincre toi-même. Tu as seize ans, tu es une célébrité et si tu serais 100% hétéro, comme tu dis, tu aurais déjà couché avec des filles.

-Quoi? Non mais...tu ne...j'ai déjà couché avec des filles, tu seras.

Ron se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il allait finir par se faire sérieusement mal au cou, à force de se tourner rapidement, d'un interlocuteur à l'autre.

Draco leva son sourcil, façon Malfoy et croisa les bras.

-Vraiment? Et pourrais-je savoir qui sont les heureuses élus?

-...

-Voyons Harry, si tu aurais réellement couché avec des filles tu nous les aurais énumérer tout à l'heure au lieu de nous révéler que tu imaginais des filles chaque fois que tu te branlais. Et en passant, tu sembles avoir un sérieux problème avec le sexe. Tu es incapable de prononcer les mots; sucer, pipe, fellation, turlutte ou un pompier... Ou encore, branlette, masturbation, s'astiquer la bite... C'est des mots simple, qu'un adolescent, n'a aucune difficulté à prononcer habituellement.

-...

-Tu sais que t'es irrésistible lorsque tu rougis.

-Bon arrête tes tentative de drague foireuse. Je ne suis PAS GAY, se n'est pas parce que je suis encore puceau à seize ans que je suis gay. Et je te ferais remarquer, que lorsque je me BRANLE, je pense à des SEINS et à des VAGINS et non à des BITES avec lesquels je ferais des trucs...que j'ignore puisque je ne suis pas gay.

-Bon d'accord si tu l'dis...t'es peut-être bi...mais on en reparlera une autre fois.

-Écoutes, il y a des différence entre nos monde et mon orientation sexuel en fait partit.

-Harry a raison, il y a des différence entre nos deux dimension. Regarde nous, nous sommes l'opposé de ce que nous sommes vraiment.

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Désolé, Harry mais...si moi j'ai pensé que tu entretenais une relation secrète avec Malfoy sans me l'avoir dit, toutes l'école doit surement le penser aussi.

-Ouais, ça j'm'en doutais. Le seul avantage c'est que ça va faire chier Malfoy aussi. Harry se tourna vers Draco, heu...désolé.

-Écoute, j'comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais...on continuera cette conversation une autre fois. J'ai faim et je suis certain, que Ron aussi...et toi puisque ta pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec ta douche froide de ce matin.

-Comment ta...

Un sourire typiquement malfoyen traversa les lèvres de Draco.

-Je connais ton expression, quand ta eu besoin d'une douche froide.

Les garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de leur dortoir, lorsque Draco s'arrêta, un sourire diabolique au lèvres.

-Vous connaissez un moyen de faire en sorte que cet rumeur entre Harry et Malfoy se rendre jusqu'à mon père.

-Ça va être un peu difficile, il est à Azcabane.

-Quoi! Dommage, j'aurais put le faire chier à nouveau.

Draco fut le premier à sortir, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Ils rejoignirent les autres gryffon de sixième années qu'ils les attendaient dans la salle commune et ils partirent tous ensemble prendre leur déjeuner.

Harry expliqua encore et encore, qu'il n'était pas gay et du affronter les regards et les murmures sur son passage. Sa seule consolation, c'était que Malfoy devrait endurer le même supplice. Niark, niark, niark.

Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier des Malfoy, prince des serpentard, bouillonnait de rage. Il se tenait devant la porte du dortoir des sixième années, il savait que Weasley était derrière cet porte, seul, et qu'il l'attendait.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette, la pointa devant lui et ouvrit la porte. En quelques secondes, il entra dans la pièce, referma la porte, jeta un sort de silence et jeta un endoloris sur Weasley.

S'il n'aurait pas été aussi aveuglé par la colère, il aurait été fier de lui-même.

Weasley se tordait de douleur sur le sol, hurlant. Draco souriait et jeta le sort encore et encore, il arrêta lorsque Weasley cracha du sang.

Il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il jugea qu'il avait assez souffert...pour l'instant.

Malfoy s'assit en califourchon sur le ventre de Weasley, appuyant de toutes ses forces sa baguette sur la carotide, du rouquin.

-Comment à tu osé m'insulter de la sorte, de ruiner ma réputation de cette façon. T u crois qu'une petite coquerelle aux cheveux orangés, dans ton genre peut débarquer ici et faire sa loi en roi et maître. Je suis le prince des serpentard et ce n'st pas pour rien. J'ai fais des choses qui effraieraient un esprit limité comme le tien, je connais des sorts qui de terroriserais rien qu'à y penser. Je suis l'un des plus puissant sorcier de ma génération, descendant d'une des familles sorcières les plus puissante. Tu crois que le dernier héritier mâle de la famille belette, traître à son sang, peut faire le poids contre ma sublime et invincible personne?

-Oui.

Ron inversa leur position, serra le poignet de Malfoy et le frappa contre le sol. Le blondinet ouvrit sa main sous la douleur. Weasley attrapa la baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Malfoy.

-Bon, à présent, tu vas la fermer, arrêter de te venté. T'es qu'un lâche bon à rien, gâté pourri, assume-le.

Et écoute moi bien, le peroxydé à la tête remplie de merde d'hippogriffe. J'ai une proposition à te faire, une proposition que tu sera obliger d'accepter, si tu veux vivre. Et prend ma menace au sérieux, la fouine, puisque contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai déjà tué et j'ai hâte de recommencer. Alors écoute bien...

Merci de me lire et désolé si la première parti de ce chapitre n'est pas très claire et que les personnages deviennent proche un peu trop vite.

Dans le prochain chapitre, visite à Hermione, à l'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Ennui mortel

Hermione Granger s'ennuyait, elle avait mal partout et une partit de son cerveau, c'était fait la maille dans un monde de brouillard et de picots rougeâtre. Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien à faire.

La brune, aux cheveux indomptable, n'avait rien à lire, n'avait pas acquis de nouvelle connaissance depuis vingt-deux heures et le pire de tout, l'apothéose de tous ses problèmes; elle avait manqué la première journée de cours et raterais les deux secondes aussi.

Hermione soupira, elle aurait préférée un endoloris ou d'affronter Voldemort, Rogue et Dumbledore en duel, en même temps.

Hermione se jura à elle-même que dès qu'elle allait sortir d'ici, elle irait à la bibliothèque, rechercher tous les renseignements possible sur les méthodes pour se venger d'un esprit frappeur. Hermione voulait faire payer à Peeves la perte de connaissance qu'elle subissait, en plus de l'humiliation et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours, malgré les potion de l'infirmière.

Pomfresh avait du lui faire avaler la potion dégoutante pour faire repousser les os, une partit de sa mâchoire avait été complètement égrainer. Cependant, la pire douleur qu'elle ressentait était situé dans le bas de son corps, surtout dans les environs de ses fesses, elles avaient du amortir sa chute et l'amortir pas à peu prêt puisque la douleur ce rependait jusqu'au devant de cette région. Elle n'en avait, bien entendu, rien dit à Pomfresh, qui ce serait inquiétée et l'aurait gardée d'avantage de temps, dans ce lieu perfide.

Pomfresh, lui, avait dit tout à l'heure que ses amis pourraient lui rendre visite, après les cours. Il approchait bientôt l'heure du dîner et elle espérait que l'un d'entre eux lui apporte un résumé des cours. Hermione se berçait d'illusion et elle le savait, elle était à gryffondor, pas à serdaigle, aucun de ses amis allait lui apporter de devoir ou un simple livre de lecture, elle se délecterait même, d'une revu de Quidditch.

Les garçons allait lui apporter des sucreries, Ginny allait surement lui apporter une carte signé par toutes les filles de gryffondor et Luna lui donnera un truc ignoble et affreux, qu'elle nommera chapeau.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Harry et Ron. Hermione ressentit une étrange sensation lorsqu'elle aperçue le visage de Ron, ce n'était pas la sensation agréable, de papillon s'amusant dans son estomac, habituelle. Mais une sensation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire, cette sensation s'estompa rapidement et alla flotter dans le brouillard aux picots rougeâtre.

Tous affichèrent un sourire sincère, et non l'un de ceux que l'on fait pour camoufler nos inquiétudes, en voyant Hermione, elle semblait fatigué, mais en général elle paraissait bien et en bonne santé, sauf cette ecchymose sur son menton.

-Quelqu'un à penser à m'emmener mes devoir, les ASPIC sont l'années prochaine et je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un seul cours.

-Hermione, tu es à l'infirmerie pour te reposer et non pour étudier.

Lui dit calmement Ginny, sur le même ton que nous emploierions, pour expliquer quelque chose de simple, à un enfant.

-Bon sang Hermione les ASPICS sont à la fin de l'année prochaine, t'es obligée d'y penser déjà.

Ron était totalement découragé et soupira bruyamment. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lorsque la sensation lui revint et une image très étrange.

Ron le visage crispé, les yeux fermés, soupirant et rejetant la tête vers l'arrière. Hermione chercha dans ses souvenirs, cela lui disait rien, elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu Ron agir de la sorte, n'y d'avoir vue Ron d'aussi près, d'ailleurs. Elle se dit que ça devait être un segment d'un de ses rêves, elle avait dormit toute la journée, après tout.

-...one. Hermione. HERMIONE.

Hermione se sentit secouer, elle se tourna vers Harry et Ginny qui la regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi?

-Ça va?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Et bien, il y a quelques secondes, tu semblais partit dans un autre monde.

-Hein, non, non, pas du tout. Je me sent juste un petit peu fatigué, c'est tout.

-Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'on repasse demain, avant d'aller en cours.

-Certainement pas. Je me suis ennuyer toute la journée, aucun de vous ma apporter de lecture ou des notes de cours, donc votre punition sera de me raconter vos journée. Chacun d'entre vous, chacun son tour.

Ses amis se regardèrent tous, clairement mal-à l'aise, Harry soupira.

-Pourquoi pas. Tu pourra pas dire qu'on ne te laisse pas de quoi cogiter après ça.

Ils lui racontèrent tout, avec la version de chacun. Bien entendu la conversation se porta, surtout sur les deux arrivant d'une autre dimension. Hermione avait oublié les évènements du banquet du début d'année, elle se rappelait seulement d'avoir été dans le Poudlard Express, avec Harry et Ron. Elle ria aux éclats, lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent les évènements du cours de potion. Hermione charia Harry, en lui disant qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Harry la foudroya, gentiment, du regard.

Les heures passèrent trop vite pour Hermione, Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et chassa tout le monde protestant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

Hermione les regarda partir et soupira, elle n'avait plus sommeil, à présent. Elle subirait les baisers de mille détraqueurs que pour un manuel de classe. Hermione se coucha sur le dos et passa ses mains sous son oreiller, elle écarquilla les yeux, il y avait plusieurs choses rigides et épaisses en dessous. Elle se rassit, souleva son oreiller et sourit, comme elle n'avait jamais sourit.

Tous les manuels, de ses cours de la journée, si trouvait, en plus de plusieurs parchemin de notes de classes et un livre sur; Le mystère des druides et des esprits frappeurs.

Hermione soupira de bonheur, honnêtement, elle ignorait lequel d'entre eux les lui avait glissé, mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant, ils avaient tous étés complice, de cette merveilleuse surprise.

Merlin, qu'elle aimait ses amis.

-Tu n'es qu'une fouine lâche et sans couille. J'ai réussi, en cinq minutes, à réparer cette armoires et sans demander d'instruction, à la moitié du monde sorcier. Je suis certain, que tu y serais arriver d'ici la fin de l'année.

-Je n'ai pas...

-La ferme Malfoy, tu m'énerves. Comment le maître a-t-il put te choisir, toi? Tu n'es qu'un incapable, juste bon à pleurer dans les bras de Pott...son papa.

Malfoy fuyait le regard de Weasley. Il en avait peur depuis leur discussion, Weasley avait déjà tué Dumbledore dans son monde et ce dernier, était loin d'être sa première victime, mais la quatrième.

Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne, il avait cru pouvoir y arriver, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en était incapable.

Weasley agrippa Malfoy par le collet, le forçant à le regarder.

-À présent, nous allons nous rende à la voilière. Tu vas expliquer à ta mère, que l'armoire est prête et les attends. Tu vas aussi lui spécifier et ça, c'est d'une importance cruciale, tu vas lui demander d'ORDONNER à Bellatrix d'emmener avec elle la coupe.

-La coupe! Quel coupe?

-La coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Ma tante ne possèd...

-Es-ce parce que tu aimes le son de ta propre voix, que tu es incapable de te la fermer deux minutes ou juste parce que tu fais exprès de pas comprendre les mots FERME-LÀ.

Malfoy se sentait tellement ridicule et faible, il obéissait aux ordres d'un Weasley, il avait peur d'un Weasley. Les Malfoy étaient des dirigeants nés et non des suiveurs, ils faisaient partit de la classe supérieur, ses ancêtres devaient se retourner, dans leur toile.

Weasley lâcha sa prise, Malfoy s'empressa de replacer son col et desserrera sa cravate. Le rouquin fixa un point sur l'étagère derrière eux, prend le diadème.

Malfoy se tourna, vers le point qu'il regardait, aperçu un diadème, il obéit et le plaça dans une des poches de sa cape et suivit Weasley à l'extérieur.

Merci de me lire encore.

Dans le prochain chapitre, un lemon, une arrivée surprise et un combat...spécial.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6: Corps à corps

Harry Potter referma les rideaux entourant son lit et s'installa confortablement sur le dos. Cette journée avait été terriblement longue et pénible, cependant elle avait agréablement fini, Hermione avait gardée le sourire malgré les circonstances et semblait se sentir bien.

En revenant dans le dortoir, Harry avait pensé vérifier, sur la carte des maraudeurs, à quel endroit se trouvait les deux serpentard, que personne n'avait revu depuis le cours de dcfm. Cependant, il ne les avaient pas trouver, ils n'avaient tout de même pas quitter Poudlard, cela était impossible. Sauf pour lui, bien sûr, puisqu'il avait la carte.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui possédait la carte, dans l'autre dimension. C'était Fred et George, qu'ils lui avaient donnés, après tout, et si Weasley, en vil serpentard, leurs avaient volés, avant que Harry n'entre en ça possession.

Il faudrait qu'il le demande à Draco demain, s'il avait la carte des maraudeurs, dans son monde. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas croisé Draco depuis leur dernier cours et lorsqu'il avait regarder la carte, il avait trouvé son nom dans le dortoir avec eux, pourtant Harry était sûr et certain, qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, lorsque leur petit groupe étaient revenus de leur visite à l'infirmerie. Lorsque Harry avait levé les yeux du parchemin ensorcelé, les rideaux de Draco était tiré, Harry avait trouvé ça étrange, mais c'était dit qu'il avait dû se tromper ,en entrant dans le dortoir, tout-à l'heure.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à se détendre au rythme de sa respiration.

Soudainement, ils sentit quelque chose de spongieux, mouillé et métallique dans son cou, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir des cheveux blond. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, Draco s'assit sur le matelas au pied de Harry. Le survivant s'assit à son tour, surpris et...déconcerté.

-Mais, qu'es-ce que tu fou. Je suis pas gay, combien de fois, je vais devoir te le répéter?

-Je voulais juste te le prouver, Draco baissa son regard sur l'entre-jambe de Harry, puisqu'une partie de ton corps semble savoir que tu l'es.

Harry camoufla son début d'érection, honteux.

-Ça n'a rien avoir. Je pensais à...Ginny avant que tu arrives, mentit-il, sans grand effet sur Draco, qui semblait avoir repérer le mensonge. Et...je suis un adolescent plein d'hormone, n'importe qui réagirait comme ça, à se faire lécher le cou comme ça sans voir le visage de la personne.

-Je suis un adolescent plein d'hormones aussi. Qui est séparé de celui qu'il aime et qui le fais grimper au plafond chaque nuit. Je suis rempli d'hormones, frustrés et séparé de mon amant depuis plus de trente heures, ce qui est l'équivalant de plusieurs siècles si tu connaissais NOTRE fréquence quotidienne. Et pour couronner le tout je dort à côté de son double, de son sexy, séduisant double.

Draco s'était rapproché de Harry, il agrippa la nuque de ce dernier et captura ses lèvres.

Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait envi de se laisser faire, de se laisser aller à la découverte de nouvelle sensation. Vu la façon, donc l'année avait commençait, avec cette rumeurs à la con, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite qui essayerai quoi que ce soit, avec un fille. Et en plus ce serait un excellent moyen de prouver à Draco, qu'il n'était pas gay. Puisque, bien entendu, se faire rouler la pelle de sa vie par un beau blond qui frottait sa virilité contre notre cuisse, était la meilleure méthode de prouver notre hétérosexualité.

Harry écarta les lèvres, Draco en profita pour y glisser la langue. Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de participer, à ce combat buccal. Le baiser était indescriptible, celui échanger avec Cho était fade, insignifiant comparer à CE baiser. Le piercing de Draco, se frottant contre sa langue, lui donnait d'agréable frisson. Harry se demandait, quel effet ce bijoux aurait, sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Cet partie se réveilla, par cette simple pensée et par les magnifique sensation provoqué par la langue de Malfoy...Draco. Il ne se faisait pas embrasser par Malfoy, mais par Draco. Et il n'appréciait pas, mais pas du tout, son corps le trahissait, il ne pouvait pas apprécier embrasser un garçon.

Harry se demandait comment il pourrait continuer à apprécier les sensations, qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, et convaincre son corps, qu'il ne pouvait, sous aucun prétexte, apprécier ses sensations.

Draco arrêta de l'embrasser, recula faiblement la tête et sourit, d'un sourire typiquement malfoyen.

Ça y est Draco avait sentit son érection, il allait se foutre de sa gueule, il avait sa preuve, à présent. Harry était extrêmement déçu, il aurait continuer à l'embrasser toute la nuit...heu...non, Harry en était heureux, il était enfin libéré de l'emprise de Draco, il aurait crier au viol, si la langue de ce dernier, ne l'aurais pas empêcher. La merveilleuse et expérimenté langue de...non, Harry n'était pas gay, il y avait rien de merveilleux dans la langue d'un gars.

Le sourire de Draco changea, il reprit son irrésistible sourire, celui qui faisait chavirer Harry. Draco s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de Harry, qui se laissa faire à nouveau. Les mains du blondinet se faufila sous le gilet du brun, lui caressant les flancs et le ventre. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains lui bruler la peau, il en voulait plus, il s'en foutait qu'Il était un garçon, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Harry plaça l'une de ses mains, sur la nuque de Draco, pour approfondir le baiser d'avantage. Il plaça son autre main sur les fesses de Draco, qu'il malaxa tendrement et repositionna ce dernier, pour que leur deux érections se frôle, à travers leurs vêtements. Deux râles de plaisir se firent entendre, Draco arrêta à nouveau le baiser, Harry soupira de frustration. Le passionné de piercing enleva son gilet, puis celui de Harry qui se laissa faire.

Draco se recoucha sur le torse de Harry en lui léchant et mordillant le cou. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Draco commença à déboutonner et à enlever son pantalon, Harry l'imita, il ne restait que leur boxer.

Harry reprit possession des lèvres de Draco et le fit chavirer sous lui. Une idée folle avait traverser son esprit, surement sur l'emprise des hormones, mais le garçon qui a survécu, décida de ce faire guider par elles, pour l'instant.

Toujours en explorant, en profondeur, les moindres détails de la bouche du blondinet. Harry se positionna entre les jambes de son partenaire et amorça un frottage de leurs virilités, l'une contre l'autre. La tension que Harry avait commencer à ressentir, s'intensifia, il sentit celle de Draco se durcir aussi et cela l'excita d'avantage. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du sang pure.

Harry lâcha ses lèvres et s'attaqua au cou de ce dernier, lui faisant subir le même traitement, que lui, lui avait fait subir tout à l'heure. Harry aimait le goût de sa peau, un mélange de noix de coco et de citrouille. Un gémissement beaucoup plus bruyant franchis ses lèvres, Harry se sentit durcir d'avantage. La sensation de provoquer autant de plaisir et d'excitation sur une autre personne, était terriblement bandante, il se sentait sur le bord de venir, mais il ne voulait pas venir le premier, il voulait entendre Draco jouir.

Draco agrippa les fesses de Harry et fit pression avec ses mains pour le rapprocher d'avantage. Harry arrêta de mordiller le cou de Draco et se mordit la lèvre, il en était tellement proche. Le blondinet renversa la tête vers l'arrière et laissa échapper, un long et bruyant râle de plaisir suprême. Cela en fût trop pour Harry, qui se répandit à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il s'effondra à côté de Draco, complètement essoufflé.

L'héritier Malfoy se tourna vers lui, son sourire malfoyen ayant repris sa place sur ses lèvres.

-Je tiens à te présenter, mes plus plates excuses, t'avais raison. T'es pas gay. Il lui fit son magnifique sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Le silence régnant dans la grande salle, fut bruyamment brisé. Le ciel ensorcelé, qui été d'un complètement calme et rempli d'étoiles, s'assombri, des nuages apparurent de nulle part, des éclaires verts éclairèrent la grande salle. Une fumée opaque et dense envahit la grande salle en entier, des lueurs rougeâtres firent leur apparition.

Trois hurlements d'agonis se répercutèrent dans la pièce. Trois silhouette firent leurs apparition au milieu de la grande salle, la force de l'impact propulsa les quatre tables, aux quatre extrémités de la pièce.

Albus Dumbledore et Hagrid, qui discutaient dans le bureau du directeur, entrèrent dans la pièce, donc le vacarme en sortant les avaient attirés. La première chose qu'ils aperçurent, lorsque le brouillard se dissipa fut trois silhouettes, l'une d'une femme d'âge mûre et deux jeunes hommes.

Albus et Hagrid échangèrent un regard, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Un préfet de gryffondor, grand et roux, faisait sa ronde, sans grande conviction. Ron mourait d'envi d'arrêter à l'infirmerie, en prétendant, qu'il faisait que vérifier, qu'il n'y avait aucun intrus. Il se fit la promesse que demain, à la première heure, il irait rendre visite à Hermione, seul, et lui avouerais qu'il l'aim...qu'il s'était terriblement inquiété pour elle. Oui, c'est ça demain, il rendrait visite à Hermione et lui avouerait, à quel point, il s'inquiétait pour elle. À toutes heures du jours et de la nuit, (oh que son inconscient s'inquiéter pour elle la nuit, oh que oui) et qu'il voudrait s'inquiéter pour elle tous les jours, jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle allait le prendre pour un dingue s'il sortait ça de cette façon, il devait lui dire. Il était un gryffondor, après tout, il se devait d'être courageux.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ne regardant pas devant lui, Ron percuta un étudiant en prenant le tournant d'un couloir. Les deux élèves se retrouvèrent sur le dos, Ron se releva, heureux de pouvoir enlever des points, à l'andouille se trouvant sur son chemin.

Ron se figea, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un miroir, son double se trouvait en face de lui, avec son petit sourire à fesser dedans sur les lèvres.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Je suis préfet, je peux aller où je veux, quand je veux. Et j'enlève vingt points, à serpentard pour non respect du couvre-feu.

-Et qu'es-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse abrutis, ce n'est pas ma dimension, donc pas mes points.

Préfet, hein? C'est maman, qui doit être heureuse, un autre préfet dans la famille. Un petit mouton supplémentaire, faisant ce que ses frères ont déjà accomplis. Pourquoi faire différemment des autres, lorsque l'on peut être reconnu pour son manque totale d'originalité. Félicitation! Encore un gentil petit garçon, qui va rendre sa petite maman chérie heureuse et en plus il est le larbin de Potter.

Ron bouillait de rage, il en avait assez que ce serpentard insulte sa famille, sa propre famille d'ailleurs et ses amis, surtout Harry. Ron serra le poing et l'envoya...dans le poing de Weasley.

Les deux rouquins hurlèrent, plus de frustration que de douleur et agitèrent leurs poings meurtris. Étrangement, ils avaient eu la même idée en même temps.

Ils étaient rapprocher l'un de l'autres, sans le vouloir, ils se regardèrent et chacun d'eux voulurent envoyer un coup de coude à l'autre dans l'estomac, mais réussir qu'à se donner mutuellement un coup de coude.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, l'un de l'autre frottant leurs bras. Le serpentard eu une idée, une excellente idée, son double ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ça.

Weasley sortit sa baguette, la pointa en direction de Ron, sans voir qu'il faisait la même chose.

-Avada Kedavra, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux sortilèges rebondirent sur leur baguette respective, les brisants par la même occasion. Le contre coup les furent tomber, à la renverse.

Les deux Ronald Weasley restèrent quelques instants, sur le dos, reprenant leur souffle.

-T'as voulu me tuer! T'es complètement fou!, hurla le gryffondor, encore étendu sur le sol.

-Je te ferais remarquer, que t'es encore en vie parce que MON sort à rebondit sur le TIEN. C'est ridicule. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre, la seule chose qu'on va réussir à accomplir c'est de réveiller toutes l'école...ou de la démolir. Nous combattons de la même façon, si je pense à un truc tordu pour de désarçonner, tu y pense aussi. Écoute, on se déteste mutuellement, on a emprunter des chemins différents, on c'est alliés à des personnes différentes, on est différent. Qu'es-ce que tu dirais, si nous faisions une trêve.

-Jamais de la vie! Je préfère mourir que te m'acoquiner avec un serpentard.

Weasley s'assit tout d'un coup, furieux.

-Non, mais tu préfères t'acoquiner à Potter. Je me suis renseigner, tu sais. Ce type te prend pour acquis, tu resteras toujours dans son ombre. Tu n'es qu'un larbin.

-C'est faux. Ferme-là espèce de serpent à tête chercheuse de foutre de dé traqueurs.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, mon cher...et c'est quoi cette insulte? De toute façon, Harry Potter se fou totalement de ceux qui l'entourent, il est comme Dumbledore, manipulant les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Tu l'as toujours connu en étant son ami, mais il y a qu'en étant ennemis que l'on peut réellement connaître une personne. Puisque nous mentons à nos amis, pour ne pas les faire souffrirai ou nous leurs dissimulons des choses qui pourrait les décevoir, il y a qu'avec nos ennemis que nous ressortons notre véritable personnalité. Nous avons besoin d'une bonne petite discussion, petit lion, tu pourrais être surpris de ce que tu ignore sur ton meilleur ami ou...sur toi-même.

Encore et toujours, merci de me lire.

Dans le prochain chapitre, encore un autre cours de dcfm, avec deux professeurs. À votre avis, les adultes seront-ils plus mature?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7: Intrus et...

Harry Potter s'assit au premier rang, au côté de son meilleur ami. Dumbledore avait pris la décision, que cette année, vu des récents évènements impliquant les mangemort, les élèves de Poudlard auraient deux fois plus de cours de décence contre les forces du mal. Donc, un autre matin, à endurer la chauve-souris aux cheveux dégoulinant de graisse.

Cependant, ces deux heures de torture, qui lui mériterait surement une retenue et soixante points en moins à gryffondor, ne l'affectait pas ce matin. Harry affichait, un sourire idiot sur son visage, depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il avait passé la meilleur nuit de sa vie, même si c'était avec un garçon, un garçon étant le double de Malfoy. Ceci, lui, était égale à présent, ils s'étaient endormis, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, juste après le dernier baiser de Draco. Il avait adorait ce qu'ils avaient fait avant bien entendu et mourrait d'envi de recommencer encore et encore, et d'aller beaucoup plus loin encore. Harry s'était délecté de la sensation, de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien, de dormir en enlaçant ses bras autour d'une autre personne.

Draco avait quitter son lit, dix minutes avant que les autres se lève, mais Seamus, Dean et Neville n'étaient pas dupe et surtout, ils n'étaient pas sourd. Ils avaient tout entendu et Harry du subir leur moquerie, dans le dortoir et les allusion, plus subtil, durant le petit déjeuner. Draco n'était pas venu déjeuner avec eux, lui et le double de Ron devait aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda si Dumbledore avait trouver un moyen, de les renvoyés chez eux. Égoïstement, Harry souhaita que non, ses hormones voulaient profiter encore du corps et de la langue de Draco...mais qu'es-ce que...

Harry se gifla intérieurement, depuis ce matin, son cerveau déviait dans des délires de ce genre. Si le double de Ron et Malfoy retournaient, dans leur monde cela serait parfait. Draco l'avait déjà assez perturbé comme ça, s'il devait rester plus longtemps, Harry avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Peut-être, qu'il développera une attirance ou des sentiments pour Malfoy, le vrai. Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Draco était adorable, souriant et Malfoy était machiavélique, arrogant, même s'il avait le physique du meilleur rouleur de pelle de tout les temps. Un doute commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit, mais le fil des penser de Harry fut interrompu, par un rouquin.

-Harry.

-Oui Ron

-Après le cours, t'aurais envi de rendre visite à Hermione.

Harry se mit à sourire, quand Ron se réveillerait-il enfin?

-Ça serait bien, mais on avait prévu, d'y retourner après les cours comme hier. Mais tu devrais y aller toi, seul. Elle s'ennuie, elle sera heureuse de te voir...en tête à tête...comme des amoureux.

Harry espérait une énième négation de la par de Ron à sa remarque, mais il n'eu aucune réaction. Harry avait l'impression que Ron ne l'avais pas écouter, il était comme ça depuis qu'il s'était levé, il paressait de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

Ron était carrément, dans les vapes, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé pour le petit déjeuner. En sortant de son lit, il y avait à peine une heure, il l'avait saluer ce matin et grogner quelques mots au sujet d'un lapin ou d'un truc comme ça.

L'accident de Hermione, l'avait chambouler plus que Harry le croyait.

Le bruit de deux portes se faisant ouvrir avec force et rebondissant sur un mur, se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les élèves. Le professeurs Rogue entra dans sa salle de classe suivit par Weasley et Draco.

Weasley s'assit au côté de Crabbe, Malfoy s'était assit immédiatement à côté de Goyle, lorsqu'il était entrer en classe. S'entendrait-il mal avec Weasley?

Draco se plaça à côté de Neville, Draco affichait un immense sourire, le regard perdu dans d'heureuse pensée, Harry cru, à tord, que c'était pour leur nuit d'hier. Weasley par contre, avait un petit sourire en coin, mais paressait furieux aussi. Harry se demandait comment faisait l'autre Ron pour afficher, deux émotion contraire simultanément, son Ron serait incapable de faire des truc de ce genre.

-Écouter moi bien, bande de larve sans cervelle. Hier soir, trois autres personnes en provenance de la dimension de monsieur Malfoy le...gryffondor et de Weasley le...s-e-r-p-e-n-t-a-r-d, sont arrivés dans notre monde.

Les murmures se firent entendre dans la salle de classe, Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui était assit derrière lui. Draco lui fit l'un de ses magnifiques sourire, il semblait heureux. Harry fut surpris de ce sourire, il devrait être malheureux, que d'autre gens en provenance de son monde soit bloqué dans leur monde.

-SILENCE! Ces personnes sont arriver avec les instruction d'une potion, leurs permettant de retourner dans leur monde. Cependant, cette potion ne pourra pas être disponible avant la fin de la semaine, donc, notre directeur a eu la brillante idée, Rogue leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, que tous les trois se joindrais à nous, comme les deux autres, pour ne pas perdre, une semaine de classe.

Rogue croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et soupira fortement, avant de poursuivre son petit discourt. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, personne n'avait sérieusement questionné le Ron et le Draco de l'autre monde. Tous les élèves se demandaient si ce n'était pas leurs doubles maléfiques, qui allait se retrouver parmi eux.

Harry était heureux pour Draco, voilà la raison de son sourire, il allait bientôt retourner chez lui et il allait avoir de la compagnie. Harry était persuadé, qu'il s'agissait de gryffondor, puisque Draco souriait et que Weasley boudait.

-J'ai dis SILENCE! Êtes-vous tous trop ignorant pour comprendre cette notion ou vos primitives cervelles ignorent comment...

-Severus...d'une dimension à l'autre vous êtes toujours aussi facilement héritable, vous devriez apprendre à vous détendre et non de passer vos nerfs sur vos élèves. Dit calmement, une voix de femme en provenance du fond de la classe.

-Et c'est elle qui dit ça? Murmura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent, vers l'arrière de la classe. Une magnifique femme, dans la début cinquantaine, mais qui ne les faisait aucunement, se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs bouclés, un sourire magnifique, révélant des dents blanche et droite, ses yeux étaient espiègles et brillant, elle aimait clairement l'attention que toutes la classe lui portait. Elle portait une somptueuse robe verte, qui la rendait sexy, mais non vulgaire.

Neville Londubat se leva d'un coup, débordant de colère sa main sur sa baguette. Seamus assit au bureau derrière lui, le força à se rassir, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas elle, la femme se trouvant devant eux n'était pas la meurtrière de ses parents. Neville se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, se pencha vers l'avant sur son bureau et essaya de contenir sa colère.

Harry Potter n'avait pas reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange, sur le moment, la meurtrière de son parrain. Il avait presque eu la même réaction que Néville, mais il s'était retenu juste à temps. Elle était comme Draco après tout, innocente des crimes ou des actions commis par son double. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas la même réaction que Néville ou lui-même, puisque leur Bellatrix avait attaquée le terrier avant la rentrée. Le survivant écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction.

Ron regardait Bellatrix de la tête au pied, la bouche entre-ouverte et le regard rempli d'idée perverse, ça Harry pouvait facilement le deviner, ayant vu le même regard sur les filles de Beau-Bâton, en quatrième année. Ron ne pouvait pas la trouvait attirante. D'accord , Harry admettait qu'elle était très jolie, comparer à la véritable Bellatrix, mais elle restait tout de même Bellatrix Lestrange, la mangemort. Harry était persuadé, qu'elle devait être une mangemort dans se monde là aussi, une espionne de Voldemort à Poudlard, il le demanderais à Draco, tout à l'heure.

-Comment oses-tu m'interrompre, on ta jamais appris les simples formules de politesse, dans ton monde.

-Bien entendu mon cher, mais j'ai tendance à les oubliés en ta présence. Étrange...n'es-ce pas?

-Chers étudiants, je vous présente, mon...a-s-s-i-s-t-a-n-t-e...pour la prochaine semaine. Dumbledore, pense que madame Lestrange pourrait vous inculpez quelques leçons primordial, vu sa VASTE expérience dans les forces du mal.

-Je n'apprécie pas ce sous entendu, avec mon double de ton monde.

-Je n'ai fais aucun sous entendu Bellatrix, je n'ai que souligner, que tu pratiquer depuis un long moment, le digne métier de professeur de défence CONTRE les force du mal. Si tu y as vu, un sous-entendu, cela était que ton imagination.

Bellatrix Lestrange leva brièvement les yeux et entra dans la classe, il y avait deux autres personnes, à l'extérieur de la classe, mais de son emplacement Harry ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. La professeure avança jusqu'au deuxième rang de la classe, à l'emplacement se trouvant entre les bureau de Draco/Neville et Crabbe/Malfoy.

-Je suis pleinement consciente, que ma présence, peut heurter certains d'entre vous. C'est d'ailleurs, pour cette raison que le professeur Dumbledore, n'a pas annoncer notre arrivé dans la grande salle ce matin, mais préférer que tous l'apprenne par petit groupe. J'ignore pour quels raison mon double a agis de façon aussi atroce dans votre monde.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Neville, qui fixait toujours ses mains, donc les jointures était devenu blanche, à force de serrer les poings, mais s'adressa à toute la classe.

-Je ne veux surtout pas créer de malaise, si mon apparence nui à votre confort, en vous rappelant de mauvais souvenir, dites moi le sans crainte et vous ne e reverrez plus, jusqu'au jour de notre départ.

Néville leva la tête, sembla réfléchir quelques instants, Harry osa à peine penser à tous les sentiments qui devait envahir Néville en ce moment. Elle n'était pas la meurtrière de ses parents, mais elle en avait l'apparence.

Néville fit un signe étrange de la tête, Lestrange ne sembla pas plus le comprendre que Harry, puisqu'elle écarquilla les yeux.

-En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez rester pour l'instant, mais ne m'adressez pas la parole.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Rogue, à l'avant. Harry remarqua que Draco, soupira de déception aux paroles de Néville. Étrange, Harry aurait pourtant cru, que Draco aurait était heureux d'être en compagnie de sa tante.

-Avant de laissez VOTRE professeur, débuter votre cours, je tiens à vous présentez les deux autres personnes arriver avec moi.

Les deux élèves, se trouvant dans le corridors, entrèrent dans la classe, sous les acclamation de surprise des élèves.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et fit, une remarquable imitation de poisson rouge. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et serra les poing, il était en plein cauchemar. Draco souriait, il ne pourrait être plus heureux.

Dans le fond de la classe, à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir mi-long, inconnu de tous, se trouvait un second Harry Potter. Cependant, il y avait deux différences majeurs. Le Harry se trouvant devant eu, ne portait pas de lunette, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant, d'après la gente féminine de la pièce et de deux têtes blondes, donc un préféré ne pas trop y penser, honteux de cette pensée. La deuxième différence, était une cicatrice supplémentaire, qui lui traversait la joue droite. Les deux élèves prirent place, au dernier bureau au fond de la classe.

-Je vous présente Harry Potter, que vous avez tous, sans doutes, reconnus et Marcus Black, qui d'après ce que nous avons apprit n'existent pas dans votre monde.

-Black? Mais c'est l'enfant de quel Black. Demanda un Draco Malfoy, un peu paniquer.

Harry remarqua que Draco faisait des signes à son double, qui ne le remarqua pas.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vois qu'être à serpentard ne vous a pas inculpé de simple notion de base, donc lever sa main en classe. Dix points en moins à serpentard.

Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers l'avant de la classe, choqués. Lestrange avait laissé, son ton chaleureux et sympathique, pour prendre la voix que Harry et tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, présent au ministère l'année dernière, connaissait si bien. Weasley était le seul élève à sourire.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de discipliner MES élèves et d'enlever des points à MA maison sans justification, valable.

-Quoi? Tu es le directeur de serpentard, mais quel fou à bien put de mettre à se poste. Un grand nez crochu, qui ne sait pas utiliser du shampoing, dirige MA maison, mais c'est une véritable honte.

-Je te ferais remarquer, chère collègue, que je possède largement les connaissance pour accomplir se travail. Au contraire de toi, qui possède les connaissance nécessaire pour remplacer Rusard.

-Oh et bien...toi, espèce de...Je vais te prouver l'étendu de mes connaissances. Par un DUEL. Weasley. Les deux Ronald Weasley se levèrent surpris.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Ron.

-Non pas toi, le mien...enfin je veux dire, le serpentard. Tu sais que le rouge et or ne te vont pas du tout, tu es fais pour porter du vert et argent, mon cher.

Ron se rassit, en ravalant sa salive, son visage prit vite la couleur de ses cheveux, lorsque le regard des élèves de gryffondor se tournèrent brièvement vers lui.

-Très bien, je vais prouver l'étendu de ton ignorance, Lestrange. Malfoy levez-vous.

Le serpentard se leva et se dirigea à l'avant de la classe. Weasley soupira.

-Professeur Lestrange, je suis navré mais je ne peux combattre, même si j'aurais adoré.

-Et pour quel raison?

-J'ai eu un petit accident avec ma baguette et elle s'est malencontreusement brisé.

-Faîtes-là remplacez, rapidement. L'autre Weasley, levez-vous.

Weasley soupira a nouveau et se rassit, Malfoy fit son rictus habituelle et se tourna vers Ron, à son regard, Harry s'inquiéta pour son ami. Harry avait déjà combattu Malfoy en duel, c'était un tricheur, qui privilégié les coups de cochon. Ron se leva, mais ne se dirigea pas à l'avant.

-Allons, mon garçon, on a pas toute la journée.

-Je suis désolé...p-r-o-f-e-s-s-e-u-r-e...mais ma baguette est aussi brisée.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron surpris, Bellatrix et Malfoy levèrent un sourcil, en regardant successivement les deux Weasley. Harry fut surpris, il croyait que le levage de sourcil était hérité que du côté Malfoy, les black avait aussi cette manie.

Ils étaient assez facile pour tous , ceux se trouvant dans la pièce, de faire leurs propre conclusion, sur la cause du bris simultané des baguettes.

-Bon, dans ce cas, un sourire sadique traversa les lèvres de Bellatrix, Monsieur Potter, de ma dimension , levez-vous.

Ronald Weasley éclata d'un rire, typiquement serpentard.

Merci de me lire.

Dans le prochain chapitre, un duel...décevant, sauf pour Weasley et Bellatrix, et un élève inconnu, qui déplace beaucoup de chose, sur son passage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8: ...Duel et Jalousie

Draco Malfoy passait un abominable, un épouvantable, un exécrable début d'année. Et ces étrangers, d'une autre dimension, qui arrivait à tout bout de champs, commençait vraiment à lui tomber sur les nerfs. Et qu'es-ce que c'était que cette dimension à la con; où celui qui ne veut pas mourir le molestait tous les jours, où l'avant dernier rejeton belette, d'une famille traître à son sang, devenait un véritable psychopathe avec des envies de grandeur et où une école de sorcier accepter, le fils d'un meurtrier. Parce que Draco Malfoy était certain, que ce Black était le fils de Sirius Black.

Malfoy avait été plus que surpris, de voir apparaître sa tante, surtout sous cette apparence. Il avait passer tout son été, avec une autre version, plus agressive, exigeante et complètement dingo. Cette version, lui paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'insulte, elle devait surement le détester dans sa dimension, parce qu'il était un gryffondor, une véritable honte à la fois pour la famille Malfoy et Black.

Malfoy aurait été, normalement, fier d'avoir été choisi par son professeur préféré, pour un combat en duel. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait cru devoir combattre le Weasley serpentard, son cœur avait arrêter de battre. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte combattre avec ce Weasley, il était vile, traître, arrogant, sadique, sans pitié et un tricheur de la pire espèce. Malfoy était pleinement conscient, qu'il venait de ce décrire, lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas combattre quelqu'un d'aussi malhonnête que lui-même, il voulait gagner.

Le serpent blond avait cacher sa joie, lorsque Weasley annonça que sa baguette était briser. Cependant, il la démontra fièrement, lorsque sa tante, demanda à la belette, de le remplacer. Une joie éphémère, puisque le rouquin éprouvait le même problème de baguette.

Intéressant, donc la belette réussissait à tenir tête, à l'abrutis se croyant serpentard, très intéressant. La belette était un gryffondor, donc stupide et courageux, si l'autre Weasley, lui causait trop de problème. Il changerait son fusil d'épaule, prétendrait que la vue de son double, si heureux parmi les griffons lui avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il était désolé pour tout et Bla Bla Bla... Tout ce qu'il pourrait inventait, pour que ces lions, dépourvus de matière grise, viennent à sa rescousse.

Ensuite, Draco fut réellement heureux. Pas sur le moment, mais après avoir vu la réaction de son future rivale.

Sa tante nomma Harry Potter, celui de l'autre monde, pour venir combattre en duel, avec lui. Draco fut apeuré, en premier lieu, Potter le battait toujours. D'accord, il avait réussi à lui briser le nez dans le train, mais c'était une exception.

Ce Harry Potter paraissait plus féroce (attirant), avec cette cicatrice sur la joue (ses lunettes en moins), qui lui donnait des allures de tueur sadique (qui mettait en valeur, ses magnifiques yeux verts). Met dès qu'il se leva, Draco su qu'il allait gagner, il allait enfin vaincre Potter et devant témoin.

Ronald Weasley éclata d'un rire, typiquement serpentard.

-Potter, simple précision, il faut que tu lui botte les fesses et non les pénètrent, hein. Simple petite précision.

Draco resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette, Rogue plaça une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

Bellatrix plaça ses poings de chaque côté de son corps et se tourna vers les étudiants.

-Il y a-t-il un problème monsieur Potter, dit-elle faussement concernée, parce que s'il y en a aucun...VENEZ ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Harry Potter, à la vue magiquement parfaite, se leva et avança le long de l'allée, menant à l'avant de la classe. Son regard s'arrêta, sur le double de Draco Malfoy, cherchant du réconfort.

Malfoy dû utiliser tout son apprentissage malfoyen, pour se retenir de sauter dans les airs. Jamais, ce Harry Potter n'oserait lui faire le moindre mal, il avait l'apparence de celui qu'il aime. Enfin, quelque chose qui allait bien se dérouler.

Potter arriva à l'avant, se plaça face à Malfoy. Saint-Potty était clairement mal-à-l'aise.

Malfoy se sentit violer, tout d'un coup. Il avait l'impression que Potter le déshabillait du regard, mais plus par tristesse que par perversion.

Weasley chuchota quelques chose à Goyle, les deux serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Un gryffondor blond, assit en biais derrière eux, parut furieux, mais la colère fit la place, à un petit rictus.

-Pourquoi es-tu tellement sûr que mon équivalant de cette dimension et gay Weasley? Tu te l'es enfilé?

-Arrêtes de prendre tes fantasmes, pour la réalité Malfoy. Jamais ton cul, n'expérimentera les plaisir, provoquer par ma immense et très expérimentée queue. Elle est allergique aux tuyaux à merde.

-Tu nies beaucoup trop, tu sais. Je suis sûr, que tu as du vérifier, si c'était vrai qu'un gars faisait des meilleurs pipes qu'une fille. Et en plus c'est un serpentard pervers par définition...

Draco reçu son manuel, en pleine gueule. Le manuel retomba lourdement sur le bureau et Draco se frotta le front.

Tous les étudiants se tournèrent, vers Weasley, qi était aussi surpris qu'eux.

-Tu vas-tu la fermé ta gueule? Peut-être que t'aime te faire rentrer des queues dans les fesses ou dans la bouche, mais moi je préféré rentrer la mienne, dans une personne n'en possédant pas.

Hurla Malfoy, en pointa toujours sa baguette vers lui-même. Le Potter en face de lui, sortit sa baguette à son tour.

-Impédimenta

Malfoy tomba, sa tête heurta violement le sol. Draco se releva aussitôt et pointa sa baguette vers Saint-Potty, qui allait être plus difficile à battre que prévu. Il aurait du se retenir et ne pas s'insulter lui-même.

-Croque cheville

Les chevilles de Potter s'attachèrent ensemble et il tomba assit sur le sol, il pointa sa baguette sur Malfoy.

-Crache lim...

-Silencio

Potter arrêta de parler, avant qu'il ne formule un informulé, Malfoy continua.

-Experlliarmus. Stupéfix.

La baguette de Potter s'envola au loin et, ce dernier tomba raide, sur le sol. Malfoy baissa sa baguette un rictus sur les lèvres, il avait enfin battu Potter devant témoin.

-Vingt points en moins à serpentard.

-Pardon!

-Et vous osez critiquer monsieur Malfoy, cinq autres points en moins.

-Bellatrix, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas enlever de points sans motif à MES élèves. Je te fais remarquer que monsieur Malfoy a gagnée se duel.

-Justement, il avait désarmer son adversaire, le stupéfier était totalement inutile.

-À la place de faire une crise, inutile devant les étudiants, déstupéfixe-le donc.

Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves, enragé comme jamais.

-Le cours est terminé bande de Scroutt à pétard. Pour le prochain cours lisez les chapitre trois et quatre et écrivez-moi trente centimètres de parchemin pour chacun de ses chapitres.

-Mais, monsieur le prochain cours est dans deux jours.

-Vous en voulez peut-être quarante...non...alors SORTEZ.

Les gryffondor de sixième année, était tous assit dans la salle commune de gryffondor, pour le déjeuner. Les elfes de maison, travaillant au château, avait installer un petit buffet, dans chaque salle communes. Dumbledore avait condamner la grande salle et empêchait à qui conque de si rendre. Seamus et Dean faisaient des commentaires sur le duel opposant Malfoy à l'autre Harry, qu'il avait surnommer Potter, pour ne pas inutilement se mélanger, et le comparait avec celui, d'il y avait quatre ans avec Malfoy et Harry.

Neville était partit s'enfermer dans le dortoir et avait dit à Harry, qu'il n'irait surement pas au cours cette après-midi. Ron était parti, à l'infirmerie voir Hermione tout de suite, après le cours. Harry avait hâte qu'il revienne, il voulait le questionner, sur la cause du bris de sa baguette. Il avait, surement affronter son double, puisque ce dernier avait lui aussi briser sa baguette, dire que Harry croyait que Hermione était la cause de l'état second, dans lequel se trouvait son ami, ce matin.

Une immense explosion se fit entendre, faisant trembler le sol de la salle commune. Des briques et de la poussière revolèrent, un peu partout dans la pièce. Harry remarqua, qu'une partit du mur, à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait le tableau, lorsque nous étions dans le corridor du château, s'était effondré.

Harry reconnu les deux formes se trouvant derrière, le petit mur de poussière.

-MARCUSSSS!

-Mais quoi? Personne nous a donné le mot de passe et il faut bien qu'on rentre.

-Et rentrer par la porte comme tout le monde et demander à un préfet de venir nous ouvrir ca te tentait pas.

-Beaucoup trop conventionnel.

-TU M'ÉNERVE

-Tu devrais dire que je t'exaspères, tu paraîtrais beaucoup plus distinguait.

-Ferme-là

Marcus Black entra dans la salle commune des gryffondor, suivit par un Harry Potter très contrarié, Marcus se tourna vers l'ancien emplacement du mur.

-Réparo.

Le mur se reconstruisit, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'élèves déranger, qui avait eu la brillante idée, d'entrer par là.

Marcus se retourna, faisant face à, tous les élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune, les observant la bouche ouverte.

-Bonjours les gryffondor d'une autre dimension, enchanté de tous vous connaître. Ne vous présenter pas, je vous connais déjà et moi...et bien, vous ne me connaissez pas. Puisque mon arrière-grand-mère est décédé avant d'avoir des enfants, et donc, ma grand-mère, ainsi que ma mère, et ainsi que moi-même ne somme jamais nés. Mais, cela ne me dérange aucunement, puisque cela fait de moi, un être unique, à part, exceptionnel, incomparable, rare, hors du commun, incompa...

-La ferme! Lui dit le Harry sans lunette, en lui décernant un coup, en arrière de la tête.

-Mais quoi, j'me présentais. Marcus Black pour vous soumettre.

Potter lui redonna une autre claque et avança vers les fauteuils, où se trouvait les sixièmes années. Il fit un signe de tête pour les saluer. Ils lui répondirent tous, sauf Draco, lui souriant simplement.

-Comment t'as eu cette cicatrice, notre Harry ne la pas soit tu affrontes plus de risque que lui ou que tu es plus maladroit. Demanda, ce faux frère de Dean Thomas.

Harry se tourna vers son double, doublement balafré, le regard débordant de haine. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fort que lui, vu la manière, qu'il avait combattu avec Malfoy, il était évidemment beaucoup plus faible et malhabile. En plus, il était gay, fifi, une tentouse, donc faible. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on appréciait embrasser un garçon et frotter ses parties intimes, contre les parties intimes, de ce même garçon, qu'on était homosexuel. Donc, il pouvait traiter son double de dégoutant, de pervers, de sale homosexuel. Ce que lui, Harry Potter, portant des lunettes, digne héritage des Potter et possédant qu'UNE seule cicatrice sur le visage, n'était certainement pas.

Potter se tourna, brièvement, vers Marcus Black, qui était partit jasé, avec un groupe de filles de cinquième année, qui gloussait, en buvant chacune de ses paroles.

-J'en ai hérité durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, une sirène me la fais...

Harry se redressa, fier comme un pan, il avait vu juste, son double n'était qu'un faible.

-...lorsque j'ai sauvé; Draco, Hermione et la sœur de Fleur.

Harry s'empêcha de grogner, il serra les poings et sentit ses phalanges devenir blanche.

-Si ça vous déranges pas, j'aimerais bien aller faire un mini somme avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, regardant Draco, viendrais-tu me montrer, si leur dortoir est au même, enlacement que le notre.

Draco se leva, un immense sourire, lui traversant les lèvres et se dirigea, suivit par un Harry Potter, qui n'était pas lui, vers son dortoir à lui.

Draco était un véritable trou de cul. Il allait l'ignorait et complètement l'oublier, à présent, que son Harry était arriver.

Mais, qu'es-ce qu'il pensait-là? Bien sûr, qu'il allait l'oublier, l'autre Harry était son véritable amour, lui, il n'avait été qu'une faiblesse d'hormones, un corps sur son chemin, un amant pour oublier l'absence de son véritable amant. Cela, faisait de lui un trou de cou, tout de même, puisque ça faisait à peine une journée, qu'il avait quitter son amoureux, mais c'était Draco Malfoy, après tout. Draco était sympathique, attachant, souriant, adorable, mais était et resterait un Malfoy, il se devait d'avoir quelques vices, donc l'adultère. Harry se détestait lui-même, présentement, entrain de prendre son pied, avec sa petite bouche cloutée.

Harry se dit qu'il lui restait toujours son Malfoy.

...

MAIS QU'ES-CE QU'IL PENSAIT-LÀ?

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dans la salle commune, un silence mortelle suivit le hurlement de Néville Londubat.

-Deux fois de suite, non mais là c'est trop, trouvez-vous un autre endroit.

-DRACO! Qu'es-ce qu'il veut dire, par deux fois de suite?

Le regard de Seamus et Dean se tournèrent vers Harry. Harry avala avec difficulté, il était le mieux placer, pour savoir de quoi il était capable, lorsqu'il était en colère...et il aimait sa baguette, il ne voulait pas la briser, en s'affrontant lui-même.

Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal, pour rendre une petite visite, à Hermione.

Merci encore de supporter mes écrits.

Dans le prochain chapitre, visite à Hermione et les deux Ronald Weasley se creusent les méninges.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9: Doublement problématique

Ronald Weasley pénétra dans l'infirmerie, en s'assurant que madame Pomfresh, n'y était pas. Il voulait voir Hermione et n'avait aucune envi, de supporter l'infirmière, lui disant que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos, il s'ennuyait d'elle.

Hermione était assit, dans son lit, lisant son livre de potion avancé. Qui lui avait apporter ses livres? Pomfresh leurs avait précisée que Hermione devait se reposer et que se n'était pas en étudiant qu'elle y arriverait.

-Où t'as eu ces livres.

Hermione poussa un cri et referma le livre, elle remarqua Ron, vu qu'il était seul et lui en donna un grand coup dans l'estomac.

-Aïe! Mais, t'es folle. Je viens te tenir compagnie et tu me remercie, en me frappant.

-Tu m'as fais peur, idiot. Je croyais que c'était Pomfresh, qui revenait, elle m'empêche de lire quoi que ce soit, je dois le faire en cachette.

-Tu ne dois pas étudier, mais te reposer et où tu les as eu ces livres?

-Et bien, je croyais que c'étais toi qui me les avais glissés en douce sous mon oreiller.

-Moi, penser à t'emmener des livres! Hermione, je ne pense même pas à faire mes propres devoir, alors penser à t'emmener les tiens. D'ailleurs si tu y tiens, on a un devoir de dcfm à remettre pour demain matin il faut écrire trente centimètre sur le chapitre 3 et un autre trente centimètre sur le chapitre 4. Si t'as envi de le faire, dis-le moi, je viendrais le chercher demain matin, pour le remettre à Rogue.

-Vraiment, un devoir à remettre pour demain?

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione lui redonna un coup de livre, sur la tête cette fois-ci.

-Bien essayer. Dommage que je sais déjà que ce devoir est dû pour après demain. Si tu voulais me copier, tu n'avais qu'à le demander et non utiliser une ruse digne d'un stupide serpentard.

-Ça, c'est un coup bas.

Hermione se mit à rire et Ron à bouder.

-Reviens demain et je te laisserais le copier.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Hermione Granger. Ron croisa les bras dans son dos, se tenant droit, tout en fixant Hermione, le plus sérieusement possible.

-Avouez que vous venez vous aussi de ce monde parallèle. Avouez que vous êtes un Goyle d'une autre dimension ayant pris du polynectare.

Hermione se remit à rire. Ron s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, heureux de la voir rire.

-Ron t'es qu'un idiot. Tu aurais put néanmoins me comparer à quelqu'un d'autre, que Goyle.

-J'ai toujours trouvé, que vous aviez un petit quelque chose de familier.

Hermione lui redonna un autre coup de livre, elle le regarda et lui sourit tendrement. Ron ne venait plus pour ça, à présent, mais il trouvait que l'instant était parfait, pour lui révéler, ce qu'il voulait lui révéler la veille. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Hermione sembla retourner dans l'état second de la veille, son sourire se fana et son regard se vida de toutes joie.

-Ron.

-Oui, Hermione.

-J'aurais une question a te poser, une question assez étrange ou...personnelle cela dépend du point de vus.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'avais un truc personnelle à te demander, deux trucs pour être exact.

-Commence.

-Non toi, cela semble plus sérieux.

-Heu...tu vois...depuis mon accident...j'ai des sortes de flash...d'images de...de...de toi.

-De moi?

-Oui. Je me demandais, la nuit de mon accident, es-ce qu'on s'est rencontrer, après que je sois partie, à mon rendez-vous, avec Dumbledore.

-Non. Moi et les autres nous sommes allés dans notre dortoir, je ne suis pas sorti.

-Tu vois, j'ai des images de toi, des brides de souvenir, qui n'ont aucun lien avec des expérience passés. Je crois que j'ai dû être victime d'un oubliette.

-Peeves ne peut pas t'avoir jeté un sort d'oubliette.

-Non, bien sûr, que non. Cependant, l'accident avec Peeves peut s'être produit après.

-Hermione, si tu avais été victime d'un sort d'oubliette, tu ne te rappellerais pas des brides d'évènement de la soirée. C'est uniquement ta mémoire, qui commence à revenir, tu as peut-être rencontrer mon double avant de tomber sur Peeves.

-Ron, lorsqu'un sort d'oubliette est mal jeté, le sort perd de son efficacité après quelques temps...et j'ai lu dans notre manuel d'enchantement au chapitre 52, que...

-Chapitre 52! Putain Hermione, tu es sensée de reposer et non apprendre nos manuels parqueur.

-Écoute- moi, c'est important. Il est inscrit dans ce chapitre, que certain mage noir, avait déjà jetés des sortilèges d'oubliette, volontairement défectueux, pour que leur victime se rappel de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, une torture supplémentaire.

-Tu veux dire que Voldemort t'aur...

-Non idiot, toi...pas toi, mais ton autre toi. Il est a serpentard, il est l'ennemi de Harry, il est peut-être au service de Voldemort. Et donc, il aurait apprit des trucs maléfiques.

-Hermione, mon double est un véritable salaud, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ou que je pourrais travailler pour Voldemort. Tu me vois me mettre à genoux devant lui ou partager ses principes sur les sangs pures. J'ai eu une conversation avec mon double, une conversation mouvementée d'ailleurs, et il ne m'a rien dit sur la pureté du sang ou tous ces trucs ridicule que les mangemort valorisent, il dit des trucs comme sang de bourbe, mais je crois que c'est juste pour provoquer et insulter.

-Ron, je crois que ton double ma...qu'il a...qu'il ma...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand, sur un Harry Potter essoufflé.

Hermione se pencha vers Ron, pour que seulement lui entende.

-On en reparlera Ron, de toute façon, je préfère attendre d'être totalement prête et certaine, avant de tant parler. Ne dis ou ne fais rien en attendant.

Ron hocha la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, se diriger vers eux, en reprenant son souffle.

-Harry je suis touché, d'une telle hâte pour venir me voir.

-C'est un plaisir, Hermione.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu arrives en courant comme ça, t'as rencontré Rogue.

-Disons simplement, que j'ai eu peur de mon ombre.

Hermione le regarda septique, avant de lui poser un nombre incalculable de question sur son double, Pomfresh l'avait mit au courant des derniers évènement. Elle lui demanda aussi des questions sur Bellatrix, mais Ron ne les écoutait pas.

Ron devait admettre, que Hermione était doué, elle rigolait et agissait avec Harry, comme si elle n'allait pas, il y avait quelques instants, un truc réellement grave.

Es-ce que son double avait jeté un sort à Hermione? Es-ce qu'il l'avait attaqué? Jamais, il ne pourrait faire de mal à Hermione...mais son double, en était capable.

Ron se souvenait, qu'il détestait Hermione au début, elle lui tombait sur les nerfs avec son respect des règlements et ses grands aires de Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais, il avait apprit à la connaître, à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Parce qu'il était à gryffondor, avec elle.

Ronald Weasley se jura de faire payer à son double, ce qu'il avait osé faire à SA Hermione, dès qu'il trouverait un moyen.

Il était venu lui demander conseille à ce sujet. Il voulait savoir, comment il pourrait se battre, lui même, ils prévoyaient tous les deux les coups de l'autres, s'ils joueraient aux échec ensemble, ils devraient déclarer forfait, puisqu'il resterait que leurs deux rois sur l'échiquier à la fin, une situation extrêmement rare, voir impossible.

Pourtant, Malfoy avait réussi à donner un coup à son double, par surprise. Il avait agis sur la colère, sur le moment, sans y penser.

C'était peut-être ça la solution, il devait agir sur une impulsion, mais d'abord il devait se procurer une baguette.

Son double allait payer, oh que oui, chaque coups, chaque marques, chaque touchés, fait à sa belle, Ronald Weasley se le jura.

Après une torride chevauché, qui s'était terminé par deux geignements de plaisir, une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir se coucha, au côté de son jeune amant.

Tout en observant, la salle sur demande, qui pour le besoin du moment, avait prit l'apparence d'une chambre aux allures baroques, elle caressait le torse et la chaîne que portait, son amant.

Ron Weasley profita de chaque seconde de ces instants, il aimait ces petits moments silencieux, juste après leur moments de passion. Normalement, dans la sérénité du moment, ils tombaient endormis, mais aujourd'hui, cela était totalement exclu, sa belle devait se rendre à une réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Rogue, avant le début des cours.

Ron remarqua qu'elle caressait son pendentif, elle souriait toujours en le faisant. C'est elle qui lui avait offert en première année, par pitié, elle ne lui avait jamais révélé de cette façon, mais Ronald Weasley n'était pas dupe, il se rappelait son regard, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu déballer son chandail tricoté, avec un immense R sur le devant.

Ron brisa l'étreinte de son amante, elle soupira de frustration, il se pencha sur le côté et attrapa sa cape, en sortit le diadème de serdaigle et lui tendit.

-C'est pour toi.

-C'est très mignon mon ange, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'un diadème, de CE diadème.

-Je veux que tu l'ai sur toi en tout temps...pas que tu le portes, bien sûr, tu vas avoir l'aire d'une vrai dinde, mais que tu la mettre dans ta cape...ou sous ta robe, si tu réussis à lui trouver une place.

-Pourquoi?

-Personne, ne pourra te faire aucun mal, j'ai prévu de faire un truc et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de malencontreux t'arrives.

Bellatrix Lestrange, lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose, pour toi. Elle se pencha pour attraper sa cape, Ron en profita pour observer le postérieur parfait de son professeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange était la meilleure amante, qu'il est connu. Merlin sait, qu'il en avait connu, des volontaires et quelques involontaires, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de son amante. La première fois qu'elle lui avait fait une fellation, il s'était évanoui, sous l'effet du plaisir et ça, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler.

Bellatrix sortit un morceau de tissu, qui emballait un objet long et mince, une baguette Ron en était sûr et certain.

-Je les pris discrètement, sans que notre McGonagall me voit, avant qu'il le mettre dans sa sépulture. Elle te revient, elle est tienne, à présent, tu en es le maître.

Les évènements prenaient une tournure intéressante, Ron pensait de moins en moins, revenir dans sa dimension, où des aurores devaient l'attendre pour le questionnait et éventuellement l'emmener à Azcaban.

McGonagall avait peut-être bien dit à Harry Potter et Marcus Black de ne lui faire aucun mal, puisqu'il y pouvait être innocent et avoir malencontreusement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ron savait que personne ne croirait bien longtemps cette théorie, c'était que du vent, pour le faire revenir volontairement dans sa dimension.

Il garderait cette option en dernier recours, si son plan dans ce monde échouait.

Ron déposa le tissu et l'objet qu'il contenait, que son amante lui tendait, sur le sol, à côté de sa cape et refit encore une fois l'amour à la femme de sa vie.

Merci d'être toujours présent.

Dans le prochain chapitre: une brève rencontre avec une autre Bellatrix, des morts (mais personnes d'important) et un Draco Malfoy, serpentard et fier de l'être, sur le bord de l'hystérie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10: Mauvais plan et...Mauvaise idée

-Où est Malfoy? Dit un Ronald Weasley, vert et argent, rouge de colère.

Il sortait de la salle sur demande, la fouine était en retard, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'armoire, si Malfoy était absent. Weasley avait besoin de cet andouille, sans couille, pour convaincre sa tante, que le traître à son sang, que Weasley était dans cet dimension, était de leurs côté.

-Il est partit de la salle commune avant nous, on croyait qu'il était avec toi. Dit un Goyle, terrorisé par la fureur du rouquin, devant lui.

-Putain! Écoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Je sais que dans ce monde, vous êtes ses amis, même s'il vous traître comme de la merde et qu'il ne vous explique jamais ses plans à l'avance. Mais, lorsque vous allez le revoir, je vous demanderez...

-De lui défoncer le crâne. Compléta un Crabbe, visiblement très heureux, de cet future rencontre, avec son ancien chef.

Gregory Goyle regarda son meilleur ami, outré, Crabbe agissait bizarrement, depuis quelques temps. Il critiquait de plus en plus, les décisions de Draco, il posait trop de questions et avait développer un attrait malsain, à tout ce qui était synonyme de torture, magique ou moldu.

Lorsque le second Weasley était apparu, Crabbe fut enfin heureux de trouver un allié, qui le traitait en égal, façon de parler. Personnellement, Goyle préféré Draco, mais il suivrait son meilleur ami, quelque soit les allégeance, qu'il choisirait.

-Bien Vince, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit, mais ton idée est bien meilleur.

Crabbe et Weasley se mirent à rire, Goyle les imita à contre-cœur.

-Bon...comme le blondinet, à décider de jouer les lâches, je vais devoir improviser.

Ron pointa sa baguette vers sa cravate et sa cape, et prononça un sort informulé, elles prirent les couleurs des gryffondor.

Comment Weasley avait-il fait, pour aller se procurer une autre baguette, aussi vite?

Goyle connaissait cette baguette, il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

-Suivez-moi.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent surpris, Draco ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à l'intérieur, il voulait seulement qu'ils surveillent, ils s'empressèrent de suivre Weasley à l'intérieur.

La pièce n'était qu'un immense, gigantesque débarra. Weasley les guida, jusqu'à une armoire antique, il s'arrêta devant et se tourna vers eux.

-Nous avons du retard, alors je vais faire vite. Ceci est une armoire à disparaître, je vais faire venir dans cette pièce quatre mangemort, qui s'attendent à être accueillit par Malfoy, alors il va falloir être plus rapide qu'eux. Vous connaissez Greyback?

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent.

-Et bien, il est a moi. Vous vous occuperez des deux autres. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je vous interdit de toucher, à Bellatrix, s'il y a le moindre problème, je suis le seul, qui a le droit de la métriser.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par s'en occuper?

-Les tuer, Goyle, je veux que vous les tuer.

Un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Crabbe, Goyle paniqua.

-Je me doute bien, que vous n'avez tuer personne encore, dans ce monde, mais croyez-moi, vous êtes extrêmement doué dans ce domaine. Vous ne devez pas hésiter un seul instant, ce sont des mangemort expérimentés et sadiques, dès qu'ils vont comprendre la situation, ils vont agir. Vous devez vous concentrez, il faut réellement le vouloir pour tuer, il est facile de croire qu'on en est capable, mais il faut être déterminer pour réussir. Je sais que vous avez ça en vous, vous allez réussir.

-Pourquoi, tu as changé ton uniforme, si tu veux les tuer. Demanda Goyle, en cachant sa nervosité.

-Ça, c'est pour Bellatrix. Je dois lui faire croire que je suis le Ron de cette dimension, que ceux que nous tuerons sont des espions de l'ordre.

-Elle ne te croira jamais.

-Goyle, je vais être devant elle, moi, un Weasley, traître à son sang. Comment, j'aurais su qu'ils seraient là? Je vais lui faire croire, que les trois mangemort l'accompagnant voulaient la faire tomber dans un piège. Je vais, aussi lui dire, que je veux rejoindre l'armée de Voldemort.

-Mais...cet histoire n'a aucun sens.

-Je sais, j'improvise, puisque cet abrutis de Malfoy n'est pas là. Ne posez plus de questions et mettez-vous en position.

Ils levèrent tous leur baguette, Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent derrière Weasley, l'un à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche.

Weasley se concentra, l'armoire s'ouvrit, une brume s'en échappa et quatre personnes pénétrèrent, dans la pièce.

Weasley et Crabbe n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant et atteignirent leur cible, Goyle n'eu pas cette chance, Bellatrix lui jeta un Avada Kedavra. Weasley jeta un Stupéfix, suivi de Imperium à Bellatrix, pendant que Crabbe jeta un Avada Kedavra au dernier mangemort restant.

-PUTAIN! Il y a rien qui ce passe comme prévu, aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment, une journée de merde.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on fait? Goyle est mort?

-Oui, il est mort et j'en sais rien. En attendant, met les cadavres dans l'armoire et je vais la détruire.

-Et qu'es-ce qu'on fait pour Goyle?

Ron regarda Bellatrix, elle le regardait, attendant ses ordres. Weasley sourit, il venait d'avoir une excellente idée.

Weasley prononça un sort et fit apparaître un rasoir et un sac de plastique, qu'il tendit à Crabbe.

-Prend tous ses cheveux et met le dans l'armoire, avec les autres. Ensuite, nous allons faire, tous les trois, une petite promenade, jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, lui emprunter de façon définitive, un truc qui ne lui est pas très utile.

Ron se mit à rire, imiter par Crabbe, qui était aucunement attristé par la mort de son ami, qu'il voyait plus comme un boulet, depuis quelques temps.

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, la pire idée dans l'histoire des mauvaise idée. Il allait se faire prendre, ils allaient tous s'apercevoir de la supercherie, ils étaient tous débiles, mais pas à ce point.

Tout à l'heure, en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Malfoy avait vu son double et le double de Potter y entrer, en se caressant et en s'embrassant. Draco avait été dégouté, ils n'allaient pas commencer ça, déjà que toute l'école croyait qu'il entretenait une relation secrète avec Potter. Si tous les étudiants voyaient leurs double se rouler des pelles et se peloter en public, qui allait croire qu'il était hétéro et surtout Draco allait avoir une attaque, à force de voir Saint-Potty le caresser.

Malfoy avait décidé, en les voyant entrer dans les toilettes, que lui et le balafré devaient avoir une discussion. Ils devaient convaincre leur double, d'être discret.

Certains serpentard avaient commencer à le rejeter, lorsque les rumeurs avaient commencer, le traitant de traître, d'espion. Si les serpentard voyaient un Draco Malfoy embrasser passionnément un Harry Potter, il deviendrait un paria.

Il avait changé, par un sort, son uniforme et il avait descendu l'une de ses mèches, pour qu'elle cache son sourcil gauche, où son double s'était fait faire ses trous moldu. Le plan de Malfoy, même s'il était stupide, était de se faire passer pour son double pour pénétrer dans le dortoir des griffon. Il ne voulait pas y aller en serpentard, il ne manquerait plus qu'on le voit seul avec Potter, pour confirmer les rumeurs.

Malfoy savait parfaitement, que ce plan était débile. Il suffisait que les deux autres arrivent et tous verraient la supercherie, il espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas deux précoces et qu'ils prennent leur temps.

Draco Malfoy était en pleine crise de panique, mais intérieur, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer sa peur. Les lions sentent la peur et présentement, Draco Malfoy était dans leur

territoire. Malfoy inspira un grand coup et avança dans la salle commune des gryffondor.

Il passa devant un fauteuil, sur lequel était assit Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas et ce Black.

-Puis Draco, tu t'es réconcilier avec Ryry?

-Oui

-Aller, viens t'assoir avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je fais que passer, je suis juste venu chercher un truc...mais je vais revenir, avec...Ryry dans pas long.

-D'accord, on se verra tout à l'heure.

-À plus.

Par Salazar, une chance que les gryffondor sont naïfs. Malfoy arriva au escalier menant au dortoir et souhaita, que celui des garçons de sixièmes années, soit au même emplacement qu'à serpentard.

Malfoy ouvrit une porte, qu'il croyait être la bonne et par chance, c'était la bonne. Potter était assit sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, il était seul dans le dortoir, la belette n'était pas là, parfait.

Malfoy entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Potter le vit entrer et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, pour lui faire face.

-Draco, je suis vraiment nav...

-Potter, c'est moi. Alors, arrête ces familiarités.

Draco replaça sa mèche de cheveux, pour que le balafré voit l'absence de bijoux sur son sourcil. Potter se leva d'un bon.

-Malfoy! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu as fait pour rentrer, sans mots de passe? Et pourquoi tu portes NOTRE uniforme?

-Calme toi Potter. Je suis venu te parler, sans que personne ne sache que c'est MOI qui viens te parler, d'où l'uniforme.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que tu viens me parler?

-Il y a déjà assez de rumeurs à notre sujet, pas besoin d'une confirmation.

-Et venir dans mon dortoir, alors qu'on est seuls, c'est mieux. Tu n'as pas répondu à l'une de mes questions, la fouine. Comment tu as fait pour rentrer?

-Grâce à la grande gueule de Londubat. Il a dit votre mots de passe, à voix haute, après notre cours de métamorphose. Il faut qu'on parle de nos double.

-De nos double?

-Oui, nous devons avoir une conversation avec eux, de toute urgence.

-Et pourquoi?

-Ils se...ils font...ils ne doivent pas se démontrer de l'affection en public.

-Putain Malfoy! Ils sont un couple, c'est le genre de chose, que les couples font.

-C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS À DIRE? Il se roule la pelle du siècle en plein couloir et entre dans la première salle sur le chemin, pour faire Merlin sait quoi et tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est que c'est le genre de chose, que les couples font.

-Écoute Malfoy, c'est sûr que cela me déplais. Tu n'es pas gay, je ne suis pas...gay, mais pour une raison inconnu, dans cette autre dimension nous le sommes. Les gens vont être capable de faire la différence et s'ils ne le sont pas et bien, tant pis pour eux, nous nous connaissons la vérité et c'est ça l'important.

Malfoy prit de grande respiration pour se calmer, sans succès, il sentait l'hystérie le gagner, Potter était qu'un idiot.

-Nous nous connaissons la vérité et c'est ça l'important. T'ES FOU! TA PENSÉE À NOTRE RÉPUTATION, À MA RÉPUTATION.

-Calme toi, Malfoy. Dans six jours, ils s'en vont. Les élèves vont en parler encore une semaine ou deux, puis ils oublieront ce genre de détails, à l'halloween, plus personne n'y pensera.

-Potter, tu ne comprends pas la gravi...

Malfoy entendit des voix, donc la sienne, en provenance de l'escalier. Il sauta dans le lit de Potter, le tira pour qu'il le rejoindre et referma les rideaux.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prends?

-Ferme-là! Nos double arrivent avec les autres griffon.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, sur le rire de leur double. Malfoy se prit la tête, à deux mains, définitivement, il n'avait pas de bonnes idées aujourd'hui. S'enfermer avec Potter, dans le lit de ce dernier, c'était l'idée du siècle, personne n'allait croire qu'ils étaient hétéro, si malencontreusement quelqu'un avait l'idée de venir parler à Potter, bien sûr que non.

Quelle journée de merde.

Merci énormément de me lire et je tiens à m'excuser pour toute les fautes, que ce soit les termes utilisés dans les romans, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe.

Dans le prochain chapitre, une petite conversation mouvementé, Ron est trop curieux pour son propre bien et Marcus Black fait des siennes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11:

Malfoy pointa sa baguette en direction des rideaux et jeta un sort de silence. Harry pensa qu'il devrait aussi jeter un collaporta, pour être certain que personne n'ouvre ses rideaux, il leva sa baguette, mais interrompit son geste, lorsqu'il vit Malfoy mettre son visage entre ses mains et les épaules de ce dernier se soulever et s'abaisser, par spasme.

-Malfoy, tu pleures?

-Bien sûr que non, espèce d'andouille. Je panique, ça se voit. Tu vois des larmes sur mon visage? Tu entends ma gorge émette des sons de...de pleurnicharde.

-Que tu paniques ou que tu pleures, je m'en fou, mais depuis quand un Malfoy montre ses émotions en public.

-Depuis, qu'il est enfermé dans le lit poisseux de sa Némésis, avec son pire ennemi, entouré de gryffondor.

-Et bien ça, c'est ton problème. C'est toi qui est venu dans le dortoir de gryffondor et c'est toi qui s'est enfermé avec ton pire ennemi. C'est intéressant.

-Qu'es-ce qui est intéressant?

-Les agissements de ton subconscient.

-Prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité Potter.

-Je dirai TES fantasmes, c'est toi qui es venu à moi.

-Potter, je ne suis plus d'humeur, alors ferme-là.

Malfoy releva ses genoux, appuya ses bras sur les rotules et coucha sa tête sur ses bras. Harry observa sa Némésis, il le trouvait adorable de cet façon, sans défense. Harry se retenu de justesse de caresser le dos de Malfoy, pour le rassurer.

C'est Malfoy, c'est Malfoy, c'est Malfoy...

La nuit dernière, l'avait complètement ravagé, Harry voulait rassurer Malfoy, à présent. C'est Malfoy, c'est Malfoy, c'est Malfoy...

Ce que Harry avait expérimenté avec Draco, la nuit dernière avait été fabuleux, incroyable, inoubliable. Mais même s'il voulait recommencer encore et qu'il voulait plus, jamais cela arrivera à nouveau.

Son double était ici, à présent, Draco l'aimait et ils repartiraient ensemble dans leur monde.

Stupidement, ce matin, Harry c'était dit qu'il lui restait Malfoy, qu'il pourrait essayer ce genre de truc avec Malfoy. Honteusement, tout à l'heure, lorsque Malfoy avait sauté dans son lit, une partie de son anatomie c'était réveiller, pensant que les douceurs de la veille allait recommencer, mais cette fois avec Malfoy. Cependant, cette partie c'était rapidement rendormit, frustré que Malfoy c'était réfugié dans son lit simplement pour se cacher.

Harry sourit, comprenant la situation dans son ensemble. Il avait le pouvoir sur Malfoy, il avait le contrôle, sur ce vil serpentard.

Tous les garçons, du dortoir d'Harry, avaient entendus ce qu'il s'était passé, dans le lit d'Harry, hier. Donc, il pensait déjà tous que Harry était gay ou bi, Harry s'en fichait, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il explorait, tout simplement, que de la curiosité typiquement gryffondor. Et s'il avait l'envi de recommencer, c'était que pour partager sa nouvelle expérience, fraîchement acquise. Pour quel autre raison, sinon?

Donc Harry ne serait aucunement embêté, si ses amis découvraient Malfoy dans son lit. Ils allaient croire; soit que Harry leur avait cacher leur relation, ce que Harry avait déjà nier et renierait, soit ils allaient penser qu'après sa nuit d'hier, il voulait essayer avec Malfoy. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre cela ne causerait pas de problème majeur. Contrairement à Malfoy, qui verrait sa si précieuse réputation ternis, parce que si les autres gryffondor voyait un Draco Malfoy serpentard quitter la chambre des sixième années, cela ferait le tour de Poudlard, comme une traîner de poudre.

Harry allait s'amuser, il allait faire regretter à cette sale fouine, ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

-Tu sais Malfoy, je pourrai te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu sortirais sans te faire remarquer, tu n'auras qu'à me la remettre subtilement, en potion demain.

Malfoy releva la tête et se tourna vers Harry, une expression ressemblant à celle du bonheur apparu, sur son visage froid.

-Parfait Potter. Donne là moi.

-À une seule condition.

-Hum, je mis attendais. Qu'es-ce que tu veux Potter?

Harry sourit, s'installa plus confortablement sur son oreiller et plaça ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Une pipe.

-Pardon!

-Une pipe. Une fellation. Ton double est supposément un pro dans ce domaine, je veux savoir si toi aussi.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête! Je ne suis pas gay. Combien de fois par jour je dois le répéter. Je ne mettrais jamais, aucune partie de ton anatomie dans ma bouche.

-C'est une double négation.

-Parce que...j'en suis doublement convaincu. Je vais attendre, qu'ils endorment, parce que contrairement à d'autre je ne change pas d'orientation sexuel, comme je change de chemise.

-Comme tu veux, nous les gryffondor pouvons tenir une bonne partie de la nuit réveiller, lorsque l'on a quelque chose à fêter et présentement, ils ont l'arriver de mon double et de ton cousin, à fêter.

-J'attendrais toute la nuit.

-Comme tu veux.

Harry s'assit, leva une main vers le rideaux, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, mais Malfoy l'arrêta juste à temps.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fou?

-Je ne t'endurerai pas dans mon lit toute la nuit et t'humilier, même si je vais l'être aussi, va être un vrai plaisir.

-Je t'interdit de toucher à ces rideaux.

Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette.

-Accio baguette.

La baguette de Malfoy sortit de sa cape et atterrit dans la main de Harry qui s'empressa de cacher les deux baguette dans son dos, sous son gilet.

-Si tu veux la récupéré, tu sais quoi faire. Si tu veux sortir discrètement d'ici, tu sais quoi faire. Si tu ne veux pas que je touche aux rideaux, tu sais quoi faire.

Malfoy avala difficilement sa salive, Harry était fier de lui l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy valait tous l'or de Gringotts, un mélange de dégoût et de peur. Jamais, Malfoy s'abaisserait à ça, ça Harry le savait, il y avait encore une dizaine d'options devant lui, donc récupérer sa baguette, avec de la magie sans baguette. Cependant, Harry se délectait de ce petit moment de pouvoir, de ce petit moment, où le prince des serpentard était sans voix.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Harry, lorsque Malfoy plaça ses deux mains sur le devant du pantalon de Harry, une main défaisant la ceinture et le bouton, pendant que l'autre descendit sa braguette.

Harry sentit sa respiration ralentir et son cœur s'accélérer, lorsque Malfoy pencha sa tête sur sa virilité.

-Mais que vois-je? Dit-un Marcus Black, tout souriant, tenant une bière au beurre dans chaque mains.

Marcus voulait officiellement se présenter au double de son meilleur ami. Pensant, que ce Harry Potter de ce monde déprimait ou, plus vraisemblablement, avait peur de lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait avec le Draco de son monde la veille.

Marcus voulait l'inviter à se joindre à eux, sans crainte. Mais ce qu'il vit, en ouvrant les rideaux du lit de cet Harry Potter, le fit exploser de rire, mais effraya tous les autres gryffondor de la pièce, sauf les Harry et Draco du monde de Marcus, qui regardaient la scène émus.

Une tornade blonde poussa Marcus sur le sol, pour faciliter son passage jusqu'à la porte, ouvrit cette dernière et s'enfuit de la tour des gryffondor.

Ron n'était pas monter, avec les autres gryffondor, dans le dortoir des sixième années. Il devait réfléchir, ce que Hermione lui avait révéler ce midi, l'avait complètement chamboulé. Qu'es-ce que son double lui avait fait? Hermione ne voulait rien lui révéler pour l'instant.

Ron devrait tout découvrir par lui-même et pour accomplir ce miracle, il devrait être subtile. Ce qui s'avérerait être un autre miracle. La manière forte ne fonctionnerait pas avec son double et il devrait être prudent, puisque ce serpentard va le voir venir.

Ron soupira. Pourtant, cette année aurait dû être parfaite. Il s'était rapprocher de Hermione cet été, pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Ron aurait certainement eu toutes ses chances de devenir gardien. Il avait fallu que son double maléfique, parce que Ron était certain que c'était lui, il était arrivé le premier après tout, ouvre un portail entre leur dimension.

-Monsieur Weasley, il y a une personne qui vous demande à la porte.

La voix de la grosse dame résonna dans la salle commune, le peu d'élèves restant dans la pièce regardèrent Ron se lever et sortir.

La colère submergea Ron, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du tableau, qui se referma derrière lui.

-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux? T'as du culot de te présenter ici.

-Et pourquoi? Je suis un gryffondor, dans ce monde. Lui répondit, Weasley de manière méprisante et avec un immense sourire, sur le visage. Je suis venu te demander ta réponse, au sujet de notre conversation d'hier soir.

-Ma réponse est non. Je suis un gryffondor, courageux, mais pas idiot, contrairement à ce que les faces de serpents croient.

-Courageux...pas idiot...mais curieux aussi. Peut-être, si je te révélais mon plan, tu y réfléchiras à nouveau. Ma tactique de te parler en mal de Harry était stupide, je l'admet, c'est mon ennemi, mon rival, j'ai tendance dans parler en mal constamment.

-Vas-y. On verra bien.

Ron se félicita intérieurement, il s'était retenu de lui envoyer son poing à la figure, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. À présent, il allait lui révéler son plan. Ron devait, lui faire croire qu'il allait le suivre, se rapprocher de lui et peut-être qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il était arriver à Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait surprise, pendant qu'il exécutait l'une des étapes, de son supposée plan.

-Es-ce que tu sais, ce qu'est un horcruxe.

-Non.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, en étant gryffondor, tu n'y connais rien en magie noies. Puisqu'un horcruxe est une forme rare et très complexe de magie noire. C'est un récipient, contenant une parcelle d'âme, du sorcier l'ayant créé. Le sorcier devient alors invincible, tant que l'horcruxe est intact. Pour créer un horcruxe, il faut déchirer son âme et enfermer l'une de ces déchirures dans l'horcruxe. L'horcruxe peut être un objet et dans quelques exceptions un être vivant.

-Comment on déchire ou brise son âme?

-En tuant. Dans mon monde et dans le tien, un sorcier la déchirer en sept partis et a donc créé six horcruxes...

-Sept, tu veux dire, puisqu'il là déchirer en sept.

-Non, il faut qu'il en garde une dans son corps. Et a ton avis, de quel sorcier je parle, quel mage est assez puissant et sadique pour créer six horcruxe? Et n'est pas peur de dire son nom.

-Voldemort.

-Bonne réponse, gryffondor se mériterait des points. Dans nos deux mondes, une prophétie dit que le balaf...que Potter est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort...c'est pas dit aussi clairement, mais en gros c'est ce que ça dit. Le seul problème, c'est que Potter est un horcruxe.

-Quoi! Mais...comment? Quand?

-Surement, lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer lorsqu'il était bébé, par accident...je suppose parce que j'étais pas là.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-C'est une longue histoire, que je n'es pas le temps de raconter...cependant, réfléchis-y, Potter parle fourchelangue, la sang de bourbe et Potter père nom, c'est génétique. Potter à un lien avec Voldemort, il le voit dans ses rêves, il le sent lorsqu'il approche. C'est un horcruxe, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort est dans son corps...c'est assez ironique, lorsqu'on y pense. Potter est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, sauf qu'il faut qu'il meurt pour pouvoir le tuer.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire sortir l'âme de Voldemort du corps de Harry.

-Oui, en le tuant...ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que tu es contre et de toute façon, je n'arriverais jamais à justifier pourquoi j'ai tuer le survivant.

-Alors comment?

-Il est très difficile de détruire un horcruxe, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un être vivant, tu n'as qu'à le tuer. Cependant, lorsque c'est un objet, c'est beaucoup plus difficile, pratiquement impossible. Mon Potter en a déjà détruit un, avec du venin de basilic...

-Le journal.

-Ici aussi, parfait. Donc, il en reste quatre, dans votre monde.

-Quatre?

-Ce sont les mêmes, ce qui est parfait, parce que je sais où les trouver. Il y a le journal, que Potter à détruit, une bague, que le vieux f...que Dumbledore à détruit, la coupe de poufsouffle, que j'ai trouvé, le diadème de serdaigle, que j'ai aussi trouvé, Potter et le serpent de Voldemort qu'il traîne toujours avec lui.

-Et comment on fait pour les détruire, sans tuer Harry, tu me l'as toujours pas dit.

-J'ai trouvé une formule qui nous permet de remplacer l'âme se trouvant dans l'horcruxe, vu qu'on ne peut pas le détruire.

-Mais il faut trouver une âme briser pour ça.

Weasley sourit et Ron comprit.

-Mais...tu as déjà...mais...

-Oui à cinq reprise, il le fallait pour remplacer ceux qui sont dans les horcruxes.

Ron ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression, que ce n'était pas la seul raison.

-Alors tu vas mettre tes morceaux d'âmes dans les quatre horcruxes restants?

-Pas tout à fait, tu vois, j'ai déjà essayé ce sortilège dans mon monde, une partie de mon âmes est dans MA coupe de poufsouffle. J'en es déjà mit, dans votre coupe et dans le diadème. Il ne me reste que Potter et le serpent, j'ai l'intention de tuer le serpent. En ce qui concerne Potter, ça va être plus compliquer, j'ignore comment pour l'instant, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. En échange je te fais la promesse que je ne ferais pl...aucun mal, à tes amis.

-Pourquoi tu veux tuer Voldemort dans MA dimension?

-Cela va me servir de pratique. Pour savoir si mon plan est réellement efficace.

-Tu es un serpentard, tu es l'ennemi de Harry. Tu devrais normalement de joindre à Voldemort et non chercher à le tuer.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais...j'ai mes raisons, qui ne te regarde pas...je te les dirai peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elles ne te regardent pas. Donc, tu es avec moi.

Weasley lui tendit la main. Ron la serra, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, il savait comment découvrir la vérité. Mais pour réussir, il devrait attendre que Weasley soit occuper, avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour le prendre par surprise.

-Très bien, je te le ferais savoir, lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi.

-Parfait. J'attendrais sagement.

Weasley le regarda suspicieusement à cette dernière remarque, puis lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les ombres des couloirs du château.

Oh oui. Ron attendrais sagement, son moment de tout connaître sur lui-même. Son idée, était typiquement serpentard, cela l'effraya. Mais après tout s'il devait y aller, dans une autre dimension, c'était surement pour une bonne raison.

Merci de continuer à me lire, même si mon histoire commence à partir dans tous les sens.

On m'a fait remarqué, que j'avais un petit problème de nom. À l'origine, j'utilisais les prénoms, lorsque je parlais des gryffondor et j'utilisais les noms de famille, lorsque je parlais des serpentard.

Dans les chapitres récents, j'ai par inadvertance utilisé le prénom et le nom du personnage dans le même segment, ce qui a put causé de la confusion et je m'en excuse.

Dans le prochain chapitre; Hermione sort de l'infirmerie, Rogue doit remplacer Slughorn en cours de potion, guerre chez les serpentard et le plan, trop, serpentard de Ron.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: BAGARRES!

Tous les gryffondor, sans exception, étaient réunis dans leur salle commune, même les trois étrangers, qui restaient en retrais.

Hermione était de retour, leur Hermione, elle était assit sur l'un des fauteuils, à sa droite, il y avait Ginny et Dean et, à sa gauche, Néville et Seamus. Ils étaient tous serrés comme des sardines sur ce fauteuil, mais cela ne semblait déranger personne. Ils souriaient tous, les autres gryffondor les entouraient, posant, à tour de rôle, des questions à Hermione. Certains lui racontaient des anecdotes, qui la faisait exploser de rire.

Ron et Harry était assit sur le dossier derrière Hermione, ils ne disaient aucun mot, ils la regardaient sourire, ils l'écoutaient rire. Ils étaient heureux que leur ami soit enfin de retour.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous, mais vous allez devoir y aller, vos cours vont bientôt commencer.

-Quoi, répondit Néville, choqué. Tu es beaucoup plus importante, qu'un simple cours de potion.

-Ne soit pas bête Néville, les potions sont une matière extrêmement importante.

Hermione déposa sa main sur l'avant bras de Néville.

-Cette année nous n'avons pas Rogue en potion, mais Slughorn. Il est un excellent professeur, il a enseigné durant des années à Poudlard. Je suis certaine, qu'il va être compréhensif et qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'aider, pour t'améliorer dans cette matière.

-Attend, une petite minute. Pourquoi tu as dit que VOS cours vont bientôt commencer? Demanda un Seamus, très curieux.

-Je dois aller voir Dumbledore ce matin, je n'assisterai pas à certain cours cette semaine.

Des soupirs de déception se répandirent parmi les sixièmes années. Ils étaient tous malheureux que Hermione ne les accompagnent pas en classe, bien sûr, mais surtout, ils étaient malheureux que sans Hermione, gryffondor ne gagnera pas de point cette semaine.

-Mais dans cinq jours, je vais être de retour à plein temps avec vous...mais à l'attendant je dois rattraper mes deux journées perdu avec Dumbledore.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, c'était le mensonge, le plus stupide et incohérent qu'ils n'aient jamais attendus, surtout venant de Hermione, avec son intelligence, elle aurait put trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Ils savaient qu'elle mentait, mais pourquoi? Ron avait son avis sur le sujet.

Aucun autre gryffondor sembla remarquer l'énorme menterie et ils l'avalèrent, sans poser de question.

Crabbe envoya son poing dans le ventre de Theodore Nott, se pencha à l'avant sous la douleur. Crabbe se mit à rire. Nott se releva tout à coup et envoya un violent coup de tête sous la mâchoire de Crabbe. Le jeune homme, plein de graisse, s'effondra sous le choque, sonné durant quelques secondes. Il retrouva ses esprits et se rua sur Nott le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Juste à côté, un autre duo se battait. Les spectateurs pouvaient uniquement distingués, à travers les coup de poings, de pieds ou de tête, que des cheveux roux et des cheveux blond.

Le nouveau prince auto proclamé des serpentard livrait un combat de façon moldu à l'ancien prince, qui venait officiellement de se faire détrôner.

Cette bagarre qui avait débuter dans leur dortoir, au réveille et qui avait fini par réveiller toute la maison des serpentard, c'était poursuivit dans la salle commune.

Les deux autres étudiants mâles du dortoir des sixièmes années, Blaize Zabini et Gregory Goyle avaient essayés de séparer leurs amis respectif, sans succès. Nott et Malfoy, pour Zabini et Crabbe et Weasley, pour Goyle. À présent, les deux étudiants regardaient la bataille, l'un à côté de l'autre, cependant Goyle avait un immense sourire.

Plusieurs serpentard trouvaient cette attitude étonnante venant de Goyle, il était comme Crabbe, il aimait se batte et frapper les plus faible. Goyle aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Zabini.

La bagarre se poursuivit, jusqu'à l'arriver du professeur Rogue. Il stupéfia les protagonistes de ce combat de boxe improviser et les fit léviter jusqu'à son bureau.

Rogue fit apparaître quatre chaise, déposa ses élèves dessus, se plaça face à eux et arrêta le sort.

-Si un seul d'entre vous oses bouger qu'un seul petit doigt, il sera expulser sur le champ. COMPRIS. Alors, expliquer moi la cause de cette bagarre?

Le silence fut ça seul réponse.

-Très bien, vous voulez rien dire parfait. J'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, que de régler des problèmes de...qui a les plus grosses couilles.

Les quatre étudiants regardèrent leur directeur de maison, choqué de le voir utiliser un tel langage.

-Donc, écoutez-moi bien, chers...andouilles. Nous ne sommes pas chez les gryffondor, ici, monsieur, le regard de Rogue s'arrêta quelques instant sur Weasley, ce n'est pas de cette façon, que des serpentard règlent leurs problèmes. Vous êtes la honte de cette maison. Monsieur Malfoy, à partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus préfet...

-Mais monsieur...

-Aucune discussion, vous ne ferez plus partis de l'équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que monsieur Crabbe et Nott.

Les trois élèves baissèrent la tête, furieux et honteux.

-Quand à vous monsieur W-e-a-s-l-e-y vous serez en retenu avec Rusard tous les soirs, jusqu'à votre départ, à moins que vous préféré être suspendu à la maison pendant les cinq prochains jours. Rendre une petite visite aux doubles de vos parents.

Weasley baissa aussi la tête et serra les points, la mort serait plus douce.

-Je préfère les retenus.

Rogue sourit, à cette remarque.

-Sortez.

Les étudiants rentraient dans la salle de classe du cours de potion, le cœur léger, à l'exception des serpentard, bien entendu. Ce ne serait pas la chauve-souris, cette année, la joie.

Harry s'assit à la dernière table, au fond de la classe, avec Ron, Néville et Marcus Black. Seamus, Dean, Draco et le double de Harry s'étaient assit à la table devant eux.

Les tables accueillaient quatre étudiant, Marcus était venu s'assoir immédiatement avec eux, il semblait avoir développer une belle chimie avec Néville.

Harry avait cru comprendre, qu'il était le fils de Sirius, d'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait énormément. Cette ressemblance faisait souffrir Harry, il avait l'impression de voir le fantôme de son parrain.

Harry n'aimait pas son double, mais il aimait encore moins Marcus, pourtant il aurait dû l'adorer. Tous les gryffondor l'adoraient, il était drôle, charmant, intelligeant, extrêmement puissant et souriait toujours. Cependant, son expérience personnelle avec Marcus, la veille, ne l'avait pas admis dans son cœur.

Harry allait se faire faire une fellation, la première de sa vie. D'accord, elle aurait était faîtes par un homme et par Malfoy de surcroit, mais c'était une fellation.

Lorsque Harry avait fait sa proposition à Malfoy, jamais au grand jamais, il aurait imaginer que Malfoy accepterait. Harry voulait seulement rire de lui, le rendre mal à l'aise.

Juste à penser à la sensation des mains de Malfoy défaisant sa braguette, ses mains frôlant ses parties intimes pour descendre son boxer, la tête de Malfoy se penchant vers sa queue déjà en érection, sa bouche s'ouvrant...et cet abrutis de Marcus ouvrant ses rideaux.

Harry voulu se giflé intérieurement, il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça, en pleine classe, il avait un petit problème se réveillant, à présent.

Harry regarda la table en biais de la sienne, vers l'avant. Son regard se posa sur Malfoy. Il était assit avec Nott, Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Malfoy avait une discussion qui paraissait mouvementé avec Zabini.

Sans le vouloir le regard de Harry se mit à observer le corps de sa Némésis, ses mains et surtout sa bouche.

Harry détourna le regard, les pensaient malsaine que son cerveau commençait à créer, l'inquiétait.

-Ça va vieux?

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et hocha la tête.

-J'ai juste mal dormi.

-On se demande bien pourquoi? Répondit Marcus, un immense sourire aux lèvre et faisant un clin d'œil à Néville.

Ce dernier rougit, sous l'effet de l'allusion de Marcus. Ron les regardait sans comprendre, il était rentré très tard hier soir et n'avait pas assister au petit moment cocasse, ni à la petite scène digne d'un mauvais spectacle qui avait suivit.

Harry grognant à Marcus, qu'il aurait put attendre encore dix minutes et refermant ses rideaux, Marcus rouvrant les rideaux et demandant des détails, Harry sortant de son lit et partit se cacher dans la salle de bain, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses compagnons de dortoir, ce doutant de l'activité (très probablement manuel) qu'il allait y faire.

Ce matin, les remarques de ses compagnons au sujet de la veille, n'avait pas affecter Ron, qui se trouvait dans le même état comateux que la veille au matin. Ce fut l'arriver de Hermione qui lui rendit, son état normal.

Les portes de la salle de classe se referme. Un silence pesant envahit la salle de classe, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres des serpentard et le désespoir sur celui de tous les autres.

-Ouvrez votre livre à la page 14.

Seuls les serpentard ouvrèrent leurs livres, les autres étaient en état de choques.

-Aujourd'hui, bande de fainéants.

-Où est le professeur Slughorn, monsieur. Demanda un très courageux ou très stupide poufsouffle.

-Dans un autre endroit que cette classe, répondit le professeur Rogue, sans se donner la peine de regarder l'élève, impertinent.

-La potion se trouvant à cette page est d'une telle simplicité, que vous l'expliquez serait insulter le peu d'intelligence que vous possédez. Préparez la moi, en équipe de deux. Maintenant.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur livre et se regardèrent à nouveau. Simple, hein?

Harry se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, il les prit pour Néville et Marcus en même temps. En revenant s'assoir, Harry s'aperçu avec plaisir, que Marcus avait perdu son éternel sourire.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire? Tu ne peux pas être le pire élève en potion, c'est toi qui a les meilleurs notes dans mon monde, tu dépasse Hermione.

-Et bien je suis désolé, mais pas ici, ici je les ratent à tout coup. Répondit un Néville Londubat mal à l'aise.

Marcus retrouva son sourire.

-Oh moins tu ne les fais pas exploser, mes cheveux vont rester intact. De toute façon, nous avons Harry à notre table, Malfoy doit surement lui donner des cours particulier de potion.

Marcus conclu sa phrase avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif, qui fit rougir Néville et bouillir de rage Harry.

Les poings de Harry se serra, une autre remarque de ce genre et ce Black allait se faire décoiffer à la façon moldu, même s'il était le fils de son parrain.

Cependant, des hurlements provenant de la table en biais d'eux, empêcha Marcus de sortir, la moindre réplique supplémentaire.

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec vos allusion à la con, hurla un Malfoy, rouge de rage.

Malfoy avait renversé sa chaise en se levant, serrait les poings et regardait rageusement son double et celui de Harry.

-Quel allusion? Lui répondit son double.

-Il a besoin d'aide pour éplucher sa figue, ton mouvement de poignet est meilleur que le sien pour brasser la potion. Vous pouvez pas vous retenir et ne pas dire vos cochonnerie à voix haute...et pendant que j'y suis, arrêtez de vous tripoter en public, c'est dégoutant.

-On a l'air de se tripoter, peut-être.

Marcus Black éclata de rire.

-On dirait qu'un petit blondinet n'a pas eu sa dose de Docteur Potter hier, hein?

Harry le regretta immédiatement, mais le coup était parti tout seul, à la grande surprise de toute la classe. Surtout d'un Marcus Black étendu sur le sol, essuyant le sang lui sortant du nez.

Pourquoi Harry ne s'était-il pas retenu? Merde. Merde! MERDE!

Malfoy avança vers Harry, serra le poing et lui envoya en plein visage, Harry tomba, assit sur sa chaise sous le choque.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pour prendre ma défense Potter.

Malfoy regarda partout autour de lui, tous le regardait. Il avala difficilement et sortit en claquant la porte de la classe.

Rogue se tenait debout à l'avant de la classe choqué, ignorant quoi faire. Les blessés n'étaient que Potter et le fils de Sirius Black.

Weasley rompit le silence régnant dans le cours en explosant de rire, il riait tellement, qu'il était plié en deux sur sa chaise.

Ron décida que c'était le moment idéal. Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, il pointa sa baguette vers son double et prononça le sort qu'il avait chercher une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Légilimens.

Le sort atteignit sa cible et fonctionna à la perfection. Ron fut infesté d'images et de souvenir, donc un en particulier.

Sous le choque, Ron fit tomber sa baguette et recula d'un pas. Il se ressaisît, hurla et se rua sur son double, qu'il attaqua à grand coup de poing.

Weasley n'eu le temps de faire aucun geste, Ron était sur lui et le frappait encore et encore. Ron sentait la chaire se fendre et les os se craquer. Chaque coup était pour Hermione, chaque seconde d'enfer, que ce monstre lui avait fait endurer lui sera redonner au centuple, Ron se le jura.

Merci de continuer à me lire.

Ce chapitre était un tout petit peu violent, si cela vous a choqué, je m'en excuse.

Dans le prochain chapitre; Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore ont une sérieuse discussion et un Lemon dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13: Moment de faiblesse

Il y avait que cinq autres personne dans cette pièce, mais pour Hermione Granger, cela était beaucoup trop. Elle était assit sur une chaise dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Dumbledore assit devant elle, McGonagall à la droite de ce dernier, le professeur Rogue était à sa gauche. Ils la regardaient intensément tous les trois, sans voix, choqué.

Hermione venait de leur révéler un secret, qu'elle aurait préférer garder, garder tellement profondément, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais su elle-même. Les brides de souvenir, qui lui revenait par moments, avaient formé un tout cohérant dans son esprit et la vérité avait éclatée. Elle avait voulu le cacher, essayer de l'oublier, mais les images de cette nuit lui revenait constamment. Il lui avait fallu une force surhumaine pour agir normalement ce matin, devant ses amis.

Ron était assit à côté d'elle, les poignets et les chevilles étaient magiquement liés, la tête penché vers l'avant. Même si Hermione ne voyait pas son visage, elle pouvait ressentir sa rage. Ron avait lu dans son double, il avait vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, Ron avait frappé Weasley jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui lance un Stupéfix. Weasley avait été amener à l'infirmerie et Ron ici.

Hermione était heureuse de le sentir à ses côtés, même si les trait de se visage, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit pour le combat en cours de potion, une immense chaleur l'avait envahit, lorsque Ron était arriver dans la pièce, elle n'avait eu qu'une envi, le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vu son visage, se fut à Weasley, qu'elle pensa.

-Cela est une grave accusation miss Granger. Quelle preuve avons-nous, qu'il ne s'agit pas de VOTRE Ronald Weasley?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, la voix provenait de derrière elle et Ron, une voix que Hermione connaissait que trop bien, cet voix avait hanté ses cauchemars toute l'été.

-C'est une évidence, qu'il a un tempérament d'une extrême violence, voyer ce qu'il a fait à MON élève. Continua Bellatrix Lestrange, ignorant les regards de haine que lui lançaient, les trois autres professeurs.

-Et qu'es-ce que VOTRE élève à fait à NOTRE Hermione. Hurla une McGonagall, sur le bord des larmes

-Vous n'avez aucune preuv...

-Oh que oui, nous avons des preuves. Nous avons le témoignage de Hermione Granger. Sa parole est la seule digne de confiance, comparer à la votre et à celle de VOTRE élève.

-Comment osez-vous, espèce de vieille chnoque. Mon élève ne peut même pas se défendre contre ses absurdes accusation, il est dans le coma, par la faute de cet homme des cavernes.

-La réaction de Wea...de Ron est totalement justifié. Si un être abject faisait le moindre mal à celle que j'aime, mon seul but dans la vie, serait de le faire souffrir, de le détruire, de l'anéantir, qu'il regrette chacun de ses gestes. Ron étant un gryffondor, sa vengeance a été immédiate...et efficace.

Ron et Hermione regardait leur ancien professeur de potion, complètement éberlué. Rogue prenant la défense de Ron, c'est le monde à l'envers.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de...

-ÇA SUFFIT.

Tous les regards retournèrent sur Hermione.

-J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, parler seul à seul avec Dumbledore.

-Mais Hermione...

Hermione déposa sa main, sur l'avant bras de Ron.

-J'apprécie énormément ce que tu as fait pour moi Ron, mais je dois parler avec Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête. McGonagall et Lestrange sortirent se provoquant l'une l'autre du regard, suivit par Rogue et Ron.

-Qu'il y a t'il Hermione?

-Es-ce que vous saviez?

-Pour ton...Non. Je l'ignorais, mais tu aurais dû nous en parler, au moins à Madame Pomfresh. Tu n'aurais pas dû prétendre une amnésie.

-Je n'ai rien prétendu professeur, je crois qu'il m'a jeté un sort d'oubliette. Mais j'ignore s'il l'a volontairement raté, pour me faire souffrir ou si c'était qu'un sort bâclé.

-Vu le personnage, j'opterais pour la première option.

-Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas en parler, je voulais essayé de passer à travers, seule, sans que les autres le sache, sans leurs regards, leurs murmures.

-Je comprend. Cependant, personne ayant vécu, cette sorte d'expérience peut s'en sortir seul, il lui faut quelqu'un à qui parler. Parce que cette sorte de souvenir, ce serait transformer en poison et t'aurait détruit de l'intérieur.

-Je sais professeur, j'ai été stupide, dès que les brides de souvenir était devenu limpide, j'aurai due parler.

-Tu n'as pas été stupide Hermione, mais humaine.

-À votre avis professeur, pourquoi Weasley agit de cette façon, il est tellement différent de Ron.

-J'aimerai répondre à cette question Hermione, mais je l'ignore. Cela pourrait être le résultat, d'un événement majeur ou d'une simple petite pacotille. Chaque gestes, chaque événements, chaque choix que nous faisons forme notre personnalité, fait de nous qui nous sommes.

-Ou peut-être un objet?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Pendant que Weasley me...j'ai le souvenir d'un objet, d'un pendentif. Un pendentif que je n'ai jamais vu sur Ron.

-Peut-être que les évènements reliés à ce pendentif à créer qui il est. Peut-être les circonstances où il est entré en ça possession ou l'influence de la personne lui ayant offert.

Une idée traversa l'esprit trop curieux de Hermione, un doute se formait dans son esprit et elle se devait de l'éclaircir.

-Où est le professeur Slughorn?

Dumbledore sembla surprit de cette question, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Dans ces appartements, il est souffrant, un mauvais rhume Pourquoi?

-Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne lui était pas arriver d'accident.

-Je vois. Dumbledore l'observa de son regard pénétrant quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard vers Fumseck qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa grandeur normal, puisqu'il fallait attendre d'avoir une plume de taille adulte de l'oiseau pour renvoyer tout ce beau monde chez eux.

Dumbledore était impatient de les renvoyer tous, sans exception et par le fais même de bloquer ce passage entre leur monde à jamais.

-Professeur, es-ce que je pourrai vous demandez un service, un immense service...

-Je ne peux pas l'envoyer à Azcaban, Hermione. Il va y aller, mais dans sa dimension. Pour bloquer le passage, entre nos deux mondes, je dois tous les renvoyés. En arrivant ici, ils ont ouvert une brèche et cette brèche pourrai empirer d'un moment à l'autre et nous faire passer d'un monde à l'autre sans la potion, ce qui serait très problématique.

-J'en suis persuadé professeur. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous demandez, même que ce serait le contraire.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Vous êtes un mage extrêmement puissant. Avec vous se sera définitif et il y aura peu de chance que ça rate.

-Que veux-tu me demander, tu m'inquiète.

-Je veux que vous me jetiez un sortilège d'oubliette à moi et Ron.

-Quoi! Hermione, je comprend ta douleur, mais...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'aime Ron, j'aimerais passer le restant de mes jours avec lui, mais toutes les fois que je le vois, que j'aperçois son visage, c'est à Weasley que je pense. Et je n'oses même pas imaginer, si moi et Ron devenons plus...intime. Je le verrais lui, Weasley au-dessus de moi et non Ron celui que j'aime.

Hermione fondit en larme, Dumbledore se leva, s'assit sur la chaise près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'accepte Hermione.

Elle pleura encore un long moments, Dumbledore lui caressait doucement l'épaule, durant un bref, très bref instant, elle lui rappela sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle avait fondue en larme, après que cette dernière est tuée leur mère, par accident.

Dumbledore se dit, qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Rogue avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Rogue devrait lire dans l'esprit de Ron.

Ils devaient connaître tous les agissements de Weasley, ils le soupçonnaient pour Slughorn. Le rhume donc, ce dernier souffrait, était très féroce et laissait de belles ecchymoses.

Ils devaient aussi laisser quelques souvenir de Weasley, dans la tête de Ron, puisque la classe entière l'avait vu utiliser le sortilège et surtout ils devraient trouver un souvenir atroce, qui expliquerait la réaction de Ron. Ils avaient été chanceux que Ron ne hurle pas sa motivation.

Dumbledore berça Hermione Granger, en lui promettant que tout allait bien aller, à présent.

À présent, ils savaient, qu'il y avait, à nouveau, un future mage noir, entre les murs de Poudlard.

Malfoy entra dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Personne n'y venait jamais, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait déambulé un long moment dans les corridors du château, en quittant le cours de potion.

Malfoy alla devant un lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau, il le referma et éclata en sanglot.

Il avait accumuler trop de stress, c'est dernier temps. La mission qu'il devait accomplir pour le seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il n'avait pas encore commencer d'ailleurs.

Les arrivants d'une autre dimension, à eux seul avaient gâchés sont années. Ce Weasley, même en serpentard, il gardait un côté gryffondor, un côté maléfique des griffons. En à peine deux jours, il avait fait de Malfoy un paria, dans sa propre maison. Malfoy était le prince des serpentard et il s'était fait détrôner par la belette, le double sadique et sans pitié de la belette. Ce Weasley, lui faisait penser à Voldemort, il engendrait la même crainte, sur son passage, la même assurance, le même égo. Cependant, cette épine dans son pied de Wesel, n'était pas venu seul, Weasley était arriver avec le double de Malfoy.

Il avait un double, un double à gryffondor, un double souriant, portant des bijoux moldu, un double amoureux et minouchant Potter. Un double gay.

Malfoy n'était pas gay, il en était certain, presque certain. Il n'avait encore rien fait, même si Pansy attendait que ça et que toutes les serpentarde, lui couraient après. À contre cœur, il s'avoua à lui-même, qu'il fantasmait belle et bien sur des garçons la nuit, il regardait les joueurs de Quidditch sous la douche et il se rappela qu'il s'était déjà soulagé un matin, en pensant à Marcus Flint.

Mais, il gardait ce genre de chose puis enfoui dans sa tête, les sorciers de sang pure, dans sa situation se devait de garder ce genre de chose secrète. Malfoy se répétait constamment que ce n'était que des fantasmes normaux d'adolescent, que ce n'était que de la curiosité malsaine, que son cerveau explorait.

Mais lorsque ce Weasley avait fait éclater ça en pleine classe, au sujet de son double, Malfoy avait cru que son monde allait s'écrouler. Pansy le boudait et ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui, elle lui avait fait une crise en pleine salle commune. Il l'avait supposément humilier, jouant dans son dos avec Potter, qu'elle comprenait, à présent, pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais touché, il lui manquer trois petits morceaux.

Cet rumeur l'avait démoli, aucun serpentard, ne le croyait lorsqu'il leur jurait qu'il n'était pas gay. Ils comprenaient tous, soudainement, sa supposé obsession avec Potter.

Et en parlant de Potter, il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la haine, que Malfoy ressentait pour lui. Il l'avait terriblement humilié, deux fois de suite. La veille, en l'exposant ainsi devant tous les gryffondor de leur année.

Et qu'es-ce qu'il allait lui faire. Draco en avait honte, mais il en avait eu envi, il avait ressentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre, lorsque Potter lui avait fait cette proposition. Il voulait le lui faire, il voulait entendre les gémissement de Potter, il voulait...NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES PENSÉES.

Un Malfoy n'est pas gay. Un Malfoy épouse une sang pure et fait un héritier. Un Malfoy n'est pas gay. Un Malfoy ne fantasme pas sur Harry Potter, puisqu'un Malfoy n'est pas gay. Malfoy fondit d'avantage en larme, il en avait assez, il voulait récupérer sa vie d'avant l'arrivée de tous ces abrutis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, très convaincantes, Malfoy n'entendit pas la porte ouvrir et n'entendit pas l'intrus avancer vers lui.

L'intrus se plaqua contre le dos de Malfoy, chacune de ses mains, maintenant celles de Malfoy, sur le rebord su lavabo, il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Malfoy, le forçant ainsi à pencher la tête, pour qu'il ne puisse pas regarder dans le miroir. Malfoy essaya de se débattre, sans résultat.

-Tu oublis toujours le sortilège de Collaporta, pour empêcher le monde d'entrée.

Malfoy reconnu cette voix, après six années d'insulte et de haine, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Potter.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux Potter? Te venger pour le coup de tout à l'heure?

-Pas vraiment.

Malfoy sentit la langue de Potter suivre une veine de son cou.

-Lâche-moi Potter, c'est dégoutant! Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas gay, moi.

Potter se mit à rire, et embrassa Malfoy derrière l'oreille.

-Tu n'es pas gay, hein? Qui était d'humeur à faire une fellation, hier soir.

Potter coinça le bras droit de Malfoy avec son coude, de sa main droite, il sortit le devant de la chemise, du pantalon de Malfoy. Potter caressa les abdominaux de Malfoy, il descendit sa main, il survola, avec son petit doigt qu'il fit entrer sous le pantalon et le boxer de Malfoy, les poils se trouvant au-dessus de l'intimité de Malfoy.

Potter déboutonna et descendit la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Malfoy et entra sa main dans son boxer. Malfoy gémit sous l'effet de se toucher.

-Et bien, si t'es pas gay Malfoy tu devrais le signaler à junior, il ne semble pas être au courant.

Potter caressa lentement junior, sur tout sa longueur, arriver au gland, Potter fit des cercles avec son pouce, su le dessus du gland. La respiration de Malfoy changea, sa virilité durcissait à vu d'œil et le survivant n'avait pas officiellement commencé encore.

Potter sourit, fier d'excité Malfoy à ce point.

Potter commença de lent va et vient pour commencer. Malfoy gémissait sous ses supplices, Potter accéléra la cadence, Malfoy renversa la tête vers l'arrière, haletant.

Malfoy n'avait jamais ressentit une telle sensation au par avant, il avait l'impression que Potter lisait en lui, accélérant, lorsqu'il voulait qu'il accélère, mettant plus de pression, lorsque Malfoy le désirait. C'était mille fois mieux qu'une branlette silencieuse dans son lit. Malfoy sentait qu'il allait venir, Potter accéléra la vitesse, Malfoy avait l'impression qu'il y avait trois mains dans son boxer. Il se libéra dans la main de Potter, en criant un râle de plaisir, la tête renverser vers l'arrière appuyer sur l'épaule de Potter, Malfoy reprenait son souffle.

Pendant, ce temps Potter le rhabilla et essuya sa main sur sa propre cape. Potter lui donna des petits baisser dans le cou, avant de relâcher sa prise sur les bras de Malfoy.

-T'as déjà branler un autre que toi, avant ça, Potter?

-Oui...toi.

-QUOI! Tu l'as fait à mon double. Demanda Malfoy, sans prendre la peine de se redresser, il voulait encore profiter de l'épaule de Potter.

Potter émit un petit rire avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr que je lui ai fait. Je lui fais ce genre de truc depuis presque trois ans.

Malfoy se redressa et se retourna. Le Potter derrière lui, ne portait pas de lunette et une immense cicatrice traversait sa joue. Ce n'était pas SON Potter. Ce Potter-ci lui faisait même un sourire typiquement malfoyen, qu'il avait dû apprendre à faire, en côtoyant le double de Malfoy.

-À présent, dit Potter en souriant, ton double et moi sommes quittes et toi tu sais que tu es gay. Tout le monde est content.

Malfoy serra le poing et voulu frapper Potter, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Calme toi mon beau. T'es chanceux d'avoir son visage, sinon je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de penser faire. Je t'offre une merveilleuse branlette et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie.

Potter lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle de bain des filles du deuxième étage.

Malfoy s'assit, sur le sol et fondit, encore une fois, en larme. C'était vraiment une année de MERDE.

Merci de me lire, j'apprécie chacune de vos reviews et j'apprécie que certain mon mit en favoris ou en alerte, merci.

Je devais faire participer Ron dans la conversation entre Hermione et Dumbledore, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Si vous vous demandez, pourquoi Dumbledore a accepter aussi rapidement de rendre ce service à Hermione, c'est parce que cela fait son affaire. Je sais que certaine vont être déçu que je ne punisse pas d'avantage Weasley, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va souffrir...

Pauvre Marcus chaque lectrice le déteste, snif.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Bellatrix Lestrange alias la folle furieuse, alias l'évadée d'Azcaban, alias la plus fidèle mangemort de Voldemort, alias...Goyle. Ne serra plus sous l'influence de l'imperium de Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14: Confusion

Le rouquin frappait rageusement, le second rouquin. Plusieurs personnes les encerclaient, mais personne n'essayait des séparer.

Bellatrix Lestrange regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Où était-elle? La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, était d'être rentrée dans cette foutue armoire. Elle était entourée d'enfants, d'étudiants. Pourquoi aucun d'entres-eux ne faisaient attention à elle, une mangemort, échappée de Azcaban, en plein milieu d'une salle de classe, est quelques chose qu'ils devraient remarquer.

Bellatrix regarda leur uniforme, elle était à Poudlard, le but de l'armoire était de les conduire à Poudlard. C'était le plan de son neveu et il l'avait de toute évidence raté. Elle avait une sérieuse perte de mémoire et elle se sentait ballonné.

Le regard de Bellatrix descendit, sur ses propres mains. Elles avaient doublés et de toute évidence, masculine.

Ses souvenirs lui revenait, à présent, elle avait été victime d'un Imperium. C'était un effet secondaire, une légère perte momentané de mémoire, lorsque le sortilège prenait fin.

Elle se souvenait de son arrivée, avec Greyback et les Carrow. Le fils de sa sœur était absent, il y avait ce rouquin, un des rouquins devant elle, qui l'attendait, avec deux gros pleins de graisse à ses côté. Ils les avaient attaqués, l'un des gros tas avait été touché, puis le rouquin avait tuer Carrow et lui avait jeté le sort d'Imperium.

Les deux étudiants restant l'avaient conduit, dans le bureau de Slughorn, ce vieux fou enseignait toujours, et lui avaient fait boire du polynectare. Bellatrix avait maintenant l'apparence du gros tas mort.

C'était tout ce donc elle se rappelait pour l'instant, le reste lui reviendrait, bientôt. Bellatrix refit un tour d'horizon, elle remarqua son neveu, regardant la bagarre en souriant et en hurlant des «vas-y Ron», «défonce lui la gueule, mon vieux». Pourquoi son neveu encourageait-il ce traître à son sang? Ce traître à son sang, qu'il l'avait mit sur Imperium, seraient-ils de mèche, son petit Draco aurait-il trahit, sa famille, son sang, ses valeurs, pour un traître à son sang. Et c'était quoi ces choses argentés, qu'il avait sur l'un de ses sourcils?

Bellatrix préféra attendre avant d'y penser, mieux valait attendre qu'elle récupère tous ses souvenirs avant de porter des accusation sur son neveu.

Elle regarda les autres étudiants, lorsqu'elle le vit, il était de dos, mais elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Potter, l'ennemi du maître était devant elle au fond de la classe, il poussait la porte et sortait.

Elle voulu se retourner vers son neveu, lorsqu'elle le revu. Potter, encore lui, se trouvait dans l'autre section de la classe, parlant avec ce Londubat. Mais se n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Potter, elle était prête à jurer sur la tête de son maître que c'était Potter qui était sortit de la classe...et là, il était devant elle.

Bellatrix reporta son attention sur le combat, Rogue, se sale rat de Rogue, venait d'y mettre fin, il avait jeté un Stupéfix, au traître à son sang. Bellatrix remarqua que le second rouquin, à travers le sang et les blessures au visage, était identique au premier rouquin. Ce n'était pas eux les jumeaux, à sa connaissance, peut-être qu'elle se trompait.

Son esprit lui dit qu'elle savait la réponse, mais que cette réponse ne voulait pas collaborer pour l'instant.

Bellatrix devina que le second rouquin, celui qui était inconscient, était son rouquin de la veille, c'était pour cette raison, qu'elle venait de se réveiller, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer.

La mangemort décida qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici, tant que la mémoire ne lui reviendra pas, elle ne devrait pas rester dans cette pièce.

Elle profita de la cohue, pour sortir discrètement de la pièce, elle irait attendre que la mémoire lui revienne complètement.

En attendant, elle devrait improviser. Le seigneur lui avait apprit à contrôler ses impulsions destructrice, elle devait réfléchir avant d'agir. Elle n'y était pas habituer, elle était davantage habituer au mission sanglante.

Elle parcouru les couloirs, pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, ignorant où aller. Elle avait d'abord pensée se rendre dans la salle commune des serpentard, elle s'y sentirait en sécurité, mais elle ignorait le mot de passe.

Bellatrix décida de se rendre à l'un des deux endroit qu'elle connaissait, où elle était sûr d'être tranquille. Le premier se trouvait au troisième étage, la salle sur demande, mais le second était au deuxième étage, beaucoup plus proche. Dans son temps, personne n'y allait, tout le monde avait peur du fantôme y habitant.

Arriver à proximité, Bellatrix arrêta de marcher. Le Potter ayant quitter la salle de classe tout à l'heure, sortait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Bellatrix se cacha derrière une statue, se trouvant à proximité et l'observa. Il avait changer Potter, il ne portait plus de lunette.

Pourtant, le second Potter en avait...

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pour l'instant, trop déroutant.

C'était des toilettes pour filles à l'origine, pourquoi Potter y était-il entré? Il arrêta de marcher, regarda quelque chose sur son uniforme, le frotta, puis sembla vouloir enlever les plis de sa chemise et il replaça sa cravate.

Potter s'éloigna, Bellatrix le suivit du regard, elle sentait une migraine se développer dans sa petite tête. Elle resta là, derrière cette statue, à contempler le corridor vide, lorsqu'une autre personne sortit des toilettes. C'était son neveu, son neveu sans ces choses sur le visage.

Bellatrix cru avoir une attaque en le voyant. Son neveu, le fils de sa sœur, le nouveau mangemort de la famille, son Draco, transpirait le sexe, des effluves de sexe émanait de lui. Après avoir passer seize années à Azcaban c'était des choses qu'on remarquait au premier regard. Son neveu et Potter, non impossible...mais cela expliquait beaucoup de chose.

La raison pour laquelle, il avait développer une véritable obsession pour Potter, il en parlait fréquemment, se comparant à lui ou l'insultant.

Non, non, non. Elle ne devait pas y penser pour l'instant, elle devait attendre le reste de ses souvenirs, avant d'agir. Elle ignorait, combien de temps encore, le polynectare ferait effet.

Peut-être que son neveu avait décider de séduire Potter pour l'attirer dans un piège, et profitait du corps de ce dernier, en même temps.

Sa devait être ça. Il fallait absolument que se soit ça.

Bellatrix attendit que son neveu, soit assez éloigné, elle sortit de sa cachette et entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

La salle commune des gryffondor, était rempli de rire et de cri de joie et d'un tout petit peu d'inquiétude.

Après le petit événement dans le cours de potion, tous les autres cours avait été annuler pour le reste de la journée. À la grande joie, des étudiant qu'il apprécièrent ce petit jours de congé surprise. Bien entendu, tous les élèves de sixième années n'avaient pas pleinement profiter de ce congé. Les évènements de leur premiers cours de potion de l'année, les gardaient occupée dans des joutes oratoire très mouvementé. Tous avaient leurs théories, tout le monde avait sa version.

Un peu après l'heure du dîner, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione souriait, elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse que ce matin, Ron avait un petit sourire au lèvre, mais rien de plus.

Hermione expliqua à tous les gryffondor, que Ron ne sera pas expulsé, il aura un mois de retenu avec Rusard, mais n'était pas suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry, Malfoy et Marcus n'avait eu aucune punition, pour avoir participer à une bagarre, puisque la bagarre principale entre les deux Ronald Weasley, effaça toutes les autres.

Ron écoutait Hermione racontait à tous, sa punition, il n'avait aucune envi de parler, il se sentait dévaster et sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme si c'était lui qui avait reçu les coups et non, son double. Ron se sentait complètement confus, il avait une étrange impression, qu'il lui manquait un truc très important, extrêmement important, d'une priorité absolu.

Harry remarqua la détresse de Ron, lorsque Seamus et Dean, lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son double.

-Surement des trucs très malsain et pervers. Vous feriez mieux d'utiliser votre imagination, à la place de le harceler, vous ne voyez pas qu'il a besoin de tranquillité.

Seamus et Dean osèrent les épaules et partirent rejoindre, Marcus, Draco et Potter, sur le fauteuil en face du feu.

Harry fut surpris, qu'ils n'insistent pas d'avantage.

-Le trio d'une autre dimension, ont dus leurs raconter. Leurs raconter quoi...si tu veux en parler bien sûr.

-Ouais, avec toi ça va vieux. Mon double a...brûler le terrier, il a créé un feudeymon. Ginny a été totalement défigurée, mon père a perdu l'usage du côté droit de son visage et ma mère est tombée en dépression, elle s'est suicidée.

-Tout ça...avec un feudeymon.

-Disons que c'était l'élément déclencheur, d'une réaction en chaîne. J'ai des souvenir dans la tête, qui sont horrible. Des horreurs sans nom, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas tout, qu'il me manque des souvenirs, encore pire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-J'ai eu une conversation avec mon double la nuit dernière...

-Encore une! Ron c'est dangereux. Ton double...désolé, mais...il est maléfique, il est pire que Malfoy, mais vraiment pire. Il va te manipuler, si tu lui en laisse l'occasion.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais tout ça. Mais la nuit dernière, il m'a révélé, qu'il avait déjà tuer. Et j'en ai aucun souvenir, j'aurais pourtant du voir ces meurtres.

-Peut-être qu'il ta mentit.

-Peut-être...mais j'ai cet impression qu'il me manque quelque chose...

Ron soupira, Harry mit une main sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher vieux. Ta besoin de repos. Peut-être que les souvenir manquant vont te revenir, en dormant. Ça doit épuiser ce genre d'activité, je devrais mit mettre moi aussi un jour.

Ron lui sourit.

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

-Pardon? Après ce qu'il a dit.

-Et bien oui justement. J'ignore pourquoi ta réagis de cette façon, ça ne t'étais pas directement adressé, mais à Malfoy. Marcus a juste citer ton nom. Mais, ta raison, je vais aller au pieux. Tu souhaiteras bonne nuit aux autres de ma part. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Harry regarda Ron monter l'escalier menant à leurs dortoir. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui était en grande conversation avec Ginny et une majorité des filles de gryffondor.

Harry se tourna vers le fauteuil en face du feu. Néville venait de rejoindre le petit groupe, Harry fixa Marcus Black. Ce dernier semblait heureux, il gesticulait dans tous les sens, racontant de toutes évidence une histoire rocambolesque, très hilarante et captivante, puisque tous les regards du petit groupe était tourné vers lui et Harry pouvait entendre leur fou rire, jusqu'ici.

Harry n'avait aucune envi d'aller s'excuser, il avait passer la journée entière à éviter Marcus. De toute façon, ce dernier ne semblait pas très infecté par le geste de Harry, il rigolait comme à son habitude et n'avait pas essayer de remettre son coup à Harry.

Harry avait envi d'aller s'étendre dans son lit pour réfléchir, bien tranquille, toutes les fois où il voulait le faire, depuis quelque temps, quelqu'un lui en empêchait. Harry se dit que dans son état, il ne dormira pas avant un bon moments et que s'il s'installait dans le dortoir, Ron ne pourra pas se détendre tranquille.

Harry décida qu'il irait se promener, dans le château. Il était bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu. Il monterait chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et sortirait, de cette façon, il l'aurait déjà sur lui, si sa promenade durait trop longtemps et qu'il risquait de se faire prendre par Rusard ou sa chatte.

Harry monta dans son dortoir, prit sa cape et sortit de la salle commune des gryffondor, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Merci de continuer à endurer mes délires. Ce chapitre n'est pas très claire, je m'en excuse.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Un Harry/Malfoy sous une cape d'invisibilité regardant un Draco/Potter dans la tour d'astronomie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15: Sous la cape invisibilité...

Harry se promenait, depuis un petit moment, dans les couloirs du château, lorsqu'il croisa Rusard. Par chance, il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, Rusard ne le remarqua pas. Constatant, qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il avait largement dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry avait penser, retourner dans son dortoir, mais il en avait aucune envi.

Les gryffondor devaient encore fêter l'annulation des cours, le retour de Hermione et la bagarre du siècle entre l'un d'entre eux et un serpentard.

Harry se sentait complètement démoralisé, cette année était la plus éprouvante, psychologiquement.

Il y avait trop de questions, donc il n'avait pas les réponses. Demain, il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Hermione et Ron, surtout Ron, ce dernier avait toujours été là pour le supporter. À présent, c'est lui qui avait besoin de Harry, Ron avait besoin de parler, demain Harry le ferais parler, l'écourterait attentivement et le conseillerait, si possible.

Cependant, un autre problème, obsédait aussi, les pensées de Harry. Il décida de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, la vue l'aiderait surement, à clarifier quelques pensée, très personnelle. Concernant un certain, blond...

Rendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry remarqua, qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Cette personne admirait la vue, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry reconnu Malfoy, son Malfoy, il portait encore son uniforme aux couleurs, des vert et argent.

Après un moment d'hésitation, puisque Malfoy l'avait frappé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient vus.

Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal, pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Malfoy. Ils étaient seuls, personne pour écouter leur conversation, personne pour faire de mauvaise supposition sur eux, en les voyant ensemble.

Harry retira sa cape et s'avança, en direction du blondinet.

-Malfoy...

Malfoy sursauta et fit volte face, il serra le poing et envoya un direct du gauche.

Harry tomba sur le sol, sous le choque, il ne s'y attendait pas, du moins pas encore. Ce n'était pas le style de Malfoy de frapper d'abord, Harry s'attendais à des insultes, en premier. Harry se dit qu'il devrait se résigner à la nouvelle attitude de Malfoy, c'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup cette semaine.

-Es-ce que tu me suis Potter, chaque fois que je veux être seul, je tombe sur ton visage de balafré...sur l'un d'eux, du moins.

-Non, je ne te suis pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si t'es toujours dans mon chemin. Et c'est quoi, cette nouvelle passion que tu as développer, pour la bagarre. Dans le train, en cours de potion, ce matin, et j'ai entendu dire, que tu t'es battu avec le double de Ron. Tu es devenu très physique, cette année.

Harry détourna le regard, de Malfoy, quelques instants, le temps de se relever. Malfoy se jeta sur lui, il le poussa sur le sol, tenant Harry par le collet de sa chemise, d'une main et le frappant de l'autre. Malfoy le frappa deux fois, il agrippa le collet de Harry des deux mains et lui frappa la tête contre le sol à deux reprises.

-Es-ce assez physique à ton goût Potter?

Harry se fatigua, enfin, de se faire malmener. Il poussa Malfoy, qui tomba sur le dos à ses côtés, et lui donna un coup de coudre dans l'estomac. Malfoy se plia en deux sous la douleur et toussa, essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

-Es-ce assez physique pour toi, Malfoy?

Harry se releva et donna un coup de pied, dans les côtes de Malfoy, qui se tordit de douleur.

Malfoy était une vrai mauviette, ce genre de coup n'était pas autant douloureux.

Harry soupira et aida Malfoy à se relever.

-N'exagères pas Malfoy, il y a personne pour te plaindre ici, tu n'es pas avec tes petits larbins de serpentard.

Malfoy se redressa d'un coup et lui redonna un coup de poing.

-Putain Malfoy! Tu vas arrêter.

-Je t'interdit de parler des serpentard, Potter. Et surtout, je t'interdit de me toucher, le moindre contact avec ta peau, me dégoute.

-Si toucher ma peau te dégoute autant, tu devrais arrêter de la frapper.

-Saint-Potty se croit drôle, ce soir. Ferme-là et va-t-en. Avant que je fasse une autre exception et que j'esquinte, cet chose flasque et visqueuse, que tu appels peau.

-Pourquoi tu voulais là sucer, si cette peau de dégoutte autant?

Malfoy leva le bras pour frapper Harry à nouveau, mais Harry le devança et attrapa les deux bras de Malfoy. Harry serra fermement les poignet de Malfoy et il plaqua les bras de Malfoy dans le dos de ce dernier.

-Il faut que nous en parlons Malfoy.

-Parler de quoi? De mes nombreuses humiliations.

-Quelles humiliations?

-Tu envois mon père à Azcaban, détruisant le nom des Malfoy. Tu me place dans une position compromettante, devant tes gryffondor. Tu prend ma défense en classe, soit ils vont tous penser que le survivant a prit la défense de son petit chéri d'amour, soit ils vont tous croire que je suis qu'un faible, sans couille, incapable de se défendre seul.

Harry soupira, Malfoy le décourageait complètement.

-Ton père, je préfère ne pas en parler, tu n'accepteras pas ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Je ne t'ai placé dans AUCUNE position compromettante. Tu t'y es mis, tout seul.

-Tu me forçais à te faire une...une...arg...

-Je ne t'ai pas forcé, c'était qu'une blague, c'est toi, qui la pris très au sérieux.

-Une blague! Une blague? Tu m'empêchais de sortir, tu m'avais pris ma baguette, tu me menaçait d'ouvrir les rideaux de ton lit et de révéler ma présence au gryffondor. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix? Malfoy tu pouvais récupérer ta baguette d'un accio, tu pouvais me frapper, tu pouvais attendre qu'ils s'endorment... Tu avais une multitude d'option. Tu n'étais dans aucun cas obliger de...de me gâter oralement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêcher?

-Je suis un adolescent plein d'hormone, prêt à essayer de nouvelle expérience... D'ailleurs si tu es toujours d'humeur...

Malfoy s'enragea et Harry éclata de rire.

-Potter, redit moi encore un truc dans ce genre et je te les arrache, avec mes dents.

-Tu sais Malfoy, pour me les arracher avec les dents, il faut que tu mettes ta bouche dessus.

-POTTER!

-Je plaisante. Je plaisante.

-Je t'interdit de faire la m...

Les deux adolescents entendirent des pas, en provenance de l'escalier, ainsi que des voix familières.

Malfoy regarda autour de lui, paniquer. Harry ramassa sa cape, sur le sol, et se recouvra lui et Malfoy.

Ils se trouvaient proche de la rambarde, avec de la chance les arrivants, ne se dirigeraient pas dans cette direction et ne les découvriraient pas.

-Avez-vous laissé quelques douloureux souvenir, comme convenu, Severus.

-Oui professeur. J'ai laissé tous les souvenirs relié à sa famille, à Potter et Malfoy et à Voldemort, puisque c'était après avoir eu cette discussion avec son double, que Ron a eu l'idée du Légilimens.

Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent, tous les deux intrigués.

-D'ailleurs, je suis extrêmement impressionner, qu'un incompétent comme Ron est pu réussir un aussi puissant sortilège et ça des le premier coup. Même moi, je n'ai jamais réussis à récolter la totalité des souvenir d'une personne, d'un seul coup. À ma connaissance, il serait le premier à avoir accomplit un tel exploit.

-Dommage que cet exploit, soit associer à des actes d'une telle atrocités. L'amour que porte Ron pour miss Granger, lui a donner cette force.

Avez-vous enlevez beaucoup des souvenirs que Ron a récolté de Weasley.

-Tout ce qui concerne, les mangemort, ses meurtres...

Rogue échangea un bref, mais intense regard avec Dumbledore.

-...Crabbe et...Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, la notre et la leur, et bien entendu miss Granger et Fleur Delacour.

-Fleur Delacour?

-La leur, elle a subit le même sort que miss Granger, à l'exception, qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente, loin de là. Fleur Delacour est tombée sous le charme de Weasley, juste après, et est aller au Yule ball avec lui.

-Par Merlin.

-À votre avis professeur, es-ce qu'il aurait un élève de cet équivalence dans les murs de Poudlard, dans notre dimension.

-Non Severus, je ne crois pas, que l'âme, d'un de nos élèves soit d'une telle noirceur.

Harry avala difficilement. C'est pour cette raison que Ron semblait aussi perdu, Rogue lui avait effacer une partit de sa mémoire. Et Dumbledore savait et approuvait. Harry se sentait trahit, il avait confiance en Dumbledore. Pourquoi jouerait-il à effacer, une partit de ce que Ron avait recueillit dans les souvenirs de Weasley? Surtout si l'un de ses souvenirs concernait Hermione. Était-ce Weasley, qui avait causé l'accident de Hermione? Harry se dit qu'il fallait absolument, qu'il aille une sérieuse discussion avec Ron et Hermione.

-Vous savez professeur, il y a des mang...

-Je sais Severus. Je sais. Je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation demain matin, la journée a été longue et pénible. Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Severus et Dumbledore sortit de la tour d'astronomie, Harry attendit encore quelques instants, puis enleva sa cape.

-T'es au courant?

-Au courant de quoi Potter?

-De tout ça, de tout ce que manigance ton bon ami Weasley.

-Non.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore et Rogue ont parlés de tes deux larbins. Qu'es-ce qu'ils manigancent avec Ron, ils le suivent partout, comme ils le faisaient avec toi, avant.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ont dus préférer écouter les ordres d'une personne, ayant les mêmes capacité intellectuelle qu'eux.

-Pourquoi ils ont parler de ta tante dans notre dimension? Comment Weasley l'aurait-il rencontré?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne sais pas. Tu me fatigue avec tes questions. À ta place, j'irai interroger TON Ron adoré, c'est lui qui a supposément vu dans sa mémoire.

-Justement Rogue a effacer, tout ce qui concerne ton côté.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par MON côté?

-Les meurtres, Crabbe, Goyle, les Bellatrix...les mangemort.

Harry regarda intensément Malfoy. La rage, émanant de Malfoy, n'impressionnait pas Harry.

-Je sais que tu es un mangemort Malfoy. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, lorsque je t'ai vu, chez madame Guipure et chez Barjot et Beurk. Et à présent, Rogue disant à Dumbledore, qu'il y a des mangemort dans l'école, ça les confirme.

-Et je suis le suspect idéal.

-Qui d'autre? Qui est le fils et le neveu des bras droits de Voldemort? Qui est le chef des serpentard? Qui est passionné de magie noir? Qui est l'élève favoris du mangemort préféré de Voldemort? Qui est vil, arrogant et aime faire souffrir les autres? Hein? Qui d'autre?

Un rictus de rage s'insinua, sur les traits aristocratique de Malfoy. Ce dernier, bougea son bras droit, Harry croyant qu'il voulait l'attaquer avec sa baguette, sortit la sienne. Cependant, ce n'était pas les intensions de Malfoy, il relava la manche de son bras gauche et montra sa marque à Harry.

Harry fut choqué, il en doutait, il le savait, mais le voir était autre chose. Voir la marque de son ennemi, cet horrible crâne et ce serpent, sur la peau pâle de Malfoy, le perturbait.

Malfoy était son ennemi de toujours, il était officiellement son ennemi, à présent. Harry ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais il était déçu, dernièrement il avait espéré que Malfoy soit différent de son père, qu'il emprunte un chemin différent. Le double de Malfoy faisait partit de l'ordre, Harry avait secrètement espéré, que Malfoy le rejoindrait aussi.

Harry avait récemment découvert, que ce n'était pas que de la haine, qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy. Il le désirait, il ignorait s'il s'agissait, d'une simple attirance sexuel passagère ou d'un désir pouvant se développer en amour. Harry trouvait que cette marque, n'avait pas ça place, sur la peau parfaite de Malfoy.

-Pour quelqu'un disant, qu'il le savait. Tu sembles très surpris, Potter.

-...

-Tu dois être content Potter, tu vas pouvoir envoyer toute la famille à Azcaban. Va-t-en, à présent et répand la bonne nouvelle.

-Je ne dirais rien Malfoy, laisse moi t'aider.

-M'aider! M'aider à quoi?

-À te sortir de l'emprise de Vol...

Des rires masculins se firent entendre, des rires qui se rapprochaient.

Draco soupira et Harry attrapa sa cape.

-Ils peuvent pas aller ailleurs, je pourrai donc jamais avoir la paix.

-Ferme-là Malfoy.

Harry les recouvra, à nouveau, de la cape d'invisibilité.

Les rires étaient extrêmement proche, à présent. Lorsque deux adolescents, que Harry et Malfoy connaissaient que trop bien arrivèrent dans la tour d'astronomie, ils crurent faire une attaque.

Leurs double se tenaient devant eux. Le double de Harry fit tomber sa propre cape d'invisibilité, sur le sol et s'avança vers le double de Malfoy.

-Draco tu es complètement fou, faire un croche-pied à Rogue. La cape nous rend invisible, pas invincible.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Sous son masque froid et sadique, Rogue est un gros nounours sensible et affectueux. À ton avis, qu'es ce qu'il est venu faire, ici, avec Dumbledore?

-Pervers.

-Pervers. Moi. Jamais de la vie, je constate.

Draco élimina l'espace restant entre lui et Potter, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

-On sait très bien, à quoi sert la tour d'astronomie la nuit, Ryry.

Draco embrassa Potter, c'était un baiser passionné. Les mains de Draco explora le dos de Potter, pendant que les mains de ce dernier avaient élues domicile, sur les fesses de Draco, qu'il pétrissait avec plaisir.

La respiration de Malfoy s'arrêta, ignorant quoi penser. Il sentait le bas de son corps réagir, il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les images et les sons, donc il était victime. Il pensa a jeter un sort de silence, mais ils remarqueraient, leurs présence, à lui et à Potter.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra, il y avait quelque chose de troublant et d'excitant, très excitant, à se regarder, soi-même, embrasser et caresser Draco. C'était un peu comme un rêve, un fantasme, dont il aurait la vision.

Draco arrêta le baiser et enleva le gilet de Potter. Draco lécha, mordit et embrassa le cou, de Potter. Il continua son agréable supplice, sur l'épaule, les pectoraux, il emprisonna l'un des tétons de Potter entre ses dents, puis en fit le contour avec sa langue. Draco continua sa descente, sous les gémissements de Potter.

Malfoy entendit des gémissements et des bruits...mouillé et de succion, il entendait aussi une respiration haletante, à côté de lui. Il se décida a ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration s'arrêta à nouveau. Il vit son double, à genou devant Potter. Sa tête faisait des va-et-vient, sur le sexe grossissant de Potter, l'une de ses mains malaxait les fesses de Potter, pendant que l'autre caressait les testicules. Quelque fois sa langue remplaçait sa main, sur les testicules et sa main masturbait Potter.

Malfoy était choqué, une partie de lui-même, une partie très perturbé, trouvait les images devant lui excitante. Il aimait entendre les gémissement de Potter, du Potter qu'il lui avait donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, ce matin. Malfoy se demandait s'il pouvait faire crier SON Potter de cette façon...Non. Non. Non. Mauvaise pensé, méchant junior. Pourquoi devait-il se réveiller, encore.

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry, pour s'assurer, qu'il ne remarquerait pas son petit problème.

Cependant, Harry était obnubilé par l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Sa respiration était rapide et bruyante, pas assez bruyante, pour que leur double ne l'entende, mais assez pour perturber Malfoy.

Harry trouvait ça excitant, comme lui. Harry était très excité, c'était évident. Malfoy distinguait très mal les couleurs, sous l'éclairage de la lune, mais il était sûr que le visage de Harry était cramoisi. Malfoy regarda vers le bas et remarqua la bosse, déformant son jeans. Les mains de Harry tenait fermement les côtés de ses cuisses.

Malfoy fut encore plus troublé par cette image, que celle se déroulant devant ses yeux. Harry se retenait de se branler, surement que l'image de votre queue faisant des va-et-vient dans une bouche experte, était d'avantage excitante, que l'image de soi-même, dans le rôle de la bouche experte.

Malfoy pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que si Harry avait été seul, sous cette cape, il serait déjà occuper à lustrer son balai. Malfoy sentit son bas ventre réagir à cette pensée, son érection devenait douloureuse, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide...ou de se soulager.

Potter poussa un gémissement plus fort et plus long que les autres. Draco se releva, essuya la salive sur son menton et regarda Potter reprendre son souffle.

Potter lui sourit et l'embrassa, il arrêta le baiser, pour enlever la chemise de Draco. Potter lui lécha le cou, tout en lui pinçant, le téton ayant un piercing. Potter détacha le bouton de son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclaire.

Malfoy se rappela son expérience, beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée et il sentit la pression dans son pantalon augmenter.

Potter descendit le pantalon et le boxer de Draco et commença à le masturber, lentement au début, puis augmentant la vitesse, au son des gémissements. Lorsqu'il sentit que Draco allait venir, il arrêta, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis le retourna.

-Ils ne vont pas...

Draco avait murmuré ces mots, plus pour lui même, que pour Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux, le spectacle devant lui.

Potter embrassait les épaules et le cou de Draco, sa main droite recommença à le masturber. Potter mit deux doigts de sa main gauche dans sa bouche, puis la descendit, vis-à-vis de l'entré de Draco. Potter fit pénétrer l'un de ses doigts, Draco se crispa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre ses gémissements, il était habitué, depuis le temps.

Potter entra un deuxième doigts, il fit quelque mouvement de ciseau, avant de les retirer.

Malfoy remarqua que Potter était redevenu dur. Potter arrêta de masturber Draco, il écarquilla ses fesses d'une main et se positionna de l'autre, d'un mouvement d'hanche, il le pénétra. Draco hurla sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Potter attendit quelques instants, puis commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il reprit la virilité de Draco en main et recommença à le masturber énergiquement.

La pression, dans le pantalon de Malfoy, était devenu extrêmement douloureuse, il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps les sons et la vue.

-Je suis désolé Malfoy, murmura Harry pour que seul Malfoy entende, mais je ne pourrai pas endurer ça plus longtemps.

Avant que Malfoy ai eu le temps, de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Harry tourna Malfoy vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser était timide, mais terriblement excitant. Malfoy s'abandonna au sensation de la langue de Harry contre la sienne. Il sentit Harry frotter son érection contre la sienne, ils poussèrent conjointement un gémissement, qui se perdit dans la bouche de l'autre.

Malfoy décida de prendre une initiative, il détacha et fit tomber le pantalon de Harry. Il appuya sa main sur l'érection, trop longtemps comprimé, puis rentra sa main à l'intérieur du boxer. Malfoy la caressa lentement sur toute sa longueur, il fit des cercle sur le gland avec son pouce, avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de la base de l'érection et de commencer de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient.

Harry retenait ses gémissements, les seules qui n'arrivait pas à retenir, mourrait dans la bouche de Malfoy. Harry décida d'imiter Malfoy, il déboutonna et baissa son pantalon. Harry plaça l'une de ses mains sur les couilles de Malfoy, qu'il caressa doucement, et masturba Malfoy, imitant la vitesse qu'il avait prisse. Harry sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, Malfoy aussi de toute évidence. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se concentrer sur leur baiser, leur bouche était entrouverte appuyé sur celle de l'autre et récoltant les moindres gémissement que leurs caresses produisait.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, les respirations devenaient saccadés, irrégulière. Des corps, quatre corps, était en sueurs, aucuns d'eux n'allaient encore tenir bien longtemps.

Les quatre adolescents poussèrent leur dernier gémissement, en même temps.

Potter et Draco s'embrasèrent, s'habillèrent et quittèrent la tour d'astronomie.

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et se rhabilla, sans regarder Malfoy. Il se sentait incapable de le regarder, il se sentait honteux. Il le désirait et une partie de lui ne regrettait rien, mais... Qu'avait-il fait? Avec Malfoy en plus. Harry décida qu'il devrait casser la glace, il était un gryffondor, après tout.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

-J'suis pas une fille Potter. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant et tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagnez, comme si j'était une demoiselle en détresse, incapable de faire deux pas sans son prince.

Malfoy avait prononcer ces paroles, avec rage. Harry soupira, découragé par Malfoy, mais il se dit qu'au moins le malaise avait disparu.

-Tu m'as mal comprit, abrutis. L'heure du couvre-feu est passé, Rusard patrouille le château, je t'offrais juste de te cacher sous ma cape, pour regagner les cachots.

-J'avais parfaitement compris, ce que tu voulais dire, Potter. De toute façon, je ne retourne pas à mon dortoir.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si c'est parce que tu as peur de Weasley, il est à l'infirmerie.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la belette. Je suis un Malfoy, j'ai peur de rien et au cas que tu l'es oublié, je suis aussi un mangemort, alors j'ai doublement peur de rien. Pourquoi il est à l'infirmerie?

Harry réprima un frisson, en repensant à la marque sur le bras de Malfoy. Harry décida d'ignorer cette information pour l'instant.

-Ron lui a casser la gueule, juste après que tu es quitté le cours. Aucun serpentard te l'a dit.

-Je n'y suis pas retourner depuis ce matin.

-Pourquoi?

-T'es énervant avec tes pourquoi. Pourquoi tu veux toujours savoir tout?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi le prince des serpentard ne veut pas rentrer dans son dortoir?

-Parce que par TA faute, il est devenu un paria.

-Et pourquoi c'est de MA faute?

-Ta petite plaisanterie d'hier a fait le tour de Poudlard, tu le savais?

-Non?

-Bien sûr que non, le survivant n'est jamais au courant de rien. Les serpentard ont sus, à quel endroit je me trouvai hier soir, avec qui et ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Sauf que ce petit détail à été largement transformé, en différente chose.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es battu avec Weasley, ce matin.

-Non ça c'est pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait hier soir...et qui n'est définitivement pas de tes affaires.

-Malfoy t'exagère, les serpentard ne peuvent pas te rejeter, juste pour une rumeur.

-Une rumeur! Des rumeurs tu veux dire. Quand nos doubles sont arrivés, les rumeurs ont commencés. Nous deux amoureux, certains ont crus que nous nous voyions en cachette depuis des années. Les insinuations de Weasley sur ma supposé homosexualité...

-Heu..Malfoy, désolé de te le dire, mais ce que nous venons de faire c...

-Ferme-là Potter! Puis, il y a eu hier soir, la rumeur qui confirme toutes les autres, puisqu'il y a des témoins. Et en plus, ils ont eu droit à une double confirmation, quand tu as décider pour une raison inconnu de défendre ma vertu.

-Quoi, mais je n'ai pas défendu ta vertu. Marcus me cherchait depuis la matinée, cette réplique était pour me blesser moi, pas pour toi.

-Cette réplique m'était clairement adressé.

-De toute façon, je ne comprend pas ta réaction. Les serpentard ont mal réagis au fait que tu sois gay et après. Tu vas y retourner, ils vont faire quelques blagues douteuse et c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Arrête tes niaiseries, t'es gay. Accepte-le. Et dis moi pourquoi ta tellement peur des serpentard? Tu as peur qu'ils le disent à ton père ou à ta mère. Tu as peur de ne pas redevenir leur prince adoré et chéri.

-Tu ne comprends rien. Un, j'aurai supposément formé une alliance avec un gryffondor, le survivant, l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres. La majorité des serpentard proviennent de famille l'ayant servi. Deux, ils m'accusent de ne plus avoir l'étoffe de leur chef, depuis que Weasley est arrivé, il a prit le contrôle, il a prit ma place. Trois et non le moindre, je suis gay. Chez les gryffondor, les poufsouffle ou les serdaigle, il n'y aurait aucun problème, puisque ces maisons sont rempli de sang de bourbe, de sang mêlé ou d'amoureux de moldu. L'homosexualité est bien accepté chez les moldu, pas chez les sorciers, les anciennes familles du moins.

-Quoi, mais c'est ridicule. Ils sont choqués, ils ne t'aiment pas, bouhou, je vais pleurer. C'est temporaire Malfoy, tes amis, tes véritables amis vont accepter. Regarde Greengrass, Nott et Zabini, ils se sont assis avec toi en potion.

-Justement, c'est Zabini qu'il me la dit en potion. Que je ne serai plus jamais, le bienvenu à serpentard. Ils ont changés le mot de passe et personne ne veut me révéler le nouveau, même le serpent qui ouvre notre porte, ne veut pas me laisser entrer ou m'appeler un préfet pour qu'il m'ouvre.

-Va le demander à Rogue ou va te plaindre à Dumbledore.

-Tu crois que j'ai envi d'entrer, volontairement dans un lieu, où ils me détestent tous.

-C'est temporaire Malfoy, notre maison est l'équivalant de notre famille à Poudlard. Ta famille t'a rejetée, sous le choque, mais elle va t'accepter à nouveau.

-Tu ne comprends pas Potter. Je suis un sang pure, je ne peux pas être gay. Je suis le dernier héritier de ma famille. Je dois me marier à une sang pure et avoir un puissant petit héritier mâle. On ne peut pas être gay, lorsqu'on est un sang pure. Ils en a, qui se sont ouvertement déclaré, ils ont été reniés par leur famille. D'autres se sont mariés, certain ont même eux des enfants, mais tôt ou tard ils créent un scandale et la honte pour leur famille, parce qu'ils se sont fait prendre avec une personne du même sexe.

Et je te rappel que je suis dans le même dortoir que Crabbe et Goyle, qui sont devenus mes ennemis. Si je vais à serpentard ce soir, je vais très vite aller rejoindre Weasley à l'infirmerie, qui va finir le travail. Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter, je ne suis pas courageux et fort, moi, je suis habitué de me battre avec mes mots ou d'envoyer d'autres personnes se battre à ma place. Je me retrouve seul, dans un territoire ennemi.

-Alors...viens à gryffondor.

-Quel excellente idée, Potter. Cela va m'aider à retrouver l'estime de mes confrères.

-Malfoy, tu l'as déjà perdu, leur estime. Tant qu'à être accuser d'un crime...

-Ça va pas! Je ne vais pas aller dormir chez les griffon, je suis un serpentard, je suis allergique aux couleurs rouge et or, je préfère dormir dans la salle sur demande, seul, sans perdre la face, en confirmant une fausse rumeur. Je les entend d'ici, dire que le lâche Malfoy est parti pleurer sur l'épaule de Saint-Potty.

-Et comment comptes-tu manger? Les repas sont servis dans les salles communes, depuis que la grande salle est condamnée. Malfoy met de côté ton orgueil et laisse moi t'aider. Tu ne risqueras rien chez les gryffondor, juste quelques blagues de très mauvais goûts.

-Si j'y vais tout Poudlard va croire que nous sommes un couple et que nous nous voyons en secret. Ils vont tous être certains que nous sommes gay.

Harry soupira, Malfoy était une vrai tête de mule.

-Nous sommes gay Malfoy et après ce que nous venons de faire, nous sommes gay...ensemble.

-...

-Décide Malfoy, dormir confortablement et en sécurité chez les gryffondor, en perdant le peu de crédibilité, qu'il te reste. Ou aller dormir chez les serpentard, en restant toute la nuit sur le qui-vive et en ne gagnant aucune crédibilité, juste du mépris supplémentaire. Qu'es-ce que tu choisis?

Merci de me lire.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Ron et Weasley ont un réveil troublant...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16: Réveil éprouvant

Weasley entendit un bruit sourd, il ouvrit les yeux et explora rapidement l'infirmerie du regard. Il était seul. La vieille folle, qui croit être une infirmière, était enfin partit se coucher. Weasley avait l'étrange impression, qu'elle le surveillait constamment. Habituellement, elle ne restait pas continuellement dans la pièce, lorsqu'il y avait un malade.

Son double avait du parler, il avait, sans doute, tout révélé ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête.

Surpris, choqué, frustré tous ces mots ne réussissait pas à décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, surtout venant de son double, qui avouons-le, il avait sous-estimer.

Son double était aussi dangereux que lui, pourquoi avait-il penser à ce sortilège en particulier. Il était rusé, le gryffondor, Weasley devrait s'en méfier.

Tout à coup, un corps atterrit sur lui. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et appuya sa baguette sur la gorge de Weasley.

-Chérie, tu sais que ma baguette est toujours d'humeur à pratiquer ses leçons, mais ce soir, elle n'est pas vraiment d'humeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange appuya avec une plus grande force, sur la carotide de Weasley. Ce dernier observa davantage, la femme assit sur son basin. Elle avait des dents jaunes et pourries, ses cheveux était entremêlés et sales et une étrange lueur sadique luisait dans son regard. Ce n'était pas SA Bellatrix, mais celle qu'il avait transformé en Goyle.

Merde, il l'avait oublié, elle était sous l'influence de l'Imperium, sort qui avait du cesser, lorsque son double l'avait plonger de force dans le coma.

-Trouve-moi un autre surnom, mon mignon. Je déteste me faire appeler, chérie.

-Et moi je déteste me faire appeler, mon mignon, Darling.

Bellatrix pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit, sa main libre alla prendre la dague caché dans son dos. Elle se donna un élan et planta la dague, dans les parties intimes de Weasley.

Weasley hurla, il sentait la douleur se répandre partout dans son corps. Aucune douleur, qu'il avait déjà ressentit n'était comparable à celle-ci.

Bellatrix enleva la dague, sortit un flacon d'une poche de sa robe, en vida une partie sur la blessure et pointa sa baguette, sur l'ancienne emplacement de l'intimité intacte de Weasley.

-Guérritum momentum.

La douleur arrêta immédiatement, Weasley sentait qu'un inconfortable picotement, qu'il apprécia grandement. Il porta ses mains, sur son intimité, elle était intacte, à nouveau.

-J'ai inventer cette potion et ce sort, lorsque j'avais ton âge environ. Je m'amusais régulièrement avec mon future beau-frère, dans le temps.

Bellatrix appuya sa dague sur la gorge de Weasley.

-Écoute-moi attentivement, mon MIGNON petit rouquin. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser et tu vas répondre à chacune d'entre-elles.

-Putain!

Malfoy se demanda comment son double avait put apprécier. Il l'avait vu sur son visage, que c'était surement le meilleur et plus intense orgasme, qu'il pourrait éprouver.

Cependant, en ce moment précis, Malfoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur, il avait l'impression, qu'il allait se déchirer. Malfoy sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Malfoy, relaxe toi, ça va passer.

Harry se pencha et embrassa passionnément Malfoy.

Ils étaient revenu dans la tour des gryffondor, en restant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient montés immédiatement au dortoir et c'était couchés, sans se faire remarquer. Tous les autres dormaient déjà.

Malfoy et Harry s'étaient couchés dans le petit lit et avait fermé les rideau. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à dormir, leur expérience de la soirée, leur curiosité d'adolescent et surtout leur hormones, avaient trouvés une meilleur occupation.

Après plusieurs baisers foudroyants et quelques jeux de mains, très agréable, ils avaient pris la décision d'expérimenté d'avantage.

Et Malfoy le regrettait amèrement.

Harry se rappela que le double de Malfoy, avait brièvement semblé avoir mal, lorsque Potter l'avait pénétrer. Son double n'avait pas bouger et l'avait laissé s'habituer à sa présence. Harry se rappela aussi, que lorsque son double avait commencer à bouger, il avait masturber Draco.

Harry avait besoin de bouger, il voulait laisser le temps à Malfoy de s'habituer, bien sûr. Mais, son basin était en feu, il devait bouger. Malfoy sembla se calmer, ses larmes cessèrent et la douleur sur son visage diminua.

Harry commença à entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge ramollie de Malfoy au rythme des va-et-vient de son bassin, il y allait lentement ne voulant pas le blesser d'avantage.

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle sensation, la chaleur et la pression autour de son sexe était divin.

Harry sentit un point spongieux à l'intérieur de Malfoy, lorsqu'il le frôla, Malfoy gémis et renversa la tête vers l'arrière et la verge de ce dernier se gorgea à nouveau.

-Fais le encore Potter.

Harry concentra ses coups de bassins sur ce point, au grand plaisir de Malfoy.

-Putain! Oui..ahhh...putain, oui...

Harry se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de silence, juste avant de rejoindre Malfoy et de se perdre dans ces nouvelles sensations, de plaisir absolu.

Ron dormait paisiblement dans son lit, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Ron sentit une main le secouer, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était déjà l'heure de se lever, à son avis, il devait lui rester au moins deux heures. Il n'avait aucune envi d'ouvrir les yeux, pour constater que son horloge intérieur avait tord et qu'il était belle et bien, le matin.

La main le secoua plus énergiquement.

-Pas maintenant Harry, revient dans deux heures.

-...? Tu te fais souvent rejoindre, par Harry à quatre heures du matin, Weas...Ron?

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noir, assit en indien au pied de son lit.

-Marcus! Qu'es-ce que tu veux?

-Je devrais peut-être avertir mon cousin, si ton Harry te désir au point de te rejoindre en pleine nuit, peut-être que notre Ryry a déjà penser faire pareil avec notre Weasley.

-Ça va pas! Je ne suis pas gay et Harry non plus...mon Harry.

Marcus leva un sourcil et un petit rictus, se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai, Ron n'était pas présent, la fois de la tornade blonde quittant le dortoir. Cela pourrait être amusant.

-En ce qui te concerne, je te crois, mais pour TON Harry...

-C'est pas parce qu'il a...des goûts bizarres ou...une trop grande curiosité sexuelle dans ton monde, qu'il a le même problème ici.

-Le même problème! Ah c'est vrai, tu proviens d'une famille de sang pure, les vieilles mentalité et tout...

-Ne me traître pas de sang pure.

-Calme toi Weas...Ron, ce n'était pas une insulte, juste un fait. Sang pure n'égale pas mage noir, regarde moi...bon c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un vrai sang pure, mon arrière-grand-mère maternel était une sang mêlé.

-Marcus, es-ce que tu m'as réveillés, pour me parler te ta généalogie sanguine? Parce que si c'est juste pour cette raison, attends demain et trouve toi quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai pas réveiller pour ça grand béta. Je t'ai réveillé pour connaître tes fantasmes au sujet de ma tante, tu sais Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron serra le poing, s'apprêtant à frapper ce petit con, même s'il était le fils de Sirius. Marcus éclata de rire et Ron baissa son poing, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

-Relaxe Ron. Je plaisante, j'aime chercher la bagarre.

-Marcus, pour la dernière fois. Qu'es-ce que tu veux?

Marcus arrêta de rire, reprenant son sérieux.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu as vu, dans la tête de Weasley.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-Oh que oui. Weasley est notre ennemi et je dois savoir, ce qu'il prévoit faire. Je ne veux pas savoir tous les détails. J'ai parfaitement conscience que certaines choses que tu as vu son très personnelle, c'est toi après tout. Tu as surement des actes que tu as faillit faire ou fait différemment. Je voudrais savoir si tu as vu Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore?

-Oui. Le notre.

-Non, je n'ai récolté aucun souvenir relié directement à lui.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

-Donc, tu as aucun souvenir relié à l'arriver de Weasley.

-Aucun, désolé.

Marcus regarda le couvre-lit, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose de très important.

-Sais-tu pourquoi le professeur Lestrange, Ryry et moi, nous sommes venus ici.

-Oui, c'est pour donner faire la potion de retour.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, d'envoyer trois personnes, juste pour donner des ingrédients de potion.

-Non, j'ai cru que toi et Potter étiez inquiet pour Draco.

-Oui on était inquiet, mais pourquoi McGonagall expédierait deux étudiants dans une faille temporel, un professeur serait suffisant.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Dans notre monde Dumbledore a été assassiné, le jour de la rentré, avant le buffet et la répartition des premières années. C'est en allant le chercher, que McGonagall a trouvée le corps. En faisant le décompte des élèves, ils se sont aperçus, qu'il en manquait deux. Pour résumer, McGonagall nous a envoyer dans votre monde avec le professeur Lestrange, parce qu'elle soupçonne Weasley d'avoir tuer Dumbledore et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lestrange vienne seule dans votre dimension.

-Pourquoi?

-McGonagall soupçonnait Lestrange de ne pas vouloir te ramener dans notre monde, où des aurores attendent le retour de Draco et Weasley, pour les interroger sur le meurtre, puisqu'ils sont les seuls témoin. Draco nous a avoué, qu'il n'a pas assisté au meurtre, mais qu'il ta vu te battre avec Fumseck. Et tout le monde sait que Fumseck est fidèle à Dumbledore, jusqu'à la mort.

-Mais pourquoi elle soupçonnait Lestrange, elle est professeur à Poudlard dans votre monde, elle est comme Rogue, a trahit tu sais qui pour Dumbledore. Non?

-Parce que tout Poudlard sait que Weasley s'envoi le professeur de DCFM.

-ARGGG! Tu es dégoutant. Moi et Bellatrix...j'vais vomir.

Marcus se mit à rire. Il n'aimait pas rester sérieux bien longtemps et surtout il aimait étriver Weasley. Ou dans ce cas ci Ron, Merlin, qu'il aimerait ramener ce Ron dans leur monde, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser leur Weasley ici. L'assassin de Dumbledore devait payer.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu bavais, lorsqu'on est arriver dans votre cours, lorsque tu as vu notre sexy et envoutante professeure de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je ne bavais pas.

-Avoue-le Ron, tu as toujours eu un faible, pour les brunes aux cheveux longs, bouclés et indomptables.

Ron rougit, pensant à Hermione, puis se gifla intérieurement, comment son cerveau pouvait-il comparer Hermione à l'infâme Bellatrix.

-Tu sais quoi, je crois que nous devrions avoir une discussion au sommet. Weasley prépare quelque chose et je sais que tu le sais. Alors nous allons en discuter tous ensemble et trouver une solution parfaite, pour l'empêcher de détruire l'harmonie de votre monde et le ramener dans notre monde.

-Qui ça nous?

-Toi, Draco, Ryry, Hermione, ton Harry et moi.

Marcus écarta les rideaux et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Il est un peu trop tard...ou trop tôt, pour avoir une discussion au sommet. Ton problème n'est pas urgent, Weasley est à l'infirmerie, pour les deux prochains jours, nous pouvons attendre.

Marcus sourit Ron avait raison, mais Marcus s'ennuyait, une idée le traversa. Marcus espérait ne pas avoir halluciner tout à l'heure, parce que la situation allait être tordante.

-Ta raison...mais, j'ai vraiment envi de savoir la raison pour laquelle tu as défoncer la gueule de ton double, je sais que tu me le diras jamais. Cependant, je suis sûr que tu vas le dire à Harry. Alors, allons lui dire, je te promets que tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence, tu vas pouvoir parler tranquille.

-Quoi! Marcus, non. Nous n'allons pas réveiller Harry pour ça, attend demain.

Marcus tira Ron de son lit et ouvrit les rideaux de Harry, dont le lit était voisin, de celui de Ron.

-Putain! Oui..ahhh...putain, oui...

-Ahhh...Malfoy...je crois que je vais...AAAHHHHHH TU LE FAIS-TU EXPRÈS.

Marcus Black reçu pour la deuxième fois un coup de poing de la part du survivant et tomba sur le sol, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Ce qui réveilla, à quatre heures du matin, tous les étudiants, dormant d'un profond sommeil, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, fut deux hurlement de terreur, un de fureur et un fou rire, qui était hélas, non contagieux.

Merci de continuer à me lire.

J'ai coupé la réaction de Ron, elle sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre; une mini discussion au sommet dans le lit de Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17: Le bon, la brute, le honteux et le frustré

Marcus Black était plié en deux sur le sol du dortoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas mit en rogne Ryry, dans ce cas-ci Harry. Dans son monde, Marcus les avait tellement dérangé, que ses visites surprises, dans leur lits dans le dortoir ou dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils étaient au manoir Black l'été, ne les perturbait plus, ils continuaient leur petite occupation, en l'ignorant.

Marcus trouvait cela plaisant, de se faire remarquer, à nouveau. De provoquer une belle bagarre, même s'il riait trop pour se battre avec Harry.

Dans les lits à proximité, des lumos se firent entendre. Les rideaux des baldaquins s'écartèrent laissant la place à des visages endormis et inquiets.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

-Qui a hurlé?

-Tu sais qui attaque?

Harry, qui se tenait complètement nu, debout devant Marcus, le point serré, et le bas du corps pas encore complètement détendu, se précipita dans son lit, avant qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir le voit.

Ron, qui avait arrêter de hurler, dès les premier lumos, se tourna vers le petit groupe, qui commençait à sortir de leur lit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Ron regarda Marcus éclaté de rire sur le sol.

-Et...et Marcus se fout de ma gueule.

-Pourquoi es-..

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillez, rendormez-vous et faîtes de beau rêve.

Ron tira sur le collet de Marcus, le força à se lever et le poussa dans le lit de Harry, Ron y entra et ferma les rideaux.

-Silencio. Collarideaux.

-Non, mais il ne faut pas vous gêner. Faîtes comme chez vous, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Hurla un Harry nu, débordant de colère, essayant de cacher sa virilité retombante, assit sur son oreiller, à côté d'un Malfoy tout aussi nu. Ce dernier essayait de se cacher avec les draps, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise. Malfoy regardait les draps, essayant d'ignorer tous ceux qui était dans le lit.

Marcus et Ron était assit côte à côte au pied du lit. Marcus riait toujours dans sa barbe et Ron pointa sa baguette vers son meilleur ami, furieux et outré.

-Ça fait longtemps? Depuis combien de temps tu t'envois la fouine dans notre dos?

-Je ne m'envois pas la fouine dans votre dos. Ça vient juste d'arriver. Nous n'avions rien planifié...et je n'ai pas de permission à te demander avant de m'envoyer qui que ce soit.

-Ça vient juste d'arriver, vraiment?

Demanda un Marcus tout sourire, Ron se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il veut dire par là?

-Cet abrutis n'a rien a dire, tu vois pas qu'il fait juste me chercher depuis hier.

-Mon cher petit Ronny-chou, hier tu as raté le meilleur. Malfoy penché sur la verge de Harry, Harry...

Harry redonna un autre coup de poing à Marcus et lui fendit la lèvre, Marcus essuya le sang coulant sur son menton et éclata de rire.

-La vérité choque à ce que je vois.

-Il dit vrai Harry? Tu couches avec Malfoy, tu ne me le dis pas, je te le demandes à l'instant et tu me mens. C'est pour cette raison, que tu ne semblais pas trop démoraliser lorsque tu as rompu avec Cho, l'année dernière, elle n'était qu'une façade pour cacher ton homosexualité. Cela explique aussi votre conversation, sur l'épluchage de figue en troisième année...

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard, cherchant à comprendre, de quoi parlait Ron.

La colère de Harry s'envola, son ami avait raison d'être de mauvaise humeur. Harry se rappela l'été avant sa cinquième année, lorsque tous ses amis l'avaient gardés dans l'ignorance, les sentiments de fureur et de trahison qu'il avait ressentit.

Ron devait éprouver, les mêmes sentiments à l'instant, pensant que son meilleur ami, lui avait caché une relation secrète avec sa Némésis depuis des années, même si Harry ne comprenait pas cette histoire de figue.

-Ron, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas menti. Il n'a jamais rien eu entre moi et Malfoy, ce que tu as vu est récent d'aujourd'hui. Hier, c'était une blague de mauvais goût, Marcus nous a surprit, au mauvais moment. C'est nouveau pour moi d'être gay, même que je crois que je suis bi, puisque j'était vraiment attiré par Cho en quatrième et cinquième années. Écoute, les évènements de cette années, m'ont fait découvrir que j'était attiré par Malfoy...

-Malfoy, nous parlons de Malfoy, Harry. La fouine, le fils de mangemort, monsieur mon sang est meilleur que le votre, monsieur je paye des sous-fifres pour torcher mes précieuses fesse d'aristocrate.

Harry plaça sa main sur l'avant bras de Malfoy, avant que ce dernier n'attrape sa baguette. Il caressa le bras de ce dernier, essayant de le calmer, essayant de lui faire comprendre, par ce simple toucher, que Ron avait besoin de se défouler.

-Je comprend ta fureur, Ron. Je considérai Malfoy, comme mon ennemi, il y a encore deux jours. Mais, j'ai découvert que j'était très, très attiré par lui et...lui par moi et nos hormones nous ont guidés à ce que vous avez vus.

-Quoi! Moi attiré par Potter, non, mais... Je ne suis pas gay!

Malfoy qui parla pour la première fois, créa un silence de mort. Marcus arrêta de pouffer, Ron arrêta sa bruyante respiration remplie de rage et Harry de parler, tous se tournèrent vers le blondinet.

-J'suis désolé de te l'apprendre la Fouine, mais se faire rentrer une bite dans le cul et d'aimer ça, c'est être gay.

Ron et Malfoy échangèrent un regard remplis de haine. Marcus sourit, son cousin, dans cette dimension, était vraiment pathétique. Harry secoua la tête, totalement découragé, Malfoy était sans espoir.

-J'adore ce genre de malaise, mais je crois qu'il est temps de changer de sujet. Ron commence à parler comme son double, oh et en parlant de ton double, dis nous donc ce que tu as vu, lorsque tu lui a jeté le sort de Légilimens.

Malfoy fut surpris, de quoi es-ce qu'il parlait? Y avait-il un lien avec la bagarre entre les deux Ronald Weasley, dont Harry lui avait parler tout à l'heure.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça.

Ron fixa Malfoy devant lui, il n'avait aucune envi de parler, des images lui remplissant la tête, devant ce petit chialeur peroxydé.

-Oh...vas-y Ronny-chou, je crois que Malfoy est clairement de notre côté, à présent.

-Quoi! Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Ce n'est pas TON petit couple d'amoureux, qui se trouve devant nous, mais mon meilleur ami avec la fouine. Malfoy a prit son pied et va aller tout répéter au serpentard, dont mon double, comme un bon chien, et comme ça, ils vont tout savoir ce que nous savons.

Malfoy baissa les yeux et inconsciemment, sa main droite, alla caresser son avant bras gauche, à travers le drap. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, cherchant dans son regard la moindre désapprouvassions.

-Marcus à raison Ron, Malfoy est de notre côté à présent. Il n'est plus le bienvenu chez les serpentard.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, surement pour sortir une remarque cinglante, mais Harry le coupa.

-Je sais que tu le détestes, que vous vous détestez mutuellement, mais...il n'est plus en sécurité chez les verts et argents, ici il l'est. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, même pas toi Ron.

Malfoy releva la tête, en entendant cette remarque et Ron serra les points.

-Tu renierais notre amitié, pour lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Ron. Malfoy est un trou du cul...

-Ouais un trou étroit et chaud...

-La ferme Marcus! Je veux dire, Malfoy est et restera un abrutis, mais un abrutis qui veut changer, il mérite une seconde chance. Les serpentard l'ont rejetés, ils ont élus un nouveau chef, ton double, et même s'il est ton portrait craché, je lui botterais le cul, s'il ose lui toucher. Je ne veux pas que tu te jettes sur Malfoy, il est notre allié à présent...il est comme Rogue.

Tous les regard se tournent vers Harry. Harry regarde Malfoy, lui faisant signe de poursuivre, de leur montrer.

Malfoy soupira, c'était vraiment une année de merde. Il souleva le drap et montra sa marque, aux deux gryffondor se trouvant devant lui.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui, furieux et sans voix. Harry savait qu'il était un mangemort et il le baisait. Harry, son meilleur ami, celui-qui-a-survécu, son frère, le survivant se faisait un mangemort.

Marcus arrêta de sourire, son cousin un mangemort, Lucius devait être heureux, son fiston, son unique héritier, un mangemort.

-Écoutez, j'étais heureux, j'étais fier d'avoir été choisi, mais...mais c'est trop de pression pour moi, je n'ai plus envi de faire, le travail qu'on m'a demandé.

-Tuer Dumbledore?

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Marcus, surpris. Malfoy retourna dans sa complantassions des draps.

-Entre autre chose, oui.

-Comment tu as su, que c'était ça mission? demanda un Harry inquiet.

-C'était celle de notre Weasley. Comme je le disait à Ron, tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons pas de preuve, mais nous sommes sûr, qu'il a assassiner notre Dumbledore. Moi et Ryry sommes ici en partie, pour nous assurés qu'il rentrera belle et bien dans notre monde, pour réponde aux questions des aurores. Le connaissant, il va inventer une jolie histoire, dans laquelle il était ensorcelé, qu'il était sous l'effet d'un Impérium.

Malfoy releva la tête, regarda Marcus.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il a déjà tué quatre personne.

-Quatre! Je croyais pas qu'il était déjà aller aussi loin. Il est encore plus dangereux que nous le pension.

-Quatre! Il m'a dit cinq.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ron, ce dernier sembla gêné par cet aveu.

-Quand il t'a dit ça?

-Hier soir.

-Hier soir! Tu as eu une autre conversation avec ton double? Ron, tu ne dois pas parler avec lui, c'est dangereux.

-Pourquoi Harry? Tu crois qu'il est plus intelligent que moi, qu'il peut me contrôler, parce que je suis un stupide gryffondor...

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il puisse prononcer un son.

-...parce que je suis le larbin, du survivant. Je te rappel que j'ai réussi un Légilimens du premier coup, alors que toi, il ta fallu des mois avant dans réussir un. Et en parlant de chose dangereuse, tu crois que d'enculer Malfoy, c'est prudent.

-Nous avons déjà parler de ça.

-Pas vraiment. Nous t'avons seulement écouté, pendant que tu trouvais des excuses pour défendre ton chérie.

Harry et Ron pointèrent leur baguettes l'un sur l'autre. Marcus prononça un accio informulé et attrapa les deux baguettes, au vol. Il plaça, ensuite une main sur la poitrine des deux adolescents, pour essayer de les retenir, avant qu'il en vienne aux mains.

-Ça suffit. Vous êtes amis dans ce monde, vous êtes du même côté, vous êtes comme des frères. Ron, Harry a raison. Tu n'es pas stupide ou faible, mais toi et Weasley partagés les mêmes craintes, les mêmes doutes. Il est une mauvaise conscience, qui dit a voix haute, ce que tu refoules. J'ignore la cause de la différence, entre vos personnalités, c'est peut-être un truc énorme ou une niaiserie, mais je ne veux pas que tu prenne le risque, de devenir comme lui. Ce que tu viens de dire, à Harry, à l'instant, l'insulte à Malfoy tout à l'heure, c'est ces mots, à lui. Et Ron a raison Harry, si ce que tu dis est la vérité et que ta relation avec Malfoy est nouvelle...et bien...vous êtes rapide. C'est surement Ryry et Draco, qui vous ont influencés...

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard, s'il savait.

-..., mais arriver avec un mangemort, même repentit, ça choque. Bon écoutez, il se fait tard, nous sommes fatigués. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain midi ou demain soir, avec Ryry, Draco et Hermione. Vous êtes d'accord?

Les trois autres adolescents hochèrent la tête. Marcus annula les sortilèges et ouvrit les rideaux, avant qu'il sorte Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

-J'suis désolé de t'avoir frappé...toutes les fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, je l'avais bien cherché et j'en avais l'habitude dans le temps. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Ils regardèrent Marcus partir, puis Ron regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Malfoy, qui l'aurait mit immédiatement en colère.

-J'suis désolé vieux, ta le droit d'être avec qui tu veux, tant que tu es heureux. Je suis désolé de m'avoir conduit, comme...un sale con.

-Ron, c'est moi qui me suis conduit comme un sale con, tu n'es pas stupide, tu es beaucoup plus rusé que ton double, la preuve tu lui as défoncé la gueule...et tu lui as jeté le Légilimens.

Ron sourit.

-Demain, je vous direz ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête, pour l'instant c'est encore dans le brouillard.

Ron sortit du lit et referma les rideaux derrière lui.

-Je me demande, comment la bele...Ron a trouvé une autre baguette aussi vite, elle était brisé, il y a deux jours.

-J'en sais rien.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Malfoy, ses lèvres emparèrent du cou du blondinet et l'une de ses mains descendit caresser la verge du serpentard.

-Potter! Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques?

-C'est pourtant évident, je poursuis ce que nous avions commencer, tout à l'heure.

Malfoy le repoussa.

-Je ne suis plus d'humeur. Demain, j'ai une longue et terrible journée, je vais devoir affronter les regards et les railleries des serpentard, j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Moi, j'ai d'autre sorte de besoin et...ton petit serpent aussi.

-Petit?

Harry se rapprocha de Malfoy et recommença à le branler.

-Ton énorme.

Harry l'embrasa dans le cou.

-Ton gigantesque.

Harry l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

-Ton imposant.

Harry mordilla son téton gauche.

-Ta parfaite.

Harry fit entrer et sortir sa langue dans le nombril de Malfoy, qui gémis.

-Et délicieuse.

Harry lécha de la base au gland, l'érection de Malfoy. Puis, embrassa le gland et le titilla avec sa langue. Malfoy le regardait, la respiration saccadé.

-Queue.

Harry prit l'érection en entier en bouche. Malfoy renversa la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant, d'une voix rauque. Harry commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, quand...

-Les gars vous avez oublier de jeté un sort de silence, dit un Marcus Black tout souriant, qui avait espacé les rideaux, pour faire rentrer que ça tête.

Merci de continuer à suivre mes délires.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Un autre cours de DCFM, avec Rogue et Lestrange.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18: petite colère et...surprise

Harry se réveilla lentement, il observa la tête blonde, endormi à côté de lui et sourit, un sentiment de béatitude l'envahit. Harry se sentait bien, paisible, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait passer toute sa vie dans ce minuscule lit, enlacé avec Malfoy.

Harry soupira, il devait se lever, même s'il en avait aucune envi. Les cours avaient recommencés et il débutait sa journée avec défense contre les forces du mal, pour la quatrième fois cette semaine, il allait devoir endurer la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Harry s'assit et enfila son boxer, il admira le corps de son amant encore quelques instant puis le secoua. Ce dernier grogna et remonta les draps sur sa tête. Harry sourit, se disant qu'il reviendrait réveiller Malfoy, après sa douche, et le ferait sortir avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry ouvrit délicatement ses rideaux pour que personne ne voit Malfoy. Dès que Harry posa son regard dans la pièce, sa respiration se coupa. Bien assit, dans le lit de Ron, en face de lui, il y avait: Ron, Néville, Seamus, Dean, Marcus, son double et celui de Malfoy. Ils le regardaient tous, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.

Harry soupira, la matinée avait pourtant bien commencer, à présent, il devrait encore avoir une conversation avec ses compagnons de dortoir. Harry eu une très mauvaise impression, il allait passer une journée infernal.

Hermione Granger s'assit au second rang à l'avant de la classe, elle était l'une des première élève, à être arriver. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas attendu les garçons. Habituellement, elle les aurait attendu dans la salle commune, vérifiant pour la quatrième fois ses devoirs, attendant qu'ils soient enfin prêt pour aller déjeuner.

Cependant, les repas était donnés dans les salles communes, cette année, Hermione avait eu le temps de déjeuner, de vérifier une quatrième et cinquième fois ses devoirs, de discuter avec Ginny et d'aider cette dernière, à finir un devoir de métamorphose. Fatiguée d'attendre les fainéants occupants le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, elle avait décider de se rendre en classe immédiatement. Elle ignorait ce qui les retardaient, mais elle s'en fichaient, elle était trop impatiente de débuter son année scolaire.

Hermione avait extrêmement hâte de débuter ses cours, elle avait ratée les deux premières journées, par la faute de cet esprit frappeur et avait ratée la journée d'hier, par la faute de Ron. Ron avait agis en véritable rustre, comme d'habitude, quand apprendra t-il que ses poings ne réglera pas toujours ses problèmes. Hermione soupira en regardant son manuel, elle devrait étudier tard ce soir, demain soir et en fin de semaine, pour rattraper son retard.

Hannah Abbott entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à côté de Hermione. Les deux adolescente parlèrent de l'accident de la gryffondor et changèrent rapidement de sujet, passant des tours de garde des préfets aux garçons.

Hermione était impressionné par l'amour que les étudiants lui témoignait, la veille tous les gryffondor l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert, lorsqu'elle était sortit de l'infirmerie et avait organiser une petite fête de bienvenu, même s'ils fêtaient aussi la bagarre de Ron. Aujourd'hui, les poufsouffle et les serdaigle venaient la voir, lui disaient qu'ils étaient ennuyés d'elle, que les cours n'était pas pareil sans elle. Hermione était touchée, elle était heureuse de constater, que les autres étudiants l'appréciait à ce point.

Les étudiants commencèrent à rentrer et à prendre place en classe. Les serpentard arrivèrent comme un seul homme et s'installèrent aux bureaux se trouvant à la droite de la classe, dans leurs petit groupe des vils serpents, Hermione et Hannah remarquèrent qu'il manquait leur prince et l'un de ses gardes du corps, Goyle. Bien entendu, il manquait aussi Weasley, mais tous savaient, où il se trouvait.

Draco Malfoy serait-il souffrant, il était toujours parmi les premier étudiant arriver et jamais sa clique aurait quitté leur salle commune, sans lui. Les deux adolescente émirent des théories plus farfelus les unes que les autres.

Il était bientôt l'heure du début des cours et il manquait encore les garçons de gryffondor. Hermione soupira, ils allaient encore faire perdre des points à leur maison, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était de retour et qu'elle allait faire gagner des points au gryffondor, qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'arriver à l'heure qu'ils voulaient.

Lorsque les garçons de gryffondor entra dans la classe, juste avant l'arriver des professeurs, le silence se fut.

Deux étudiants se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, de la salle de classe, sept étudiants gryffondor se tenaient derrière eux dans le corridor. Les deux étudiants, qui se trouvait être Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy échangèrent un regard et pénétrèrent dans la classe, imités par les sept autres étudiants.

Blaise Zabini murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy Parkinson, elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, pour étouffer son rire. Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott murmurèrent eux aussi à l'oreille de l'un et de l'autre, des sourires de dégoûts se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

Hermione s'aperçue que les deux étudiants était le Harry et le Malfoy de leur monde, Harry portait ses lunettes et Malfoy l'uniforme des serpentard. Le couple improbable s'assirent à la table derrière elle.

Ce geste brisa le silence, les murmures et les rirent envahir le côté serpentard de la classe et de simple murmures pour les autres. Les seuls à être silencieux étaient les sept élèves de gryffondor, qui prenait place dans la classe. Néville s'assit seul au bureau derrière Harry et Draco. Ron et Marcus s'assirent devant Hermione et Hannah. À côté des deux griffon, au premier rang des bureaux, se trouvant à gauche, dans la salle de classe, se fut les doubles de l'autre dimension et derrière eux, Seamus et Dean.

Hermione se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, ignorant les chuchotements de Hannah. La gryffondor était choqué, insulté. Harry, son ami, le survivant, s'assoyait volontairement à côté de Malfoy et aucun garçon de gryffondor n'était surpris ou choqué, ils étaient tous arriver ensemble, comme si de rien était.

Hermione avait d'abord cru que ses deux étudiants était ceux de l'autre dimension. Ginny et Luna lui avait tout raconté à ce sujet, durant son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Ginny avait pleurer, pratiquement toute la nuit d'hier, sur l'épaule de Hermione. Ginny avait retenu ses larmes trop longtemps et avait éclater, la veille dans le dortoir des filles. Hermione avait passer une partie de la nuit, dans le dortoir de Ginny, essayant de la consolé. Hermione avait été choqué d'apprendre que Draco et Harry était en couple dans une autre dimension. Avec Malfoy, le sang pure, la sale fouine, Harry était amoureux de cette chose sans cœur, dans une autre dimension.

Ginny était effondré, celui qu'elle aimait, était gay. Hermione avait commencer à mentir à Ginny, lui disant que ce n'était pas parce que Harry était gay dans une dimension, qu'il était gay dans la leur, mais Ginny lui raconta les dernières rumeurs et Hermione fut choqué, non pas du fait que son meilleur ami soit gay, mais qu'il lui a jamais dit et surtout qu'il soit gay avec Malfoy.

Hermione décida de feuilleter son manuel en attendant que les professeurs arrivent, cela lui évitera de penser.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Harry, Malfoy jeta des coup d'œil nerveux en direction des serpentard. Il ce qu'ils disaient, ce qu'ils pensait, pourquoi ils riaient, pourquoi certains lui envoyaient des regards de dégoûts.

Ils devaient tous savoir, qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez les serpentard et ils l'avaient tous vu arriver à côté de Harry. C'était officiel à présent, Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le dernier héritier de la digne et pure lignée des Malfoy, était une tapette, un fifi, un gay, un lâche, une véritable honte.

Malfoy savait qu'il était trop tard à présent, en rentrant dans cette salle de classe avec Harry, il venait de scellé son destin avec ce dernier. Malfoy ne pourra plus accourir dans les bras des mangemort, Malfoy ne pourra plus rentrer dans le dortoir des serpentard, Malfoy ne pourra plus jamais retourner au manoir des Malfoy.

Il était sûr qu'après ce cours, plusieurs serpentard, enfants de mangemort, s'empresseraient d'envoyer des hiboux à leur parents, leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le fils du bras droit du maître, a trahit ses croyances, sa famille, son rang de chef des serpentard et l'honore d'être l'un des plus jeune mangemort, pour la queue de Harry Potter.

Malfoy se sentit rougir, il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il aurait normalement était extrêmement fier, d'attirer autant d'attention, d'éclipser le grand Harry Potter, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Malfoy n'était pas habituer de gérer des regards de haine, de dégoût et moqueurs, seul. Habituellement, si quelqu'un le regardait de travers, Crabbe et Goyle s'en occupait, si quelqu'un se moquait de lui, sa langue acerbe trouvait les mots et sa clique appuyait ses dire en riant.

Malfoy soupira, il devait se ressaisir, retrouver ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, restait assit silencieusement en encaissant les moqueries sans agir. Malfoy se gifla, il devait se ressaisir de tout urgence, avant que les moqueries discrète, dégénèrent en insulte public.

Des voix se firent entendre en provenance du corridor, les élèves se turent, reconnaissant les voix. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, suivit par les professeurs Rogue et Lestrange.

Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la classe, McGonagall murmura à l'oreille de chacun des professeurs, puis se tourna vers les étudiants, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. Elle sourit puis s'avança vers la table de Hermione et Hannah, elle sortit d'eux saphir, de la taille d'une balle de golf, de sa poche, et leur tendit.

-Miss Granger. Miss Abbott. Vous êtes les deux préfète de vos maison, je vous confie donc la charge de cette classe, si des évènements contraire à toute forme d'enseignement se produise, McGonagall regarda un bref moment les deux autres professeurs, je veux que vous me prévenez avec ceci. Je crois que vous connaissez leur fonctionnement, Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-...il est très probable, qu'ils hurlent à quelques moments, ce qui sera normal, puisqu'ils n'ont pas inventer la courtoisie. McGonagall se tourna vers les deux professeurs, avant de s'adresser à toute la classe. Sur ce, je vous souhait un excellent cours.

McGonagall regarda les deux adultes, une dernière fois et sortit de la salle de classe.

Rogue et Lestrange se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis Rogue croisa les bras et fit face à la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à vos cerveaux primitif, à jeter des sortilèges informulés.

Lestrange murmura quelques chose, aucun élève ne l'entendit, mais Rogue tourna la tête et lui lança un regard, qui était habituellement adressé à Harry.

-Tu as une autre suggestion peut-être, Bellatrix.

-Les sorts informulés sont d'un ennui. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous apprendre à vous battre en duel, tout en transplantant à travers la pièce, pour désarçonner votre ennemi.

-QUOI! Mais ils n'ont pas encore leur permis. Ils ne savent même pas encore transplaner, espèce d'idiote.

-Ne soit pas stupide Sivilus, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un permis pour transplaner.

-Et comment tu prévoyais les faire transplaner dans Poudlard? Maudite vieille folle, Dumbledore a jeter des sortilèges anti-transplanage il y a de ça des années.

-Tous ces sorts sont facilement contournable, ignoble limace poisseuse.

-Mes quels bonne idée, contournant les règlements, transgressons les lois. Quelles excellentes méthodes d'apprentissage! Pas étonnant que n'importe quels abrutis deviennent mang...

Severus Rogue arrêta de parler, il inspira un bon coup et expira, essayant de se calmer. Cette femme était une véritable plait, un fléau, il avait faillit révéler des informations capitaux devant ses élèves, par sa faute. Il n'y avait que lui et Dumbledore qui connaissait les informations, qui se trouvaient dans la tête de Ron et Dumbledore voulait que ça reste ainsi. Et Rogue avait faillit en révéler une partie, ce petit détail, aurait plus rafraichir la mémoire à Ron.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur un Gregory Goyle en sueur et essoufflé. La classe se tourna vers l'élève retardataires quelques secondes, avant de rapporter leur attention, sur les professeurs. Rogue imita le poisson ne s'attendant pas à revoir Goyle/Bellatrix aussitôt.

Rogue se demanda si son cerveau pourrait supporter, les deux cinglées à la fois.

Rogue vu qu'il y avait seulement deux place de vide, l'une à côté de Millicent Bestrode et l'autre à côté de cet abrutis de Neville Londubat. Rogue écarquilla les yeux en voyant Goyle/Bellatrix se diriger en direction de Londubat, il aurait dû s'en douter, Goyle/Bellatrix ne devait pas vouloir se mêler au serpentard, qui se rendrait compte immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable Goyle.

Rogue se pencha devant le bureau se trouvant devant lui.

-Weasley allez vous assoir avec Londubat, murmura Rogue, sans quitter Goyle/Bellatrix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la chaise vide. Weasley dépêchez-vous.

-Quoi, mais...mais pourquoi?

Rogue soupira, Goyle/Bellatrix venait de s'assoir, il ne pouvait pas les changer de place immédiatement, sans éveiller les soupçons de Lestrange. Durant le cours, il punira Londubat pour une raison quelconque et l'enverra s'assoir ailleurs. Imbécile de Londubat, qui s'assoyait seul. Imbécile de Ron Weasley, qui ne bougeait pas assez vite.

Rogue se donna un élan et frappa Ron à la tête avec son livre.

-Aïe!

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE! Pourrai-je connaître la cause de ceci? Cria une professeur Lestrange très en colère.

-Un simple accident. Mon bras est tombé et la tête de Weasl...Ron s'est levé. N'es-ce pas, monsieur W-E-A-S-L-E-Y.

-Oui. Oui, c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Ron répondit, en se massant la tête, se demandant si son ancien professeur de potion, n'était pas devenu fou...ou encore plus fou.

-Comme moi et Severus avons un petit dilemme d'enseignement, nous allons juste pour aujourd'hui répondre à vos questions. Vous devez bien avoir des questions concernant les forces du mal, alors posez-les...Ne soyez pas gênés, il n'y a pas de questions stupides ou trop complexes, moi et votre professeur de potion, oh pardon, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sommes ici, pour répondre à vos questions, pour vous apprendre à vous défendre et il y a rien de mieux que le savoir pour se défendre.

Hermione Granger se redressa fièrement sur sa chaise, elle commençait à apprécier cette Bellatrix Lestrange, d'une autre dimension.

Rogue leva les yeux, quel ramassis de conneries.

Vincent Crabbe regarda autour de lui, personne osait lever sa main, il l'a leva. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux jours, depuis que Weasley lui avait révéler une infime partie de son plan.

Tous les étudiants sans exceptions furent stupéfaits de voir Crabbe l'imbécile, Crabbe l'idiot, Crabbe sans cervelle lever la main.

Que se passait-il dans cette école, cet année? Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy couchait ensemble, Goyle ne s'assoyait plus avec les serpentard et Crabbe posait des questions.

-Oui, monsieur Crabbe?

-Dernièrement, j'ai entendu parler d'un truc, d'un truc qui sonne très magie noire et j'aimerais savoir, c'est quoi?

-Et comment s'appel ce _truc_?

-Horcruxe.

Ron se tourna en direction de Crabbe, à ce simple mot. Marcus le remarqua et s'en intrigua.

Le professeure Lestrange sourit, c'était un sourire magnifique et sincère. Ron l'observa attentivement, elle semblait rajeunir, elle devenait incroyablement sexy, lorsqu'elle souriait de cette façon. Ron se gifla intérieurement. Qu'es-ce qu'il pensait-là? Beurk! Pensée interdite, pensée dégoutante. Rebeurk!

-Excellente question monsieur Crabbe. Les Horcruxes sont en effet une forme rare, extrêmement rare de magie noir. Dans ma dimension, monsieur Weasley en avait fait un exposé très intéressant, il y a deux ans. Je suis certaine que votre Weasley doit en connaître autant et se fera un plaisir de répondre à votre question.

Lestrange se tourna vers Weasley, lui souriant tendrement. Ron avala difficilement, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. À l'exception de ses compagnons de dortoir, qui le regardaient en compatissant. Tous les autres regards était méprisants, certains serpentard avaient le sourire aux lèvres prévoyant une future réponse stupide de sa part. Ils devaient tous croire, que le stupide Ron ne connaissait pas la réponse, même ses amis, ils compatissaient parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Ron regarda Hermione et se qu'il vit dans son regard le choqua, elle était déçu. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse et devait penser que Ron allait lui faire perdre des points à gryffondor par son ignorance. Hermione, miss-je-sais-tout ne connait pas la réponse et bien, stupide-Ron la connait.

Ron sourit, il allait leur montrer, leur montrer à tous. Un frisson traversa l'épine dorsale de Marcus, il avait déjà vu ce sourire auparavant et il n'aimait pas le voir sur un rouge et or.

-Les Horcruxes sont des objets ensorcelés contenants une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier, plus fréquemment des mages noirs. Si leur enveloppe corporel est détruite, ils survivent, puisqu'une partie de leur âmes est toujours vivante, ils deviennent donc immortelle.

-Excellente réponse monsieur Weasley, vingt points à serpentard...heu...je veux dire gryffondor.

Lestrange passa à côté de Ron et lui caressa tendrement le dos au passage.

Hermione se braqua, de quel droit cette vieille folle, osait touché un étudiant de cet façon. Le professeur Rogue ne fait rien, il laisse cette femme molester un étudiant, devant toute la classe. Hermione inspira et expira pour se calmer, elle avait une réaction exagéré et elle le savait.

-Mais vous avez oublié de préciser la partie la plus importante. Comment divisons nous, notre âme?

-Par le meurtre, en tuant.

-Réponse parfaite, Ron...monsieur Weasley. Nous allons en apprendre plus sur les objets ensorcelés, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 46.

Harry trouva se sujet très intéressant, il était surpris que Ron en sache autant sur la magie noir, il se dit qu'il devrait lui demander où il avait appris tout ça. Harry se dit qu'il devrait noter tout ça, il avait l'étrange impression que c'était un sujet primordial, d'une importance vital. Il sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume et s'aperçu qu'il avait oublier son pot d'encre.

-Malfoy, je peux te prendre...

Harry frôla la main de Malfoy en voulant attraper son pot d'encre. Malfoy hurla, souleva sa main et se poussa à l'autre extrémité du bang, à la grande surprise de toutes les personnes de la classe.

-Pott...Harry! Malfoy! Es-ce qu'il y a un problème?

Harry ignorait ce qu'il pouvait répondre et se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Non professeur Rogue, il y a aucun problème.

Malfoy se rassit normalement après avoir répondu, Harry continuait à le fixer surpris de sa réaction.

-Alors ouvrez vos manuel à la page 36.

-J'ai dit 46, tu es devenu sourd ou ses ta graisse cervical qui descend dans tes tympans.

Les deux professeurs recommencèrent leur joute verbal, certains étudiants les observaient fascinés, Hermione et Hannah décidèrent qu'il n'était pas encore nécessaire de se servir des pierres.

Malfoy se sentait observé, il soupira et se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier continuait à le fixer.

Malfoy se pencha vers lui et murmura pour que seul Potter puisse entendre.

-Écoute Potter, ce que nous avons fait hier...c'était hier...c'était génial et incroyablement bon...et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien recommencer, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes tous les deux...tous les deux...heu...g..a..y...que...que nous sommes...gay, que nous allons devenir un couple.

Harry fut heureux, qu'il admette enfin, son homosexualité, mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Malfoy sembla comprendre son désarrois, puisqu'il poursuivit.

-Je veux dire, peut-être que ça va peut-être...évoluer dans ce sens...peut-être...mais pour l'instant, nous sommes deux adolescents remplis d'hormones qui se feront éventuellement, si tu es d'accord, du bien.

Harry continua à le fixer, comprenant de moins en moins, ce qui se passait dans la tête blonde.

Malfoy soupira, exaspérer, par tant de stupidité.

-Potter nous tenir par la main en public, ou recouler comme des amoureux, ou nous regarder les yeux dans les...

Harry sourit, comprenant enfin.

-Malfoy, tu es qu'un abrutis...cependant, c'est plaisant de savoir ce que tu penses. Je ne te demandais pas, si je pouvais prendre ta main, mais si je pouvais te prendre un peu d'encre, j'ai oublier mon pot, dans le dortoir.

-...

Malfoy devint rouge et fixa son manuel, Harry sourit et se rapprocha de lui, voulant le taquiner encore un peu à ce sujet.

-Dégueulasse! Trouver vous une chambre les amoureux. Vous êtes pas obliger de suggérer en public, ce que vous faîtes en privé.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut devancer par Malfoy, qui y vit l'occasion parfaite pour se reprendre en main. Malfoy sourit de manière méprisante et se tourna vers Crabbe.

-Désolé d'avoir une vie sexuelle Crabbe, mais contrairement à toi je ne prévoyais pas me masturber toute ma vie. Si j'étais à ta place, je garderais en mémoire les images qu'on suggère, puisque celle que ton imagination utilise, laisse grandement à désirer.

Crabbe rougit et commença à paniquer, ayant peur que Malfoy révèle à toute la classe ses fantasmes.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire typiquement Malfoyen, il était fier de lui-même, il ouvrit la bouche, pour achever de le mépriser, mais son ex-meilleur ami, Blaize Zabini, contre-attaqua.

-Laisse-le donc tranquille Malfoy. Lui, contrairement à d'autre, il attend la bonne personne. Il ne se fait pas défoncer par le premier être impure qui passe. C'est sa cicatrice qui d'excite, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler le balafré, ça ne devait pas être pour rien. Ou parce qu'il parle fourchelangue, tu aimes les ondulations qu'il fait avec sa langue.

-Tu es bien placé pour parles de langue, hein? Potter au moins, ne...

-Monsieur Malfoy! Personne n'est intéresser de savoir ce que fais Harry Potter avec sa langue, alors veiller vous calmez et ouvrez votre livre à la page 36.

Lui hurla Rogue, avant de reprendre son gentil dialogue, avec le professeure Lestrange.

Malfoy se tourna face à son livre et l'ouvrit en silence, Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains, rouge de honte. Un ricanement se rependit parmi les serpentard, sauf pour Goyle, un dégout sur le visage. Et un malaise se rependit parmi les gryffondor., sauf pour Marcus Black, qui avait son éternel sourire sur les lèvre.

Tout à coup une personne explosa de rire, cette personne avait clairement essayer de ce retenir, mais à présent, elle n'en pouvait plus. Draco était plié en deux sur son bureau, Potter le regardait surpris.

-Monsieur Malf...Draco, je vous prierez de vous calmez immédiatement.

Draco essaya de retenir ses rires, mais cela ne fit que les empirer.

-Draco arrête ça tout de suite, hurla une Bellatrix Lestrange, rouge de colère.

Potter leva la main et lui fit signe d'attendre un instant. Il se pencha vers Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille. Draco arrêta de rire, se tourna vers Potter, fronça les sourcil et le frappa à deux reprise avec son livre.

-Aïe! C'était qu'une proposition.

-Et bien la réponse est...NON.

Draco lui donna un dernier coup sur la tête, avant de se retourner, face à son bureau et de rouvrir son livre.

Potter se massa la tête et fit un mouvement d'épaule à Marcus, qui secouait la tête, complètement décourager par son meilleur ami.

-T'es un incorrigible pervers.

Potter, lui sourit en retour. Rogue se retourna vers Marcus, rouge de colère.

-PARDON! Cinquante points en moins à gryffondor, pour manque de respect envers un professeur.

-Quoi? Mais...mais, c'est pas à vous que je parlai.

-Ah non, alors à qui?

-À Harry Potter.

-Lequel?

-Le mien. L'autre je le connais pas assez, je ne le sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'est autant que le mien.

Harry devint encore plus rouge et se cacha derrière son livre, extrêmement intéressant.

-Ah vraiment, à Harry Potter le saint de Gryffondor. Qu'a-t-il dit pour mériter un tel titre.

-J'en sais rien, mais Draco réagis toujours comme ça quand il a des idées perverse.

Rogue regarda les deux autres élèves provenant d'une autre dimension, attendant une réponse.

Potter soupira et répondit.

-Je lui ai juste demandé, s'il était intéresser à faire une échange de couple ou un ménage à trois avec lui-même, il y a rien de bien pervers là-dedans. Je suis amplement capable de satisfaire les deux et je suis sûr que son double ne sera pas contre, il m'a bien laisser le branler dans les toilette, un ménage à trois, c'est rien.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation de son livre et se tourna vers Malfoy, tous les autres élèves se tournèrent aussi vers Malfoy, ce dernier rougit et se cacha derrière son livre.

Draco regardait Potter, choqué, il ne lui avait pas dit ça, il referma son livre et frappa Potter à nouveau.

-Aïe! Pourquoi?

-Tu as branler mon double...et il y a que toi, pour faire un lien entre une branlette et un ménage à trois.

-Pourquoi tu panique parce que j'ai branlé ton double, moi je n'ai pas jouit. Contrairement à toi, qui se frotte en boxer queue contre queue avec mon double jusqu'à la jouissance.

Les regards passèrent de Malfoy à Harry. Malfoy releva la tête de son livre et regarda Harry.

Les nouveaux amants se regardèrent intensément, furieux contre l'autre.

Tout à coup, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grand, allant se cogner violement contre le mur. Un Gregory Goyle, ensanglanté, les vêtements en lambeaux entra dans la salle de classe. Les étudiants, ainsi que les professeurs, se figèrent. Le nouvel arrivant pointa, le Goyle assit à côté de Londubat.

-Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

Merci de continuer à me lire et pour toutes vos reviews, je les apprécies énormément.

Si certain ne comprenne pas la fin, un indice...Croyez-vous que Weasley allait se laisser torturer, par la Bellatrix évader de Azcaban, sans réagir?

Dans le prochain chapitre: La véritable réunion au sommet...et deux petites chicanes de couple.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19: Ce que vous ignorez, je l'ignore aussi

Outrée, enragée, furieuse, aucun de ces mots ne pouvaient exprimer la rage que ressentait Hermione Granger. Elle frôlait la crise de nerf, pourquoi à elle, pourquoi cette année, pourquoi encore. Cette année, Hermione Granger était définitivement maudite.

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient encore étés annulés, elle en avait assez, c'était quoi cette école ou les professeurs annulaient leurs cours en tout temps. Hermione devait apprendre, elle devait récolter de nouvelle connaissance, les Aspic sont l'année prochaine.

Hermione mourait d'envi de se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle avait eu dans l'idée de si rendre après le cours de Dcfm, lorsque le sujet des Horcruxes étaient arriver pour en apprendre d'avantage, sur ce sujet.

Cependant, les événements en avait décidé autrement. Les élèves devaient rester dans leur maison et ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte. Les préfets étaient en charge de leur maison, puisque les professeurs se relaieraient pour surveiller Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était prisonnière dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les professeurs Rogue et Lestrange avaient réagis très rapidement, ils ont désarmé et ligotée la mangemort avant qu'elle puisse sortir sa baguette.

Les élèves, ainsi que McGonagall qui avait accouru, lorsque Hermione et Hannah avaient activer les pierres, en voyant le second Goyle arriver, se demandaient, comment la mangemort avait fait pour pénétrer les enceintes de Poudlard.

C'est le second Goyle, de toute évidence le vrai, qui leur avait révéler, que lui et Weasley, l'avaient fait venir, grâce à une armoire à disparaître se trouvant dans la salle sur demande. Les élèves avaient été choqués, ainsi que McGonagall et la professeure Lestrange, qui n'aimait pas que l'on pose de telle accusation, sur son élève favoris.

McGonagall annonça la fin du cours et elle et Rogue transportèrent la prisonnière, à Dumbledore. Le professeure Lestrange, se faisant interdire d'approcher son double par McGonagall, s'occupa d'emmener Goyle à l'infirmerie.

C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir reçu un message de Dumbledore, contraignant tous les élèves à rester dans leur maison, pour leur propre sécurité. Que Hermione Granger se retrouvait assit en indien, sur le lit de Néville Londubat.

Elle attendait que leur réunion au sommet commence. C'est de cet façon que Marcus Black avait appeler leur rencontre, il voulait la faire dans la salle sur demande, mais avec les événement récent et l'éventuelle fouille de la salle, il avait opté pour le dortoir des garçons et avaient rajouté dans les futures confidence: Néville, Seamus et Dean.

Hermione attendait bien sagement les bras croisée que cette réunion commence, elle avait elle aussi des questions à poser.

Le silence régnait dans le dortoir des gryffondor de sixième années. Assit au pied des lit, formant un cercle, les dix élèves se regardaient, se demandant qui allait être le premier à briser le silence.

Dans cet pièce, il y avait réunis: Ron, Marcus Black, Draco, Potter, Seamus, Dean, Néville, Hermione, Harry et Malfoy.

Ron jouait avec sa baguette, semblant ignorait toutes les autres personne se trouvant dans la pièce.

Draco et Potter étaient assit dans le même lit, mais semblaient distant et furieux l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione semblait contenir une rage immense et son regard passait du plancher à Ron.

Harry et Malfoy était assit côte à côte, mais aucun d'eux ne regardaient l'autre, ils regardaient tous les deux le passionnant plancher, visiblement honteux.

Les quatre autres garçons se regardaient les uns les autres, attendant que Marcus commence à parler, c'était son idée après tout. Cependant, Marcus semblait n'avoir aucune envi de commencer. Il soupira et se lança, quelqu'un devait le faire.

-Bon. Je voulais qu'on se réunisse, à l'origine, pour parler de ce que Ron avait vu dans la tête de son double...

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée.

-...mais vu ce qui c'est passé en cours, j'ignore si c'est encore important. Je n'avais pas prévu ça de la part de Weasley.

Malfoy soupira, attirant l'attention de tous, il regarda Harry, qui lui fit un faible sourire.

-Je devrais peut-être commencer. Ce que je vais vous dire, va vous choquer, mais avant de m'arracher la tête, laissez-moi et n'oubliez pas que je suis de votre côté à présent.

-Mais pas par choix.

-Ron, laisse Malfoy parler, c'est pas parce que tu sais ce qu'il a à dire, que tu peux le juger.

-Je ne le juge pas Harry. Je suis heureux, qu'il nous le dise à tous. Je voulais juste préciser que ce n'est pas par choix, mais par manque d'option, les serpentard l'ont rejetés et ses hormones l'ont guidés jusqu'à toi.

-RON!

-Désolé. Je voulais juste le préciser.

-Ferme-là et écoutes-le.

Harry donna une petite claque dans le dos de Malfoy, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-Je suis un mangemort.

Des exclamations de toutes sortes se firent entendre. Draco hurlait que son père devait être heureux. Potter était dégouté, comment Voldemort osait marqué son aimé. Seamus et Dean hurlaient qu'ils le savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre Malfoy deviendrait un mangemort, le digne fils de son père. Hermione restait silencieuse, mais elle observait Harry, il le savait, il leurs avait dit à elle et à Ron dans le train et elle ne l'avait pas cru.

-Laissez-moi finir. Ce n'est pas tout, lorsque j'ai reçu ma marque, Voldemort m'a donné deux missions. L'une d'elle était de tuer Dumbledore, des exclamations d'horreur se répandirent dans la chambre. L'autre était de trouver un moyen, pour faire entrer des mangemort dans Poudlard.

-C'est toi qui a fait rentrer Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu as fais rentrer ce monstre dans Poudlard.

Néville Londubat s'était levé, prêt à frapper Malfoy, Hermione essaya de le retenir. Harry se leva et se plaça devant Malfoy.

-Néville, moi aussi, je la déteste, mais Malfoy y est pour rien.

Néville se rassit, essayant de contrôler sa colère, depuis qu'il avait apprit son évasion l'année dernière, il s'était promis à lui-même qu'un jour, il s'occuperait personnellement de faire payer à Bellatrix Lestrange, tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses parents.

-C'était, effectivement, mon idée à l'origine, utiliser l'armoire à disparaitre qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande et sa jumelle chez Barjot et Beurk, pour créer un passage, permettant aux mangemort d'entré, à Poudlard.

-Si c'était ton idée, pourquoi Goyle a dit que c'était lui et mon double, qui l'a fait venir.

-Je n'en sais rien et je suis sûr que Crabbe devait être là aussi. J'avais essayer de réparer l'armoire les deux premier jours, sans y arriver et c'est Weasley, qui y est arriver.

-Pourquoi il y est arriver? comment il a su ce que tu prévoyais faire?

-Tu vas me laisser finir. Es-ce que je t'en pose des questions, moi? À ta place, la belette, je la fermerai et commencerai à réfléchir à ce que je vais raconter. Parce qu'après mon histoire, c'est toi qui a une histoire à raconter.

Ron grogna et baissa la tête, Malfoy prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer, avant de poursuivre.

-Weasley a vu ma marque et il m'a montré la sienne.

-Je le savais, je vous l'avais dit qu'il était un mangemort.

Potter c'était levé de son lit et regardait successivement Draco et Marcus. Draco le tira pour qu'il retourna à sa place.

-Il m'a dit que dans sa dimension, il avait eu la mission de tuer Dumbledore et qu'il l'avait déjà accomplit.

Les trois visiteurs dimensionnelle se regardèrent.

Hermione et Néville écoutaient le récit de Malfoy la bouche ouverte, imitant à la perfection, le poisson.

Harry, Seamus et Dean contenaient leur colère du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce meurtrier était chanceux d'être déjà à l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas leur Dumbledore, mais ils voulaient tout de même le venger.

Ron gardait la tête baisser, ce que racontait Malfoy, lui donnait une impression de déjà vu. Cependant, il était prêt à jurer, que ce n'était pas l'un des souvenirs de Weasley. Il s'en souviendrait, certainement.

-Le soir où nous devions accueillir, ma tante, je n'y suis pas aller. J'avais été fier au début d'avoir été choisi, d'avoir été élu par Voldemort, mais ce jour-là...

Malfoy sembla, durant quelques instants perdre tous ses moyens, il se tourna vers Harry.

-...À la place de rejoindre Weasley, Goyle et Crabbe, je suis venu te voir...tu sais, à propos des deux exhibitionnistes.

Draco et Potter échangèrent un regard, Draco voulu répliquer, mais Potter plaqua sa main, sur la bouche de son blondinet.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, pour l'instant.

Draco se libéra de la main de son chéri et s'adressa, à son double.

-Tu es du genre lent. Ça t'a prit six ans, avant que tu comprennes que notre père est une ordure manipulatrice, qui obéit aveuglement à un gros Véracrasse sans cervelle. Il a fallu que tu attendes, que notre magnifique et parfaite peau, soit souillé par ce signe immonde.

-C'est pas NOTRE peau, c'est la mienne.

-Ça revient à la même chose, triple andouille. Tu étais prêt à assassiner Dumbledore, pour un peu de gloire? Tu es malade! En plus tu te laisses manipuler, par ce sordide Weasley.

-Je ne me fais manipuler par personne.

-À qui veux-tu faire croire ça? Tu es une loque humaine, une pâle copie de Malfoy. Tu es démoli, sans vie.

-Je t'interdis de...

-Oh j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié. Par Merlin Malfoy, tu aurais dû courir vers Harry, à la place de devenir un mangemort, il t'aurait conduit à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi je serais aller voir ce vieux fou?

-Ce vieux fou est le seul sorcier, à l'exception de Harry, que Voldemort craint. Si tu t'étais, réfugié auprès de lui, lorsqu'il était encore temps. Une mangemort ne se promènerait pas à Poudlard et notre superbe peau serait intact.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Je n'en peu plus d'entendre parler de la peau de Malfoy...mais j'approuve, il est effectivement une triple andouille.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron...

Malfoy dévisagea Hermione.

-Je veux dire je suis d'accord avec lui, que cette conversation entre les deux Draco Malfoy est totalement inutile, vous la poursuivrez en privé.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, son regard s'assombrie et son visage prit des traits, qu'aucun gryffondor n'avait déjà vu, sur le doux et joyeux visage de leur préfète. Seul Malfoy avait déjà vu Hermione aussi en colère, lorsqu'elle l'avait giflée, en troisième année.

-C'est à ton tour à présent.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur Ron, ce dernier les regarda à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas, ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

-Mon tour de quoi, j'ai rien a dire moi.

-Malfoy t'avait prévenu, tout à l'heure, que tu serais le suivant à confier tes petits secrets.

-Quoi? Mais, il a pratiquement rien dit. Juste qu'il était un mangemort, oh wow quel surprise, un Malfoy devenu un mangemort. Et qu'il avait comme mission de tuer Dumbledore et de faire rentrer des mangemort à Poudlard, mais c'est nouveau, Voldemort n'avait jamais essayer de telle chose auparavant.

Les sarcasmes de Ron n'impressionna personne, ils continuaient à le regardait. Il y avait que le regard de Marcus qui avait changé, l'attitude de Ron l'inquiétait de plus en plus, lui rappelant son double.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques, comment toi Ronald Weasley, toi qui n'a jamais volontairement ouvert un livre, qui parle d'autre chose que de Quidditch. Qui méprise les études, qui ridiculise ceux qui se rende à la bibliothèque le samedi ou durant les vacances, qui est trop lâche pour ouvrir ses propres livres durant les cours, peut connaitre les Horcruxes? Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé.

-Et moi qui est descendant d'une famille passionné par la magie noire, qui a grandit parmi des vieux grimoires interdit et qui a apprit tout le savoir des Malfoy et des Black en magie noire, j'ignore ce qu'est des Horcruxes. Comment le dernier enfant mâle, d'une famille de traître à leur sang peu en connaître autant?

Ron soupira, il avait envi d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de fouine de Malfoy, mais il se reteint, pour Harry. Hermione commençait réellement à lui tomber sur les nerfs, elle était en colère après lui, seulement parce qu'il savait un truc qu'elle ignorait. Elle devrait lever son nez de ses livres quelques fois et commencer à vivre, elle apprendrait beaucoup plus de chose.

-C'est Weasley qui me l'a dit.

-QUOI? Prononcèrent neuf voix, simultanément.

-Harry, Marcus ne faîtes pas vos hypocrite, je vous l'ai dit hier.

-Tu nous as dit que tu avais discuté à deux reprise avec ton double. Pas que tu avais échangé des notions de magie noire avec lui.

-Écoute Harry, j'ai discuter à deux reprise avec lui, il m'a dit beaucoup de truc. D'après lui son Voldemort aurait créer des Horcruxes et il aurait un plan pour les détruire.

-Il t'a révélé son plan?

-Oui, mais si ça vous dérange pas je préférerais en parler seul à seul avec Harry, ainsi que des trucs que j'ai vu dans la tête de Weasley.

Hermione regarda les garçons autour d'elle, ils paraissaient tous comprendre, ce que voulait dire Weasley.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez de ça. Ron a vu quelque chose dans les pensées de Weasley?

-Tu te rappel Hermione les cours que Rogue me donnait l'année dernière, pour bloquer mon esprit à Voldemort.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et bien Ron s'en est servi, il a jeté un Légilimens à son double et a vu certain de ses souvenirs.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es jeté sur lui hier, parce que tu as vu quelques choses, qui t'a choqué à ce point.

-Oui

-Et c'était quoi, sans être indiscrète.

-C'était relié à ma famille. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, ces images sont choquante, mais pas au niveau de vouloir le tuer. Je me rappel que je voulais le réduire en bouillit.

-Peut-être que tu as récolté trop de souvenir en même temps et que le choque t'a fait réagir de cette façon...ou que les souvenirs se bouscule dans ta tête et que tu ne te souviens pas du souvenir ayant provoquer cette réaction.

-Peut-être.

-Tu as vu le meurtre de Dumbledore?

-Non.

Ron se concentrera, essayant de retrouver se souvenir ou de se rappeler de d'autres souvenirs qu'il aurait oublier. S'il ne pouvait se souvenir, du fragment de mémoire ayant provoquer sa rage, il pouvait essayer de se rappeler du moindre détail, des souvenirs de son double. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux était d'une haute importance.

Il n'écoutait plus Hermione, ainsi que les autres, qui était partit sur différentes théories, de ce qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir vu. Ron n'avait aucune envi de partager ceci avec eux, il voulait en parler avec Harry. Une douleur lui traversa le crâne, un faible cri traversa ses lèvres, il se plia en deux, sous l'effet de la douleur.

Ron ferma les yeux, une douleur atroce lui traversa la tête, des images l'envahit et la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron vit la professeur, lui souriant, de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, qui la faisait rajeunir. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle de classe, Ron devait avoir douze ans, elle sortit un pendentif, d'une petite boîte en bois.

-C'est l'un de mes cousins, qui me la offert, il l'avait emprunté sans permission. Il disait que ceci était très précieux, d'une importance capitale et qu'il serait en lieu sûr à Poudlard. J'aimerais te l'offrir, il sera en lieu sûr, au cou du plus puissant serpentard, à avoir mit les pieds dans cet école depuis un demi-siècle. Dans toutes ma carrière, je n'ai jamais rencontré un étudiants, avec une telle soif de savoir en magie noire, avec une telle envi de faire ses preuves, avec une telle avidité de pouvoir. Ce pendentif a appartenu à deux des plus grand mage de notre histoire, il te revient de droit.

Ron rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Tout le monde dans la pièce le regardait, il se leva et couru à la salle de bain.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent, voulant aller s'assurer que leur ami allait bien.

-Non. Restez-ici, j'crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

-Je crois que tu as raison, Marcus. Lui répondit Harry en s'assoyant à côté de Malfoy. C'est juste que, je m'inquiète pour lui, quand il est seul avec lui-même.

-Je comprend, je m'inquiète pour lui, moi-aussi. Je crois que nous avons évoquer assez de sujet sérieux, pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas quand nous sommes sérieux trop longtemps, ça me démoralise.

-Je te comprend parfaitement Marcus, nous avons été assez sérieux pour aujourd'hui. Potter se frotta les mains et les regarda tous. Commençons l'orgie.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, prit son sac de cours et frappa Potter.

-AÏE! AÏE! Arrête!

-Tu es qu'un obsédé. Es-ce que ça t'arrives de penser à autre chose?

Draco lança son sac, furieux. Potter le regarda, un sourire grivois sur les lèvres.

-Pas quand tu es près de moi.

-Tu es qu'un sale pervers. Tu as branlé mon double dans les toilettes, ça devrait te suffire, pour la journée. Parce que avec MOI, tu n'auras rien de plus.

-Quoi? Tu plaisantes, c'est arriver hier. J'ai rien eu aujourd'hui, j'suis en manque.

-Hier! HIER! Et tu m'as...

Potter prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains, le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry et Malfoy les regardèrent, surpris. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister à nouveau à la scène de la veille, sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas agir de la même façon.

Hermione et Marcus regardèrent le couple s'embrasser, émus, ils les trouvaient mignons.

Néville, Dean et Seamus détournèrent le regard dégoutés, ils n'avaient rien contre les homosexuels, mais ils ne voulaient pas voir ça.

Draco arrêta le baiser, il se lécha les lèvres et enleva le gilet de Potter, avant de le chevaucher et de poursuivre leur baiser.

-Heu...les gars...les gars...

Potter plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Draco, qu'il caressa, avant de glisser ses mains sur le dos de ce dernier.

Les spectateurs involontaires regardaient la scène, certains fascinés, d'autre dégoutés, mais tous regardaient.

-...les gars...LES GARS

Potter et Draco ignoraient Marcus, ils continuèrent leur baiser, en enlevant la chemise de Draco. Ils détachèrent la ceinture de l'autre et glissèrent leur mains à l'intérieur du boxer de leur amant.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain et vu ce qu'ils regardaient tous.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Vous êtes pas capable de vous retenir dix minutes. J'en ai assez de voir ce genre de chose sans arrêt. Enfermez-vous et jetez-vous un sort de silence, à la fin.

Potter et Draco sourirent, ils fermèrent les rideaux du baldaquin et jetèrent un sort de silence.

Ron s'adressa à tous les autres.

-Et vous vous n'étiez pas capable de leur dire bande de pervers?

Ron continua à crier des insultes à tous les résidents du dortoir, mais Harry et Malfoy n'entendirent aucune d'entre-elles, ils étaient trop occupés à imiter leur double.

Merci de continuer à endurer les délires de ma petite tête.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite.

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus compréhensible, je vous le jure.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Ron interroge Weasley et Malfoy interroge Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20: Trop de questions

La nuit était finalement tombée, Weasley pouvait enfin se promener en toute sécurité, dans les couloires de Poudlard. Il avait jeté un Impérium à la vieille folle d'infirmière, elle pensait que Goyle et Weasley récupéraient de leurs blessures, mais il y avait personne à l'infirmerie, elle faisait que voyager d'un lit vide à l'autre.

Weasley s'installa devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, il savait qu'il n'y était pas, puisqu'il l'avait vu rentrer, avec les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, dans la salle sur demande. C'était Slughorn, Chourave et Flitwick qui étaient en charge de surveiller Bellatrix Lestrange, la libérer serait un jeu d'enfant.

Si, Weasley réussissait à rentrer, pour l'instant aucun des mots de passe, prévisible du directeur, ne fonctionnait.

-Sorbet Citron. Patacitrouilles. Dragées surprise. Ballongommes. Chocogrenouilles. Fondants du chaudron...

-Tu as faim ou tu veux rentrer.

Weasley poussa un hurlement très peu masculin, il entendait toujours les gens arriver, mais étrangement il ne s'était pas entendu lui-même.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Tu sais pour un méchant mangemort, tu as peur très facilement.

Weasley regarda autour d'eux, inquiet, il s'attendait à voir arriver des gryffondor enragées, qui viendrait aider Ron à finir son travail de la veille, mais il n'y avait qu'eux, il fit signe à son double de le suivre.

Ron le suivit, sans protestation. Pourquoi son double lui adressait la parole? Weasley aurait pensée, que dès qu'il le rencontrerait à nouveau, il se jetterait à nouveau sur lui. Pourquoi était-il calme? Il devait préparer une vengeance encore pire.

Les deux rouquins pénétrèrent dans un corridor isolé, et se cachèrent derrière une statue.

-J'suis impressionner, j'aurais pensé que tu achèverais ton travail. Pas que tu te foutrais gentiment de ma gueule.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir et j'ai perdu le goût de te frapper.

-Comment ça, tu as perdu le goût? Tu devrais avoir envie de m'arracher la tête, de me faire avaler mes couilles, pas de te tenir devant moi en me souriant bêtement.

-J'avoue, j'ai encore sur le cœur ce que tu as fait à notre famille et fait endurer aux doubles de mes amis, mais ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est la tienne.

-Et ce que j'ai fait à Hermione...tu t'en fous? Je le sais que tu l'as vu, ma vie entière a défilé quand tu m'as jeté ce sort.

-Tu parles de quand tu l'as fait pleurer en première année? Il y a rien là, j'ai fait pareil ici. D'accord après tu as commencé à la traiter de sang de bourbe, mon poing me démanche, mais j'suis capable de me retenir.

Weasley savait qu'il avait l'air d'un abrutis; la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et gardant le silence, ce qui réveillait les soupçons de son double, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Lorsque Ron, lui avait lancé le Légilimens, Weasley avait vu tous ses crimes défilés devant ses yeux, donc le viole de Hermione. Pourquoi Ron ne s'en rappelait-il pas? Weasley savait que c'était pour cette raison que Ron lui avait sauté dessus, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Avait-il oublié? Avait-il récolté tellement de mémoires, que son cerveau avait surchauffé et avait effacé certains souvenirs?

Peut-être que Ron faisait semblant de ne pas se rappeler, pour que Weasley ne soit pas sur ses gardes. Alors, le gryffondor l'attirerait dans un piège sordide, peut-être qu'il avait prévu de le faire violer, par les deux Potter pendant que Hermione regarderait en riant.

Cette vengeance était beaucoup trop serpentard, pour le gentil gryffondor et Weasley se connaissait, il serait incapable de rester aussi calme et souriant. Ron devait réellement avoir oublier.

Weasley sourit, il comprenait à présent. Dumbledore et Rogue avaient effacés certains des souvenirs se trouvant dans la tête de Ron.

Cela expliquait, la raison pour laquelle les mots de passe ne fonctionnait pas, ils savaient que Weasley les connaissaient.

Pourquoi les deux professeurs agissaient de la sorte. Normalement, ils auraient dus attachés Weasley à son lit à l'infirmerie, pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, le faire surveiller par des aurores ou l'envoyer à Azcaban pour le reste de son séjour, dans cette dimension. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas capturés Bellatrix immédiatement? Pourquoi gardaient-ils Bellatrix prisonnière dans le bureau du directeur? Ils auraient dus faire venir des aurores, qui l'auraient ramenés à Azcaban.

Weasley décida de changer ses plans, son double ne lui en voulait plus, parfait, Weasley allait s'en servir.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Rien en particulier, je me promenais et je t'ai vu. Ce serait l'occasion idéal, pour mieux se connaitre.

-Pour mieux se connaître? Je suis toi, idiot! Nous nous connaissons déjà. En plus, tu as récolté la totalité de mes souvenirs, tu me connais parfaitement.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en manque et pour ceux qu'il me reste, c'est flou, c'est des successions d'images, incompréhensible. Tu n'es pas moi, nous sommes différents. Il y a eu un ou des événements qui a fait de toi un serpentard et de moi un gryffondor et j'aimerai les connaître.

-Tu es ami avec Potter, voilà la différence.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas?

-C'est un abrutis, qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il désobéit fréquemment aux règlements et ne se fait jamais punir. Il...

-En résumé, tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu vois, quand je suis monté dans le train la première année, il était là. Il a été mon premier ami à Poudlard et j'ai été le sien. Nous sommes allés dans la même maison, nous avons vécus des aventures, des expériences...

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Quoi?

-Quels sortes d'expériences?...C'est vrai que dans cette dimension, j'suis à la place de Draco...par Salazar...dis-moi pas que...je me sens mal.

-De quoi tu...T'ES MALADE! Jamais de la vie. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que moi et Harry sommes amis et rien de plus. J'ignorai qu'il était gay, jusqu'à hier.

Weasley leva un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

-Comment tu as pu croire qu'il était hétéro? Mon inconscient à commencer à émette des doutes, quand je l'ai vu avec Draco, dans le train, la première année. La façon qu'ils se regardaient, qu'ils se souriaient. J'étais trop jeune. bien entendu, pour me douter qu'ils finiraient comme ça, mais c'est évident quant on y repense.

-Malfoy et Harry se souriant, dans le train. Pas dans mon monde, Malfoy est venu à la fin du voyage et nous nous sommes presque battus.

-Intéressant. Dans ma dimension, je me suis assit dans le même compartiment que Potter, puis Draco Malfoy et Marcus Black sont venus nous rejoindre, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, tous les trois, chez madame Guipure. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils voulaient aller à Gryffondor. Puis, moi et Draco, nous nous sommes battus, c'est dans notre sang, nos familles sont faîtes pour se détester. Tu dois le savoir?

Ron hocha la tête, se rappelant toutes ses bagarres, avec la fouine.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu es aller à serpentard, pour ne pas être avec Malfoy.

-Oui et non. Lorsque la cérémonie du choixpeau à débuter, Black a été l'un des premiers, gryffondor bien sûr. Ensuite vint Malfoy, gryffondor aussi. Il y a eu un long silence avant les applaudissement, le lendemain il a reçu une beuglante, c'était marrant. Puis, ce fut le tour du célèbre Harry Potter. Le choixpeau le plaça à gryffondor, je me souviens encore de mes frères hurlants; «On a Potter, on a Potter». Quand ce fut mon tour, le silence ne régnait plus dans la grande salle, j'étais l'un des derniers et j'étais un Weasley, rien de passionnant. Un Weasley, je me demande dans quel maison, il va aller? Juste avant que je m'assois sur le tabouret, elle ma sourit.

-Qui? Hermione?

-Non, le professeur Lestrange, la directrice de serpentard. Elle ma fait un merveilleux sourire...

Ron se souvenait du sourire qu'elle lui avait fait, ce matin en cours et de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

-Je me suis assit sur le tabouret, le vieux torchon sur la tête. Je ne voulais pas aller à gryffondor, être identique à mes frères. Ils avaient étés meilleurs élèves, joueurs vedettes de Quidditch, préfets et farceurs adulés et respectés. Qu'es-ce qu'il me restait? Puis le choixpeau hurla serpentard. Il y a eu un silence et aucun applaudissement. J'aurai dû me sentir mal, mais j'étais heureux...heu...de quoi nous parlions, à l'origine?

-De rien en particulier. Je me rappel, avoir ressentit la même chose dans le train. Je savais que j'allais finir à gryffondor, comme mes frères.

-Quand je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure, qu'elle me souriait, pourquoi tu as pensé à Hermione?

Ron rougit et fui le regard de son double.

-Pour rien...je l'ai vu dernièrement, alors j'ai pensé à elle.

-Les dernières femmes que j'ai vu sont Pomfresh et McGonagall, et je ne pense pas à elle.

-Bien...c'est que...heu...

-Belle explication, j'approuve. Tu te l'es faîtes, au moins? Ou tu penses à elle, pendant que tu te tape toutes les autres?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et rougit d'avantage.

-Les douces courbes de ta Hermione envahit ton esprit quand tu jouis dans le corps d'une autre...

Weasley observa la réaction de son double, un doute l'envahit.

-Tu es puceau?

Ron baissa la tête et Weasley éclata de rire.

-C'est pas vrai! Je suis puceau dans cette dimension.

-C'est pas si grave que ça, je ne le resterai pas toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps et je...je n'ai pas encore trouvé...la bonne, celle que je vais aimer pour le reste de ma vie.

-La bonne? Pour le reste de ta vie? T'es un gars ou une fille? Ron, un trou c'est un trou. Si la fille a de la conversation et est intéressante, tant mieux, sinon occupe sa bouche.

Weasley lui fit un sourire pervers, Ron serra les poings.

-T'es dégueulasse. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une fille après l'autre. Si je veux Hermione et attendre qu'elle soit prête, c'est mon droit.

-Si tu le dis vieux, mais pour attendre qu'elle soit prêtre et t'offre sa virginité, il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit vier...que TU sois avec elle.

-Je sais, j'y travail...dès que j'aurais moins de préoccupations.

-Comment tu peux être encore puceau? J'ai baiser avec toutes les serpentarde de mon années et celle de septièmes. J'ai baiser aussi quelques poufsouffle et gryffondor. Tu devrais essayer Lavande et les Patil, tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai déjà tout prévu, dans ma tête. Moi et Hermione allons avoir notre première fois ensemble.

Un petit sourire traversa les lèvres de Weasley, si seulement Ron savait. Une idée, lui vint à l'esprit.

-Nous avons seize ans, bientôt dix-sept et nous sommes pleins d'hormones. Ta décision est noble et si j'éprouvait autant d'amour envers une personne, que tu sembles avoir pour Hermione, je pense que je partagerais ton opinion. Sauf que, si tu veux que votre première fois ensemble soit magique, inoubliable, il te faut de la pratique. Crois-moi. Ma première fois était génial pour moi, mais pas pour la fille. Elle n'était pas assez préparée, je n'ai pas été assez doux et je suis venu trop vite. Si tu aimes réellement ta Hermione, tu voudras l'envoyer au septième ciels et tu ne pourras pas y arriver, sans pratique.

-Je ne vais pas commencer à séduire des filles, juste pour acquérir de l'expérience. Je vais passer pour un vrai salop...et qu'es-ce que Hermione va penser de moi. Je vais lui briser le cœur, avant de le conquérir. Parce que, je sais ce que ça fait, de voir la personne que tu aimes, dans les bras d'un autre.

Weasley s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, son double était pathétique.

-Justement, c'est ça notre solution.

-Tu veux que je me dépucelle avec Hermione, en lui brisant le cœur.

-Tu comprends rien. La solution est évidente, elle est devant toi.

Weasley soupira, son double ne comprenait pas.

-Je sais que tu as envie de baiser, tu es un adolescent normalement constituer, qui doit se masturber régulièrement, depuis qu'il a treize.

Ron rougit et Weasley sourit, parfait, Ron cuberait tout.

-Je sais que tu es impatient, de sentir la chair étroite et chaude autour de ton sexe. Tu meurs d'envie, de savoir ce que nous ressentons, lorsqu'une fille nous prend en bouche, que ses mains et sa langue parcourt notre intimité. Je sais, par expérience personnelle, que la première fois, tu seras tellement obnubilé par ton propre plaisir que tu vas oublier celui de ta partenaire...

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je sais, c'est pour que tu te le rentres dans la tête. Les filles ont mal la première fois, si le gars est doué, la douleur fait place au plaisir, très rapidement, et elles en veulent encore et encore. Cependant, si le gars est inexpérimenté, elles vont avoir mal, TRÈS mal et elles ne voudront pas recommencer immédiatement.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas, où tu...

-Tu ne veux pas passer pour un salop, qui passe les filles l'une après l'autre, je comprend. Je te propose, d'échanger nos place, temporairement. Juste le temps que tu te fasses une ou deux serpentarde.

-TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE! Je ne changerais pas de place avec toi. Quelle bonne idée, je vais aller, chez les serpentard, me jeter dans la gueule du loup et je t'envoi à gryffondor, un loup dans la bergerie. Tu me prends pour un idiot...comme tout le monde.

-Présentement, je te prend pour un idiot, parce que tu agis en tant que tel. Je te propose de baiser, de jouir avec autre chose que ta main. À serpentard, je suis un tombeur. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'entrer dans la salle commune, ils penseront tous que je sort de l'infirmerie, tu t'approches de Pansy ou Daphnée et tu leurs dit, tout simplement; «J'ai besoin de compagnie».

-Aucune fille ne va vouloir...faire...bai...me tenir compagnie, avec une phrase comme celle-là.

-Oui, crois-moi. Daphnée et Pansy m'adore depuis que je suis arriver. Tu vas pouvoir en profiter, sans regret, gagner de l'expérience, tu peux être mauvais sans crainte, c'est moi qui va passer pour un nul.

-J'admet que c'est tentant, mais supposons que ta proposition ne soit pas un piège. Pendant, que je vais être joyeusement occupé, chez les serpentard, toi tu vas être où?

-Chez les gryffondor, tu passes la nuit chez les serpentard, à ma place et moi, je la passe chez les lions.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, pour protester, mais Weasley le devança.

-Je vais te laisser ma baguette, je ne saurais pas armée. Il y a deux Potter dans ton dortoir, deux Malfoy et un Marcus Black, je n'ai aucune chance contre eux. Ils peuvent me réduire en cendre, en purée, en tout ce que tu veux, avant que je lève le petit doigt.

Weasley sortit sa baguette, il enleva le sort d'illusion qui transformait la baguette de sureau, en baguette ordinaire et la présenta à son double.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi, par altruisme.

-Honnêtement, non? J'aimerais bien observer et écouter mes rivales, lorsque nous allons retourner dans notre monde, je vais pouvoir m'en servir, contre eux.

Ron savait ce qu'il devait répondre, mais sa bouche refusait de répondre, non. Il avait besoin de décompresser, il avait subit trop de pression ses dernier jours. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire entrer Weasley, chez les gryffondor, Ron aurait l'impression d'avoir trahit ses amis.

Ron fixait la baguette de son double, partagé entre ses hormones et sa logique.

Malfoy se tenait debout devant le baldaquin de Potter et de son double, les rideaux étaient tirés. Les deux occupants étaient de toutes évidence, passionnément occupés. La nature de Malfoy le poussait, à tirer les rideaux et de demander ce qu'il voulait, se fichant de déranger les autres, mais il y avait un autre Malfoy derrière ces rideaux et Malfoy voulait respecter son intimité.

Le couple avait oublier de jeter un sort de silence, Malfoy entendait tout et une partie de son anatomie, réagissait extrêmement bien. Il se retenait de ne pas descendre en courant dans la salle commune des lions, pour demander à Harry de calmer son problème. Malfoy était seul, avec les deux obsédés, tous les autres étaient descendu.

Malfoy entendit deux cris rauques, il referma sa robe de sorcier, pour cacher son petit problème et attendit quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir le rideau.

Les deux pervers sursautèrent lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, ils étaient étendu l'un à côté de l'autre, collants de sueurs. Draco se cacha à l'aide du drap, Potter s'assit furieux, Malfoy inspira et se décida à parler.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec moi-même.

-Trouves-toi un miroir et laisse-nous baiser en paix.

Potter avait serrer les poings, près à frapper le blondinet, même s'il avait l'apparence de celui qu'il aimait. Il y avait que Marcus, qui avait le droit de les déranger.

-Vous avez fini. Je ne vous dérange pas.

-Comment tu le sais, que nous avons fini? Tu nous espionnais? Tu sais à la place de rester debout derrière ce rideau, à bander, tu aurais pu venir nous rejoindre. Pendant que je m'occupe du cul de l'un, je peux m'occuper de la queue de l'autre.

Draco frappa Potter à la tête.

-Va prendre un douche...FROIDE.

-D'accord, d'accord. On ne peut même plus plaisanter.

Potter se leva, il était nu, mais ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne. Il prit un pantalon et un gilet, traînant sur la maille devant son lit et entra dans la salle de bain.

Draco regarda Malfoy et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?

-J'avais plein de questions en tête et là...j'en ai plus une seule.

-Pourtant tu as le choix. Pourquoi je suis à gryffondor? Pourquoi j'ai des bijoux moldu au visage? Pourquoi je suis amoureux de Ryry? Pourquoi...

-Tu es amoureux de lui?

-Bien sûr! Tu ne l'es pas de Harry?

-...

-Ça va venir, croit moi. C'est là, dans ton cœur, mais ton subconscient, ne veut pas l'admettre...pour l'instant.

-...

-Pour une grande gueule, tu es silencieux.

-Je me sens mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tu es à gryffondor?

-Bonne question. J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que je voulais être dans la même maison que mon cousin. Je sais que je ne voulais pas aller à serpentard.

-Pourquoi?

-Notre tante est la directrice, au manoir, père me contrôlait, il me poussait à devenir, ce que je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie d'endurer ma folle de tante à longueur de journée, critiquant mes moindres gestes. Père doit être heureux dans ce monde, son unique héritier, chef des serpentard, mangemort et supposément hétéro, donc il va pouvoir perpétué la lignée des Malfoy.

Malfoy baissa le regard. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du jugement, il fut heureux que son père soit à Azcaban. Malfoy savait que plusieurs enfants de mangemort avaient dus envoyer des lettre, concernant ses nouvelles tendance, à leurs parents, qui eux avaient dus écrire à sa mère.

-Tu sais j'ai reçu une beuglante le lendemain de notre première journée à Poudlard. Le premier Malfoy en en avoir une, ainsi que le premier Malfoy à gryffondor, j'avais déshonoré ma famille, mon père avait demander à Dumbledore de me faire repasser sous le choixpeau, mais il a refusé. J'suis heureux de ne plus vivre avec père, à présent, Merlin sait que j'en ai bavé les étés de ma première et seconde années.

-Tu ne vis plus avec père?

-Non. À la fin de la troisième année, je suis partie vivre chez Sirius, le père de Marcus et le parrain de Ryry. Potter est venu vivre avec nous, aussi, son parrain était un homme libre, il pouvait enfin quitter les Dursley.

-Père t'a laissé quitter le manoir comme ça.

-Il ma renié. Il nous a vu, moi et Ryry, s'embrasser et s'avouer notre amour. Il est entrer dans une fureur atroce, il a dit qu'il n'avait plus de fils, que j'étais la honte des Malfoy et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Sirius m'a recueillit et mère m'a légué une partie de son héritage Black. Nous entretenons une correspondance secrète et elle me rend visite, quelques fois, au manoir de la famille Black.

-...

-J'aime beaucoup ta conversation.

-Désolé, mais j'ignore si je dois être désolé pour toi ou te féliciter.

-Félicite moi, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux. Moi, Potter, Marcus et Sirius formons une belle et grande famille. Tu devrais aller parler avec Harry.

-Parler de quoi?

-De vous deux, de votre avenir.

-Il n'y a pas d'avenir, n'y de nous deux, entre moi et Potter, il y a que du sexe.

-Malfoy il serait temps que tu sois honnête avec toi-même.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry Potter. Nous sommes deux...gay, qui venons de découvrir, notre homosexualité et qui prennent du bon temps avec l'autre. Je ne serais jamais en amour avec cet abrutis de balafré.

-J'suis content de l'apprendre Malfoy.

Draco et Malfoy sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la porte du dortoir.

Harry et Marcus venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry observa Malfoy quelques instants, puis sortit du dortoir, en claquant la porte.

Marcus regarda Malfoy dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres et applaudit vigoureusement.

-Malfoy tu es un génie. Une dispute qui conduit à une déclaration d'amour. Cet déclaration conduit à une partie de jambe en l'air, mémorable. Vous allez nous offrir du sexe de réconciliation, toute la nuit. Génial! Je vais avoir mal à la main, demain.

-FERME-LÀ ABRUTIS! Draco se tourne vers Malfoy. Et toi, ne reste pas assit là, va le voir.

Malfoy se leva et sortit du dortoir, le cœur en miette.

Merci de continuer à me lire.

Dans le prochain chapitre; Double disputes et réconciliations


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21:

Ron était fier de lui, son double le prenait vraiment pour un abrutis, mais Ron l'avait brillamment déjoué. Il avait surestimer Weasley, mais ce serpentard était aussi vantard et stupide que les autres. À présent, Ron savait que son double n'était pas plus malin que lui, juste plus sournois.

Ron suivait silencieusement Weasley, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ron lui avait emprunté, plutôt dans l'après-midi, juste après que Harry et Malfoy se soient enfermés dans le lit à Baldaquin, pour imiter leur double. Dès que les autres gryffondor étaient sortis du dortoir, Ron avait ouvert la maille de Harry et avait prit sa cape. Il avait ressentit du remord sur le coup, il aurait dû demander la permission à Harry, mais il avait envie d'aller se promener, sans se faire voire et Harry était...agréablement occupé.

Cependant, ses remords firent place à de la joie, lorsqu'il vit son double devant le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était le moment idéal, pour questionner son double.

Ron fut heureux de le faire sursauter, jusqu'ici c'était toujours Weasley qu'il l'avait surpris. Au début, son double ne semblait pas très heureux de le voir, mais Ron remarqua un sourire sur son visage après quelques minutes de discussion. Il décida de se méfier, son double était plus rusé que lui, c'est ce qu'il pensait, ce que tous pensaient. Cependant lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler d'échanger leur place, Ron eu envie d'éclater de rire, son double le pensait-il donc si naïf.

Ron repensa à la cape et approuva l'idée de Weasley. Le serpentard croyait-il réellement qu'il allait trahir ses amis, juste pour du sexe. Il devait bien admettre à lui-même, que durant une fraction de seconde, l'idée lui avait parue tentante.

Cependant, Ron en avait assez, que tout le monde pense qu'il possède l'intelligence d'un troll, même son équivalent le pensait.

Ron avait accepter, ils avaient échanger leur mots de passe, Weasley lui avait remis sa baguette et ils étaient partit chacun de leur côté, Ron arrêta au premier tournant, mit la cape et se dirigea en courant sur les traces de son double. Weasley se dirigeait vers la maison des gryffondor. Ron fut surpris, il avait pensé, que son double, en aurait profiter, pour commettre des actes atroce sur son compte, dans les couloires de Poudlard.

Ron avait d'abord eu peur, que Weasley avait vu la supercherie et faisait semblant de ne pas le voir ou l'entendre, juste pour l'attirer dans un piège, mais il chassa cette idée, Ron était plus malin qu'un vil serpent et il allait le prouver à tous.

Weasley arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron accéléra le pas pour pouvoir rentrer, en même temps que lui.

-Potage Royal

Le portrait se tassa et les laissa entrer. Weasley arrêta de marcher en entrant dans la salle commune, Ron manqua de peu, de lui rentrer dedans. Il décida d'espacer la distance entre eux au cas où.

Ron observa son double, il semblait nerveux, il regardait partout autour de lui et scrutait chaque visage présent attentivement. Ron le comprenait, s'il s'était retrouver seul chez les serpentard, lui aussi serait nerveux. Peut-être était-il nerveux de tomber sur les Harry Potter et les Draco Malfoy? Ron devait admettre, que même si Malfoy était un crétin fini, affronter deux exemplaire lui ferait peur, ainsi que deux Harry Potter. Ron sourit à cette pensée, Weasley devait regretter en ce moment même de lui avoir remit sa baguette. En parlant de sa baguette, pourquoi lui avait-il jeté un sort de dissimulation? Ron avait déjà vu cette baguette quelque part, mais où?

Weasley se mit à sourire, Ron suivit son regard. Weasley se dirigeait vers l'un des fauteuil se trouvant près de la cheminé, Lavande et Parvati y discutait tranquillement.

Weasley mit son pied sur le rebord du dossier, se donna un élan et s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles sursautèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonsoir Ron.

-Bonsoir Lavande, Parvati. Alors vous passez une agréable soirée mesdemoiselles?

Ron soupira et leva, les yeux aux ciel. Son double avait-il changer de place juste pour ça, pour séduire deux gryffondor. Pas étonnant qu'il le prenait pour un abrutis obsédé et en manque, il en était un lui-même.

Ron se détourna du trio, la conversation était loin d'être intéressante, Lavande et Parvati parlaient de commérage et son double faisait parfaitement semblant de boire chacune de leur parole. Ron regarda vers le fauteuil à sa droite, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Hermione étudiaient. Hermione regardaient par intervalle dans sa direction, elle foudroyait Weasley du regard, puis se tourner vers son manuel, le regard triste. Ron avait l'impression de lui briser le cœur, il avait envie d'enlever sa cape et d'aller la consoler.

Hermione ferma son livre, dans un grand fracas, qui fit sursauter les trois garçons assirent à ses côtés, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Weasley.

-Ron. Ron. RON.

Weasley qui était occupée à faire rire les deux cruches n'entendit pas les première fois ou peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas habitué d'entendre son prénom, finit par se retourner. Il sourit à Hermione, qui ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais regarda à tour de rôle Lavande et Parvati.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, nous avons à parler...de chose...concernant les préfets.

-Vous pouvez en parler tout à l'heure, Ron-Ron, Parvati et moi avons une discussion très importante.

-Importante? Je crois que ton Ron-Ron pourra survivre sans savoir qui à les cheveux les plus soyeux entre Katie Bell et toi.

-Espèce de...

Weasley se leva, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Les filles calmez-vous, il y a assez de moi pour tout le monde.

Hermione l'Avada Kedavra du regard. Weasley se tourna vers Lavande et Parvati.

-Nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre notre conversation cette nuit, qu'es-ce que vous en dîtes? La salle commune sera déserte, nous allons être parfaitement tranquille pour...discuter.

Lavande et Parvati hochèrent la tête, souriante. Ron les regarda, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Soit, elle était deux cruches qui gobait n'importe quoi, soit c'était beaucoup plus facile de séduire les filles, que ce qu'il pensait.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas très énergique vers les escalier menant au dortoir, Weasley la suivait, toujours en affichant son sourire, Ron avait envie de lui faire avaler, mais sa ruinerait son plan d'espionnage.

Cependant, si Weasley osait toucher à sa Hermione, il le regretterait amèrement.

Hermione se retourna, Weasley arrêta de marcher et Ron évita la collision de justesse, encore.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Quoi?

-Tu étais d'une humeur massacrante il y a quelques heures et à présent, monsieur est joyeux et rigole avec les deux premières dindes qu'il voit.

Hermione est jalouse? Elle est jalouse! Ron avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, tellement il souriait. Hermione était jalouse.

-Tu es jalouse? Demanda Weasley, clairement amusé de la situation.

-Pourquoi je le serais?

-Peut-être parce que tu tiens à moi, mais que tu refuse de te l'avouer. Tu sais parfois, il suffit que la femme que nous aimons, nous voit flirter avec une autre, pour nous déclarer son amour.

-Quel égo! J'ai l'air de faire une déclaration d'amour?

Ron se demanda, pourquoi Hermione était enragée contre lui? Il avait rien fait de mal. D'accord, il avait été un peu sec tout à l'heure, mais c'est normal, il avait l'impression que tous ses amis n'avaient aucune confiance en lui. Il ne leurs avait pas parler des connaissance de magie noire, acquise grâce à Weasley et il ne leurs avait pas encore tout dit, mais c'est parce qu'il attendait dans parler avec Harry, pas avec tout le monde en même tant.

-J'ai l'impression que ces plus toi que moi, qui est d'humeur massacrante. Peut-être que mon humeur de tout à l'heure était relié à ça?

-D'accord je l'admets.

-Que tu tiens à moi et que tu me déclare ton amour?

-Oui...NON! J'admets que j'ai passer ma frustration des derniers jours sur toi et...je m'en excuse. Tu es malin Ron, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Tu parles toujours de nourriture et de Quidditch, c'est normal.

-Quelles frustrations des derniers jours?

Ron écouta attentivement, pourquoi Hermione était-elle frustrée? Ron espérait que Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, seulement parce qu'il connaissait une réponse et elle non. Pourquoi est -elle toujours surprise quand Ron disait ou faisait quelque chose d'intelligent.

Hermione soupira et regarda vers le sol.

-Je t'a...c'est l'accumulation de plusieurs choses. J'ai été attaquée par Peeves, j'ai ratée deux jours de cours, je reviens et en manque un autre, par ta faute. C'est quoi l'idée de se jeter sur son double comme ça? Il fait que parler, il est comme Malfoy, tu n'avais...

-Tu viens de me comparer à cette fiente de Boursouf de Malfoy.

-Pas toi, ton double...fiente de Boursouf?

-Leurs excréments sont blancs et élancés, comme Malfoy.

-C'est la première fois que tu l'appels comme ça.

-Heu...J'suis tanné de l'appeler la fouine.

Hermione regarda Weasley de la tête au pied, Ron se demanda s'il devait lui faire un signe. Il voulu lever sa main, mais Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Weasley.

Hermione sourit à Weasley et prit ses mains qu'elles caressa doucement.

-Je tiens énormément à toi Ron, dans une heure je vais enlever le sortilège empêchant les garçons d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles, nous pourrions continuer cette discussion, au sujet de mes frustrations, à ce moment.

Weasley sourit et caressa le visage de Hermione, Ron voulu enlever la cape et frapper Weasley, mais il remarque, que la main de Hermione que Weasley avait libérer, serrait sa baguette. Elle l'avait reconnu, comment avait-elle fait pour les différencier? Hermione était réellement une miss-je-sais-tout, Ron sourit, elle allait lui tendre un piège, parfait.

Ron avait une heure, pour récolter le plus d'information possible sur son double, en espérant qu'il parle avec un des Malfoy ou des Potter ou à Marcus, Ron se dit que s'il tombe sur Harry, il lui ferait un signe pour qu'il l'aide à l'interroger discrètement.

-Je serais honoré de poursuivre cette conversation, dans une heure.

Hermione lui sourit et monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

-Alors nous nous reverrons là-haut, dans une heure, ou plutôt une heure et demi.

-À tout à l'heure.

Hermione monta l'escalier, Weasley la regarda monter, puis décida de monter dans son dortoir à son tour.

Ron regarda Weasley gravir l'escalier, sa démarche était fier. Ron sourit davantage, enfin il se dirigeait vers le dortoir et dans une heure et demi, Weasley allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, il se demandait se que Hermione avait préparé. Ron se retourna et il vit Hermione descendre les escaliers, en regardant derrière elle, pour s'assurer que Weasley ne la voyait pas. Où allait-elle?

Ron se dit qu'il aurait la surprise tout à l'heure, ainsi que Weasley.

Weasley était presque rendu à la porte de leur dortoir lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry sortit, il était clairement en colère et Ron cru remarquer, qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Harry devait surement vouloir trouver un peu de tranquillité, il ne devait pas s'en aller, il devait rester avec lui et Weasley.

Ron décida de sortir son bras de sous la cape et de faire signe à son meilleur ami. Harry le vit, il arrêta de marcher et regarda Weasley.

Ron regretta immédiatement son geste, Harry ne le reconnaîtra pas par son bras, il va penser qu'un mangemort ou un truc dans le genre les attaquent.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as vieux? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Non, ça va. Je viens juste de...me disputer avec Draco.

Depuis quand Harry appel Malfoy par son prénom?

Ron se retint de ne pas éclater de rire, ses amis étaient rusés.

-Désolé vieux. Je suis sûr que...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau, Malfoy en sortit et se jeta sur Harry. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers lui. Weasley se tassa et se dirigea vers la porte, mais n'entra pas.

Malfoy tenu Harry par les avant-bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Malfoy ce n'est pas le moment...

-Laisse-moi finir Potter. Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, c'est normal. Je t'ai blesser, parce que je suis trop faible pour admettre mes sentiments à moi-même. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, j'ignore quoi exactement. C'est peut-être de l'amour, je n'en sais rien puisque je n'ai jamais aimé. Je tiens à toi, depuis que je t'ai vu chez madame Guipure j'ai toujours voulu être près de toi, être important pour toi.

-Malfoy, nous en reparlerons...

-Non. Je crois que je t'aime Harry.

-Oui. OUI! Je t'aime aussi. Nous nous aimons, tout est beau, tout est parfait, tu continueras une autre fois...

Malfoy sourit, il agrippa Harry par le collet de sa chemise et le poussa contre le mur, pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Cependant, il y avait un obstacle invisible entre Harry et le mur. Ron fut écraser, l'air s'expulsa de son corps, sous le choque et son nez rencontra l'arrière de la tête de Harry. Ron sentit le sang descendre sur le bas du visage et couler dans sa bouche, qu'il gardait ouverte dans le but de récupérer un peu d'oxygène.

Ron sentait que Harry essayait de se dégager, mais Malfoy le plaquait au mur avec force.

Ron observa son double, pourquoi ne rentrait il pas dans le dortoir, il pourrait retirer la cape, pousser le petit couple et respirer tranquille. Il fallait que Weasley reste planter là, à les regarder s'embrasser. Pour un homophobe, il regardait longuement un spectacle, qui devrait normalement le dégoutter.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau, Marcus Black en sortit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu les regardes de cette façon?

Marcus caressa le ventre de Weasley.

-Ils te donnent des idées?

Weasley chassa, violement, la main de Marcus.

-NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS!

Marcus éclata de rire et descendit l'escalier, Weasley regarda le couple devant lui avec dégoût et entra dans le dortoir des sixième années.

Dès que la porte fut refermer, Ron poussa Harry, ce dernier tomba à la renverse et entraîna Malfoy dans sa chute.

-Tu deviens entreprenant, petit lion. Malfoy souriait davantage et caressa le cou de Harry pour approfondir le baiser, mais Harry le repoussa et se releva.

-Malfoy, c'est pas le moment.

Harry se releva et se tourna vers Ron. Ron enleva la cape d'invisibilité, Malfoy resta assit sur le sol et poussa un cri en voyant Ron apparaître. Harry sortit sa baguette et répara le nez de Ron.

-Merci.

-C'EST QUOI L'IDÉE? Tu fais rentrer Weasley ici, mais tu es devenu fou.

Harry aida Malfoy à se relever et plaça une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Ron devait admettre que Malfoy comprenait extrêmement vite la situation, tous ses amis comprenaient rapidement. Lui, il n'aurait rien compris. Sa nouvelle confiance en lui, concernant son intelligence, en prit un coup.

-Malfoy calme-toi. Ron a surement un plan.

-Il m'a proposé d'échanger nos place temporairement, j'ai accepté et je l'ai suivit. Je voulais voire ce qu'il avait en tête. J'espérais que nous puissions le faire parler.

-C'est très malin Ron.

-Weasley tu es un idiot.

-Malfoy...

-Le Weasley serpentard est seul avec mon double et le tien.

Malfoy s'était retourner vers Harry, Ron s'enragea.

-Sais un aveu Malfoy?

-Un aveu de quoi?

-Que tu es beaucoup plus faible que moi et que tu as peur que je te flanque un raclé.

-Toi non, mais ton double oui. Lui, il est effrayant et puissant. Lui, il connait la magie noire. Lui, il...

-C'est vrai que ton double est une petite princesse en détresse qui attend que son prince Harry la sauve.

-De quoi tu as osé me traiter Wistiti?

-Toi, je t'ai traité de rien. C'est ton double que j'ai insulté, si tu te sens visé, c'est pas mon problème.

-Fermez-là! C'est pas le moment. Nos double sont dans cette chambre et si nous ne voulons pas un bain de sang des deux côté de cette porte, on ferait mieux d'aller les chercher.

Harry voulu tourner la poigné, mais elle était coincé, Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

-Allohomora

La porte resta fermer, Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

-Malfoy va chercher Marcus.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Il a fait exploser un mur, alors je crois qu'une simple porte de dortoir ne lui causera pas de problème. Va le chercher!

-Dépêche toi, je ne crois pas que mon double est de bonne intension.

-À qui la faute, la belette?

Malfoy dévala l'escalier, Harry essaya d'autres sorts et Ron paniqua.

Merci de me lire

Dans le prochain chapitre; Weasley utilise un plan de secours et Hermione fait une bourde.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22: Torture et bourde gigantesque

Weasley entra dans le dortoir des lions, avec dégoût. Il venait de quitter un couple de pédales s'échangeant de la salive et il en trouvait un autre.

Dans le lit en face de lui, Potter embrassait Draco, ce dernier était habillé que d'un boxer et Potter avait une serviette autour de la taille.

Weasley jeta un sort, de sa création, pour bloquer la porte et se dirigea en direction des tourtereaux.

-Ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

-Nous nous gênons pas.

Draco frappa Potter et se leva.

-C'est à mon tour d'aller prendre une douche.

-Quoi! Mais non. Nous sommes occupé là. Tu n'es pas sale, tu n'as pas besoin d'une douche.

-Je sens le cochon. Je vais prendre une douche.

-J'aime cette odeur sur toi...j'aime ça cochon.

Draco soupira et redonna une claque à Potter.

-Pervers.

Potter sourit et regarda Draco entrer dans la salle de bain, il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte et il lança un sort de silence.

-Alors, c'était quoi ton plan? Faire parler Draco et Marcus, pour savoir ce que nous contions faire de toi, de retour dans notre dimension ou peut-être effacer les ingrédients de la potion, nous permettant d'y retourner, de leurs mémoires.

Weasley avala difficilement. Comment il avait su? Il devait changer son plan, mais vu la situation son future plan ressemblait plus à un plan Z.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi?

-J'suis capable de te sentir.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire?

-La magie émanant de toi est différente de celle de ton double je suis capable de faire la différence.

Weasley haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Si tu le dis. Puisque nous sommes seuls, je vais en profiter, nous avons certains sujets à clarifier. Notre plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à se dire, alors tu vas sortir tes jolies fesses de rouquin du territoire des gryffondors, retourner parmi les serpents et nous renvoyer Ron, en espérant qu'il soit toujours vivant.

-Nous avions un accord Potter.

-Tu as rompu cet accord, en tuant Dumbledore, à présent tu es véritablement mon ennemi.

-Si je suis ton ennemi, pourquoi ta baguette est-elle immobile.

-Tu me crois assez stupide pour tuer Ron. Tu es habillé en gryffondor, tu as traverser la salle commune, ils t'ont tous vu. Ils croient tous que tu es Ron le lion. Alors si je te tue et que je cri que ce n'était pas lui, mais Weasley, personne ne me croira. Parce que Ron est, sans doute, dans le coma à ta place à l'infirmerie. C'était ça ton plan? Un très mauvais plan, si tu veux mon avis.

Weasley sourit, Potter était intelligent, Weasley devait admettre qu'il le sous-estimait trop souvent.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Potter. N'essaye pas de comprendre, les plans qui se crée dans ma tête, ils sont beaucoup trop compliqués pour tes petites neurones de sang mêlé.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que nous allons t'abandonner ici et repartir avec Ron dans notre dimension, sa compagnie est beaucoup plus agréable que la tienne.

-J'aime cette idée et je l'approuve.

- C'est sûr que tu l'approuves, mieux vaut aller à Azkaban pour viol, que pour meurtre.

Weasley sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était devenu trop petite pour avaler sa salive ou pour simplement respirer. Comment il a su?

Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de Potter.

-Oups! J'ai dit viol, je voulais dire complicité pour cacher un mangemort. Ma langue a fourchée, désolé.

-Nous avions un accord Potter.

-Tu te répètes Weasley et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, TU l'as rompu.

Weasley reprit le contrôle de lui-même et sourit à nouveau.

-Je me demande ce que dirait Draco, s'il apprenait pour nos petites réunions que nous avons depuis un an.

-Qui crois-tu qu'il va croire? Celui qu'il aime ou celui qu'il déteste?

-Ça dépend de mon entrée en matière, si je commence en lui parlant de Diggory.

Potter éclata de rire et le sourire de Weasley s'effaça.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux que Diggory pour me faire chanter, tu me déçois Weasley, je te croyais mieux renseigner... Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je...

Une immense explosion se fit entendre, la porte éclata en mille morceaux, une partie de la pierre encadrant la porte s'effondra en créant un petit nuage de poussière.

Marcus entra dans le dortoir suivit par Malfoy, Harry et Ron, ils pointèrent tous les trois leurs baguettes en direction de Weasley et le bombardèrent de sorts divers

Weasley se retrouva inconscient et attacher au lit.

-Putain Marcus, tu n'es pas capable d'entrer en tournant une poignée de porte comme tout le monde.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié te sauver la vie Ryry, ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Me sauver la vie? Me sauver de quoi, de Ron?

Ron s'avança et se plaça devant Potter, Marcus se tourna vers l'ancienne emplacement de la porte et la reconstruit.

-Je suis Ron, lui c'est Weasley. C'est une longue histoire, mais pour résumé, j'ai fait semblant d'accepter de changer de place avec lui, pour pouvoir le suivre et l'espionner. Cependant, il est rentrer dans le dortoir et il a lancé un sort de fermeture extrêmement puissant de fermeture.

-Et vous êtes aller chercher Marcus, pour qu'il ouvre.

-Exact! Tu semble bien prendre la nouvelle.

-Tu sais depuis le temps, il y a plus rien, qui m'impressionne venant de Weasley.

-Il t'a attaqué?

-Non, nous parlions.

-Vous parliez de quoi?

-De Quidditch, il prétendait être toi et il voulait que je lui parle de lui en attrapeur.

-Je suis attrapeur.

-Oui.

Ron se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, toutes inquiétudes ayant quitter son visage.

-MARCUS! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

-Je crois que mon Draykichou en sucre m'appel. Je vais aller lui expliquer la situation et je reviens.

Marcus entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui. Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

-Comment il a osé m'appeler? C'est quoi ce surnom de débile?

-C'est mignon! Répliqua Ron en essayant de camoufler son sourire. Ça te décrit à la perfection, ma petite dragée surprise d'amour.

Ron pinça la joue de Malfoy, ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Ron.

-Touche moi encore comme ça Ouistiti et tu es mort.

Ron feint un tremblement et fit face à Malfoy.

-Ohhhh, j'ai peur, j'ai mit l'héritier Malfoy en colère.

-ÇA SUFFIT! Crièrent les deux Harry Potter en même temps.

Harry s'avança vers son amant et son meilleur ami, il les agrippa, par le collet de leur chemise et les éloigna, l'un de l'autre.

-Vous allez arrêter vos petits enfantillages, immédiatement. Nous sommes tous du même côté et nous avons plusieurs problèmes à régler.

Es-ce que c'est comprit?

Malfoy et Ron hochèrent la tête et Ron alla se placer à côté de Potter.

Marcus et Draco sortirent de la salle de bain, Draco se dirigea vers Potter et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ron soupira et regarda dans la direction opposée. Marcus toussa, le couple se sépara et le regarda.

-Draco, je suis sûr que tu es très heureux que ton Ryry soit intacte, mais pourrais-tu attendre que nous nous soyons débarrasser de Weasley avant d'explorer son corps, à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

-Désolé.

Draco s'assit sur le lit à côté de Potter et tira sur la chemise de Ron pour le forcer à s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Alors, raconte moi pourquoi tu as fait rentrer cet abrutis ici?

-Je voulais le faire parler, je me disais, que nous réussirions à savoir, ce qu'il chercher et ce qu'il sait. S'il croyait être en situation de pouvoir, il parlerait.

-Un plan brillant.

Harry sourit à Ron, qui lui rendit son sourire

-Un plan débile.

-Malfoy...

-J'ai raison Harry, tu approuves un plan élaboré par Ouistiti.

-Malfoy...

-Harry écoute-moi, écoutez-moi tous. Weasley est un serpentard, il ne rentrerait pas chez les gryffondor tout simplement pour parler chiffon et récolter des renseignements. C'est lui le méchant, c'est lui qui prépare des plans diaboliques. Pourquoi il viendrait ici? Pour savoir ce que nous savons? Il sait déjà ce que nous savons, Weasley a vue l'intégral de ses souvenirs. S'il voulait les effacer de sa tête, un simple oubliette, lorsqu'Ils étaient seuls et c'est tout. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie?

-C'était peut-être pour effacer la potion pour changer de dimension, de nos mémoire, pour y retourner seul ou avant nous ou pour pas que nous y retournons.

-Surement pas. Severus ou Dumbledore doivent connaître la formule et l'ingrédient primordial ne sera pas disponible avant deux jours, alors il ne peut pas y retourner avant. Je sais que les gryffondor sont lents, mais à ce niveau... Réfléchissez, il avait besoin d'un truc relié aux gryffondor ou d'un gryffondor, peut-être qu'il voulait se retrouver seul à seul avec l'un d'entre vous pour lui lancer un Imperium.

-Personne ne prévoirait un truc aussi compliqué, désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais ma déduction est beaucoup plus simple et évidente.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une cravate de serpentard, la belette, que tu en as l'intelligence, alors ferme-là et laisse ceux avec un cerveau parler. À ta place, je changerais les couleurs de ma cravate, tu fais honte à tous les véritable serpentard.

-Malfoy...

-Harry laisse-moi finir, nous parlions d'Horcruxes tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il y a un lien entre gryffondor et les Horcruxes.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, ce n'était pas le moment, il attendrait d'être seul avec Harry.

La respiration de Potter s'accéléra, Malfoy lui faisait peur, il ne devait pas réfléchir plus longtemps, il devait les distraire.

-Il y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, le veritaserum Rogue doit en avoir dans sa réserve.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux que nous allions voler dans la réserve de Rogue?

Marcus se mit à sautiller de joie.

-Excellente idée, pendant que l'un de vous y entre, moi je le distrait. J'ai plein d'idée que je n'ai jamais osé utiliser sur notre Sivilus.

-Arrêtes d'appeler mon parrain comme ça, dirent à l'unissons les deux Draco Malfoy.

-Désolé. Severus, c'est trop...sévère, Sivilus, c'est joyeux.

Marcus éclata de rire, lorsque deux regard qui tue Malfoyen se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-Tu vas surement avoir besoin d'aide pour le distraire.

-Harry.

-Quoi? Pourquoi il serait le seul à s'amuser?

-Peut-être parce que nous avons un serpentard à surveiller.

-Ron, il est inconscient et vous êtes trois pour le surveiller.

Potter se leva et d'un informulé s'habilla.

-Heu...deux. Je déteste Rogue autant que toi, alors je ne manquerais pas l'occasion de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Ron se mit debout sur le lit, tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Nous nous compliquons la vie pour rien, c'est beaucoup plus simple, d'aller voir Dumbledore et Rogue tout simplement, ils l'enfermeront et ils l'interrogeront.

-J'suis d'accord avec Ouistiti.

Malfoy et Ron s'échangèrent un bref regard, rempli de haine. Marcus monta sur le lit, à côté de Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron, mais ils nous diront pas tout, je connais Dumbledore, il tri ses connaissances et nous les révèles par petit bout. Nous allons l'interroger et ensuite nous allons les prévenir.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Marcus lui fit un magnifique sourire et sauta du lit. Il plaça un bras autour des épaules des deux Potter et les entraîna vers la sortit. Draco les regarda partir et se dirigea vers Malfoy.

-Va chercher le veritaserum, je vais rester surveiller Weasley.

Malfoy sembla hésiter, son regard passait de Draco à Ron. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Non vas-y.

-C'est ta dimension, ton parrain.

-Je sais, mais il faut que je parle avec la belette.

Draco leva un sourcil et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Parler? Je sais parfaitement, quelle sorte de discussion tu veux avoir et je n'ai aucune envie de nettoyer un bain de sang à mon retour, alors bouge tes fesses de parfait héritier et va chercher le veritaserum.

-J'ai dis NON. Alors bouge tes fesse de traître à son sang et vas-y.

-Fermez-là! Draco, Malfoy a raison, nous devons parler, nous ne nous battrons pas je te le promet.

Draco les observa, puis sortit, sans dire un seul mot.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu étais si facile à convaincre, Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un gryffondor, vous avalez n'importe quoi.

-En parlant d'avaler n'importe quoi, je crois que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de produit laiteux aujourd'hui, tu es d'humeur grognon depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que c'est de ma faute, j'ai interrompu ta petite déclaration d'amour et votre petit frottage...

-Répète un peu Weasley.

-...

-En résumé, il a dit que tu es une grosse pute qui avale le foutre de n'importe qui et qui déclare son amour à n'importe quel con qui en a une assez grosse pour te défoncer le cul.

Malfoy et Ron se tournèrent vers le lit, terrifiés, Weasley était réveillé et il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Ron voulait arracher la langue de son double, Malfoy voulait lui faire subir le même sort de toute évidence.

Weasley s'était d'abord attaqué à Harry et Draco, Ron avait dû entendre toutes les insultes imaginable concernant les homosexuelles. Ensuite, Weasley avait insulté tous les membres de sa famille.

Ron ne pouvait plus se retenir, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son double.

-Petrificus Totalus

-Tu sais, la belette, pour empêcher quelqu'un de parler, il y a d'autre sortilège que le pétrifier en entier.

-Mon but est de le torturer.

Malfoy fulminait, les gryffondor étaient tous de parfait abrutis, Ron fixait son double perdu dans ses pensées.

-En le pétrifiant? Quelle torture horrible. Tu es un véritable sadique Ronald Weasley. Les gryffondor sont les maîtres incontestés de la torture.

-Embrasse-moi

-QUOI!

-C'est un mangemort, il peut supporter les torture physique. Il ne reste que les psychologiques et la seule faiblesse que je lui connais et celle-là.

-Tu es fou, je ne t'embrasserais jamais.

Ron se tourna vers Malfoy, en pointant son double du doigt.

-Il a prit ta place chez les serpentard, il t'a humilié, tu n'as plus d'amis, tu n'as plus de larbins, il a détruit ta vie, il mérite une punition, il...

-Étrange.

-Quoi?

-Les gryffondor, toi en particulier, sont reconnus pour être courageux, toujours prêt à se battre, frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. En résumé, des crétins qui n'utilise jamais leur cervelle et qui ne font que manger, vous êtes des trolls. Et toi, le parfait petit gryffondor, la première idée de torture qui te traverse l'esprit est de m'embrasser. Je crois, que tu devrais t'avouer quelques petites choses.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas un troll écervelé, je botterai tes fesses de bébé gâté au échec, quand tu veux. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que je pense t'embrasser, que je suis gay, je suis cent pour cent hétéro...et tu es mal placé pour parler de petite choses à s'avouer à soi-même, monsieur qui cri qu'il n'est pas gay, quand il a une bite dans le cul. Troisièmement, c'est la torture idéal, il ne peut pas bouger et il verra son pire cauchemar se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Dernièrement, me voir t'embrasser me dégouterai, alors imagine Weasley, c'est un pure homophobe.

-M'embrasser te dégoûte?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Malfoy l'attira à lui, en tirant sur sa chemise et il l'embrassa.

Weasley avait envie de vomir, il savait qu'ils faisaient ça dans le but de le torturer psychologiquement, mais il devait admettre que c'était efficace.

Weasley aurait renoncer à tous ses pouvoir magique, pour pouvoir fermer les yeux. Il voyait Ron les bras entourant la taille de Malfoy, pour pouvoir le garder coller à lui et Malfoy tenant fermement la chemise de Ron. Le baiser était loin d'être innocent, il était rempli de haine. Leurs bouches se dévoraient, Weasley pouvait voir leur langues se caresser. Weasley entendit un gémissement, il cru que son cœur allait arrêter, il espérait que ça ne provenait pas de son double et surtout, il souhaitait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin que simple baiser.

Weasley se demanda si Ron avait lu dans ses pensées. Un deuxième gémissement se fit entendre, Ron descendit ses mains et les plaça sur les fesses de Malfoy, qu'il pétrit. Weasley voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Les mains de Malfoy relâchèrent leur emprise sur la chemise de Ron et se placèrent derrière sa nuque et un autre gémissement se firent entendre.

Par pitié, par Salazar et par Merlin, tuer-moi. Weasley essaya de concentrer sa magie, sur ses paupières, mais rien ne se passa.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, Ron et Malfoy se séparèrent surpris, puis terrifié. Weasley ne pouvait pas voir qui venait d'entrer, mais il était heureux, qui que cela pouvait être, il terrifié ces deux tortionnaires.

-Experlliarmus.

Les baguettes de Ron et Malfoy s'envola, les deux étudiants se regardèrent, puis levèrent les mains.

L'inconnu avança, Weasley reconnu la sang de bourbe, Weasley aurait éclater de rire s'il n'était pas pétrifié. Granger était maligne, elle l'avait reconnue tout à l'heure, l'invitation à la rejoindre était un piège.

Weasley remercia Salazar que Ron avait été trop occupé pour penser à changer les couleurs, vert et argent, de sa cravate, pour le rouge et or habituel. Et surtout, d'être attaché et pétrifié, pendant que deux, supposés, serpentard se roulaient la pelle du siècle. Pour une personne extérieur, il était la victime et eux les bourreaux.

-Je le savais, que nous ne pouvions pas te faire confiance Malfoy. La première chose que tu fais quand Harry à le dos tourner c'est de faire rentrer Weasley.

-Granger utilise ta matière grise un instant.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait Malfoy, croyais-tu réellement que je n'allait pas reconnaître Weasley.

-Hermione, tout à l'heure c'était lui, mais là c'est moi.

-Vraiment? Tu devrais mieux te renseigner Weasley, dans notre dimension, il est extrêmement rare de voir Ron embrasser la fouine.

-Non Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et pointa sa baguette vers Malfoy.

-Stupéfix.

Malfoy fut projeté à l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Incarcerem

Des cordes sortirent de la baguette de Hermione et ligotèrent Malfoy. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

-Imobilis. Je sais ce que ressent Ginny, à présent.

Hermione baissa sa baguette et donna un coup de point à Ron, le corps immobile de Ron tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

Hermione se dirigea vers Weasley, en courant.

-Finite Incantatem.

Weasley put bouger à nouveau, les cordes qui le maintenait attacher s'évaporèrent. Il se leva et courut vers Hermione.

-Hermione, il faut que nous nous rendons au bureau de Dumbledore. Weasley et Malfoy ont convaincus Harry, Marcus et Potter de tuer Rogue et Dumbledore.

-Quoi? Mais jamais Harry ne ferait une chose pareille.

-Crois-moi Hermione, ils ont étés très convaincant, notre seul espoir c'est d'arriver la haut avant eux, nous avons encore le temps, ils viennent de partir.

-D'accord, viens.

Hermione fut la première à franchir la porte du dortoir en courant, Weasley l'imita, mais avant de sortir, il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Un gros bisou à tous pour votre patience, je sais je suis retard et merci de continuer à me lire.

Dans le prochain chapitre; Néville sauve Hermione par accident, Potter se dévoile et une petite chicane de couple.


End file.
